


When Shadows Fall

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blonde Wiccan's decision to visit the Bronze alone one night sets everyone’s lives on a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy runs a hand through her hair, still tense and angry at the confrontation she’d had a few minutes ago with Spike. Knowing it was going to take a lot to make the bleached blonde vampire understand she doesn’t want to have anything else to do with him. Digging a hand in her pocket, she pulls out the cash for the door fee, handing it to the person before walking into the Bronze. Quickly making her way up the stairs, she looks for any vampires, before trotting back down to slowly cruise the club. Not feeling any vampires or anything else amiss, Buffy finally allows her eyes to look over the people inside.

Seeing some of the regulars dancing and drinking, Buffy chuckles quietly at their drunken antics, before continuing to check out the people. Something she doesn’t take much time to do anymore. Letting herself enjoy people watching instead of always in a hurry to patrol and kill whatever demons are around, before hurrying home to be there at a decent hour for Dawn, since Willow is usually a no-show or gets home extremely late. But with Dawn away for Spring break with a friend from school, Buffy realizes she can take her time and maybe enjoy life a little. 

Scanning the people sitting at the booths, Buffy frowns slightly seeing the back of a familiar looking blonde sitting in one of the small booths by herself. It takes a moment for Buffy to become aware that she was closing the distance between her and Tara. Shaking her head, before allowing a small grin to cross her face, she continues from where she’d hesitated. 

As she gets closer, Buffy tilts her head as she sees an untouched drink sitting in front of Tara, with the ice almost completely melted and Tara’s fingers playing around the edge of the glass and through the condensation on the sides. Inhaling deeply, Buffy frowns as she realizes its alcohol. Easing beside Tara, Buffy leans down and whispers softly. “I didn’t know you drank.” 

Tara chuckles quietly, having sensed the slayer approaching. Shifting the glass away to the edge of the table, she looks up and waves to the other side of the booth. “I don’t. Obviously.” Tara grins crookedly as she watches Buffy take her up on her offer and sit down.

“Then why?” Buffy questions looking at the drink before looking back at Tara, blinking as she actually takes in the way she looks. Looking at the soft hair, gently curled, falling about her face enticingly to the softly made up face with a shiny gloss on her pouty lips down to the navy blue silk button down shirt, unbuttoned to the edge of her purple bra, showing an enticing amount of cleavage. Buffy swallows hard and shifts her eyes down to the table as she feels a heavy dose of desire working through her body. ‘Okay, Buffy. No ogling Willow’s ex-girlfriend. Very serious bad mojo there.’ Buffy mentally chastises herself. 

Tara shrugs and looks out at the crowd of people, unaware of Buffy’s scrutiny. “Sounded good at the time.”

Buffy slowly looks back up, tilting her head. “I had better ask this before someone comes and beats me up... but are you here on a date?” Buffy questions hesitantly, looking over Tara’s features again, though being careful not to let her eyes drop below the Wiccan’s lips.

Tara chuckles and smiles sadly. “No. No date. Just kind of felt like going out on the prowl.” Tara’s eyes twinkle momentarily before she looks down. 

Buffy blinks and opens her mouth, before snapping it shut, her mind swirling around the word ‘prowl’. ‘Surely, she doesn’t mean that the way I’m thinking it!’ Buffy mentally smacks herself trying to get the thoughts out of her head as to Tara looking for a one-night stand. 

Tara glances back up, seeing the emotions crossing Buffy’s face. Having to laugh at Buffy’s thoughts showing so plainly, Tara shakes her head at the slayer. “Your thoughts are pretty much right on the money, Buffy. I had a wild hair and decided to go out and see if I couldn’t find a willing partner to jump into bed with me.” Seeing Buffy’s eyes widen in shock, Tara giggles. “You should see your face.” Shaking her head at the slayer again, Tara grins crookedly, her eyes starting to twinkle mischievously. “Come on. Fess up, Slayer. Haven’t you ever wanted to just take someone to bed and fuck their brains out, no commitment and no worries? A quick kiss goodbye in the morning, and go on about your life?” 

Buffy’s eyebrows dip down over her eyes, furrowing deeply. “Tara? Tara Maclay?” Buffy questions, starting to look more intently in Tara’s eyes, trying to figure out of it actually was Tara sitting in front of her.

Tara raises an eyebrow and laughs softly. “Yes, it’s me, Buffy. No, I haven’t been abducted by aliens, or shot with some venom from a demon to change my personality...” Tara reaches over to gently grasp the slayer’s hand in hers, from where it was lying on top of the table, pressing the slayer’s fingers against her neck so the slayer can feel her warmth and pulse. “I haven’t been turned into a vampire, or any other thoughts that might be going through your head.”

Buffy’s eyes drop to where her fingers are pressed against the warm flesh, the pulse pounding steadily and strongly under her fingertips. Raising her eyes back to Tara, Buffy leaves her fingers there even after Tara releases her hand, unconsciously stroking the soft skin. “I have to admit, I’m surprised.” Buffy explains as she continues to look at Tara.

Tara shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, I kind of surprised myself, too. It isn’t something I’ve ever done before, but it seemed right to do it now, for some reason.” Tara looks down, smiling as Buffy finally gently removes her fingers from her neck, wondering if the slayer had felt where her pulse had started to pick up from the fingertips having caressed gently over her neck. 

Buffy swallows and eases her hand away from Tara, feeling the faster pounding of her pulse and the heat that seemed to increase at the point of contact. “Found anyone you’re interested in?” Buffy finally questions hoarsely. 

“Not anyone that would be interested in me.” Tara finally explains, her eyes taking in the slayer’s features, silently wondering if Buffy has any idea how much she likes her. Knowing it isn’t something that will go anywhere, because Buffy is definitely about as straight as they come. Just thinking about how Buffy and Riley were together would put paid to any thoughts that there might be a chance Buffy would consider being with a woman. Tara sighs and looks around the bar again, taking in the sights and sounds.

“Who wouldn’t be interested in you?” Buffy blinks, surprised at the Wiccan’s words.

Tara chuckles and raises an eyebrow as she looks back at Buffy. “Well... Women that are obviously straight would be a good start.” 

Buffy shakes her head lightly before brushing her fingers over her lips as she thinks for a few moments. “Is there really such a thing?” Buffy finally questions seriously.

Tara blinks and stares at the slayer. “Is there really such a thing? What do you mean?” Tara questions while looking at the slayer, trying to understand what she’s asking.

“Is there such a thing as a straight woman?” Buffy questions again, leaning back against the back of the booth to look at Tara. “As in a woman that wouldn’t even consider or think about being with another woman.”

Tara starts to laugh before shaking her head. “Possibly thinking about it is one thing, Buffy. But actually considering the thought of being with a woman is something again. Being turned on by a woman, wanting to kiss them and touch them... That’s something else, and I would have to say, yes. There are straight women.” Tara tilts her head, smirking at the slayer. “I’m looking at one right now.” Tara winks at Buffy before chuckling as Buffy blushes.

‘Not with the thoughts and feelings going through my mind and body at this moment in time.’ Buffy mentally mutters, as the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Tara’s soft, pouty lips, wanting to find out if Tara’s skin is as soft and silky across the rest of her body as her neck is. Groaning quietly, Buffy props her elbows up on the table and drops her head onto her hands, before finally whispering. “I think you may need to get your gay-dar re-aligned, Tara.” Buffy sighs quietly, before lifting her face to stare into surprised blue eyes. “I can guaran-damn-tee you that I have had some very serious thoughts running through my mind. And my body seems to be more than willing to follow along right now.”

Tara blinks in surprise at Buffy, watching the slayer curiously. With the past tense the slayer used, Tara figures that maybe there was a woman that she might have been interested in before and just never acted on it, but with her present tense with her second sentence, it makes Tara frown in contemplation. “So you’ve been attracted, seriously attracted, to a woman in the past?” Tara questions quietly. 

Buffy chuckles quietly, as she stares intently at Tara for a few long minutes, before finally coming to a decision. Dropping her arms to the table and leaning in conspiratorially, Buffy drops a not so subtle hint. “I guess it depends on what you consider the past. Is the last ten or so minutes the past to you?” 

Tara stares in disbelief at the slayer, her mouth opening and shutting in surprise at the serious hazel eyes, realizing Buffy isn’t joking with her. “You...” Shaking her head, Tara shifts forward slightly on the booth’s seat. “Are you just curious, Buffy?” Tara finally questions, her eyes looking at Buffy’s hands to slowly rise to look into her eyes again. 

Buffy slowly shakes her head. “I mean, yes I am curious... very curious.” Buffy admits softly, before slowly taking her time to get her thoughts in order. “You are an extremely beautiful woman, and I am attracted to you. Truth be known, I’ve been attracted to you for a while but I’ve always kind of shoved the thought away and wouldn’t think about it when it popped up.” Buffy explains quietly, running a hand through her hair as she finally examines her feelings a little more. Realizing that she has been thinking about Tara off and on for over a year now, but for obvious reasons, not allowing more than a brief thought to cross her mind. 

Tara blinks at the slayer, her mind stalling at the realization that Buffy is attracted to her. Whether it’s just physical, or possibly something more Tara doesn’t know. Continuing to consider the slayer in front of her, Tara tilts her head and questions softly. “Is it a physical attraction, Buffy? I mean...” Tara takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before continuing. “Because I can honestly tell you, that I am attracted to you. Any person in their right mind would be. But I would also have to admit, that if it was curiosity only I don’t think I could deal with us being together like that. I care for you more than that would allow, and it would probably end up hurting me emotionally. And that’s something that I really couldn’t deal with right now on top of everything else that has happened.”

Buffy’s mouth opens slightly in surprise as she listens to Tara, never having known that the woman was attracted to her, and from her words more than attracted. Obviously the Wiccan cared for her, also... not that Buffy ever thought she didn’t, but just thought Tara liked her as a friend, nothing more. “You actually care for me more than just as a friend?” Buffy finally questions, looking intently at Tara.

Tara slowly nods her head, and smiles softly at Buffy. “Yes, Buffy. I care for you more than just a friend.” Tara shrugs her shoulders and glances down for a moment. “I love you.” Tara slowly looks back up seeing the stunned look on Buffy’s face. “I love you deeper and more strongly than what would be considered normal for friendship.”

Buffy slowly edges her hand across the small table to place her fingertips softly on top of Tara’s fingers. “You weren’t ever going to say anything?”

Tara shakes her head and grins crookedly at the slayer. “Why cause myself more discomfort by hitting on someone that I thought was as straight as an arrow? Then there’s the whole best friend with Willow thing to consider...” Tara mentions quietly, her smile turning into a frown as she thinks about Willow, and what the redhead had done to her. 

Buffy softly strokes her fingers over Tara’s hand. “That shouldn’t really have anything to do with us, since you two aren’t seeing each other anymore... though I can see where this would cause a problem.” Buffy admits quietly as she looks at Tara’s hand, watching as she strokes her fingers over Tara’s. “Can I ask something?” Buffy finally questions after a few minutes of the two women sitting there companionably in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

“Of course.” Tara drags herself from the thought of wondering what would happen if she and Buffy were to act on their mutual attraction.

“What exactly happened between you and Willow?” Buffy whispers as she looks up into blue eyes. “All she would ever say was that you two broke up because of the magic.”

Tara sighs quietly and looks down. “I guess in a roundabout way, it was because of the magic. But it was ultimately what Willow did with the magic, and how she treated me that was actually to blame.”

Buffy bites her lip and watches Tara, seeing the sadness crossing the blue eyes. “Tara? If you don’t want to talk about it...” Buffy trails off watching as Tara slowly shakes her head. 

“No. I haven’t spoken with anyone about what happened, so it would probably be cathartic to do so.” Tara admits quietly. “I’m going to get a soda before we start, would you like one?” Tara questions as she gently eases her hand away from Buffy’s soothing caress. 

“Let me.” Buffy waves Tara to stay seated before she hops up and runs to the bar, ordering a couple sodas, carrying them back to the table. 

“Thank you.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer, watching as Buffy slides back into her seat, wiggling around slightly as she makes herself comfortable. 

Buffy smiles back shyly as she lifts the soda and drinks a third of it down, not realizing how thirsty she’d been. 

Tara takes a couple small sips of her drink as she watches Buffy, smiling at the slayer’s shyness. Slowly relaxing, Tara tilts her head thinking about Willow. “I guess you could say things more or less started right before my run in with Glory. Willow and I had a fight, and she stormed off. It was about a combination of things, including magic.” Tara shrugs and looks down, running her fingers through the condensation on the table from her glass. “We had another argument a short time before I left... She did a spell on me taking away the memory of an argument we had.” Tara slowly raises her eyes to Buffy. “I was able to reverse the spell and remember what it was we argued over.” Tara shakes her head, sighing quietly. 

“What was it?” Buffy questions softly, watching Tara, while her mind takes in the thought that Willow actually placed a spell on Tara to take away her memory, the thought flitting through her mind that that was worse than what Glory had done, since Willow supposedly loved Tara. 

“We argued about the magic. Dawn had more or less run away and we were here...” Tara looks up at the walk above them. “It was crowded and she wanted to shift everybody that was in here, that wasn’t a 14 year old girl, into another dimension to make it easier to look for her.” Tara hears the deeply inhaled breath come from the slayer. Slowly nodding her head, Tara looks at Buffy. “So not a good idea.” Tara runs a hand through her hair. “Well after I finally talked her out of it, later on we had an argument about her abuse of magic, and I asked if she just wanted me to shut up. When she came back angrily at me with ‘That would be a good start’, it shocked the hell out of me. I just looked at her the shock was probably pretty obvious on my face, before I finally became angry and told her if I didn’t love her so much, I would.” Tara picks up the glass and takes another sip as she thinks for a few minutes. “Needless to say, she did the spell right after that argument. I found out the following day when Dawnie made a comment about how she was happy that Willow and I had made up and weren’t fighting anymore.” 

Buffy shakes her head in utter disbelief that Willow would do something like that. “I just can’t believe that she would do something like that...” Quickly reaching and covering Tara’s hand, Buffy looks at her. “I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, I do, completely. It just seems so out of character from the Willow I grew up with and have known all these years.”

Tara slowly relaxes and nods her head. “Those were pretty much my thoughts, also.” Tara finally admits smiling softly as Buffy leaves her hand on top of hers. “It took me a little while to research what happened, then things kind of got put on hold, because I was going to leave then.”

“Why didn’t you?” Buffy questions hesitantly, watching as Tara’s eyes shift to look out at the dance floor, before slowly coming back to settle on her.

“That’s when the whole thing with Sweet happened.” Tara whispers softly, watching sadly as the slayer’s eyes widen in surprise and shock.

“God.” Buffy shakes her head, blinking as she thinks about that time, remembering at the beginning how Willow and Tara had been sneaking away and being all lovey-dovey... realizing that Willow had to have taken Tara’s memory right before that. Shivering as a wave of revulsion goes through her body, it occurs to Buffy that Tara never would have probably been with Willow physically, if it wasn’t for that spell. 

Tara watches Buffy for a few moments, seeing her obvious look of revulsion as the same thought occurred to the slayer that Tara keeps thinking about. “Like rape.” Tara whispers softly.

Buffy’s haunted eyes look up as she slowly nods in agreement. “That’s what it made me think of.” Buffy admits quietly, her heart pounding hard in her chest, her stomach slightly queasy at the thought. 

“After I confronted her with it, later on, she promised me she wouldn’t do any magic for a week.” Tara shakes her head and a sarcastic laugh escapes between her lips. “Want to take a guess as to how long she lasted?” Tara tilts her head, looking curiously at Buffy.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, wondering if she ever knew her best friend at all.

“Less than twelve hours.” Tara continues after a few moments, seeing the curious look in Buffy‘s eyes even with her negative response. “That’s when she did the big forget spell on all of us. Of course, she didn’t mean to have everyone forget everything, just me our arguments about magic, and you...” Tara trails of, not knowing if she should continue.

“What about me?” Buffy leans forward, frowning heavily. “She meant for me to be part of a forget spell?”

Tara slowly nods and places her other hand gently over Buffy’s. “That’s where she screwed up. She tried to combine a forget spell together for both of us. Your portion was to forget that you were ever in Heaven.” Tara explains quietly. “After that happened, I moved out.” Tara shrugs and looks down at their hands. “I honestly don’t know if Willow thinks we’re going to get back together or not, but we’re not.” Tara admits, sighing. “I guess I should have a discussion with her, just in case.”

“You better.” Buffy offers softly, her eyes sad. “I think she believes that you’ll come back to her once she proves that she has the magic under control.”

“I can’t, Buffy.” Tara looks up, tears making her eyes glassy. “I can’t ever forget or forgive her for what she did. I’ll never be able to trust her again, I would always wonder if something would happen where she would be tempted to try and fix our problems or arguments with magic.”

“I can understand that.” Buffy places her other hand on top of Tara’s, gently turning it to thread her fingers through Tara’s. “I didn’t mean to upset you by dragging this all up.”

Tara shakes her head while taking a deep calming breath. “No, sweetie. I needed to get it out.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face. “It’s kind of one of those things that when it first happens, you cry and cry and cry. Then I kind of just didn’t think about it at all for the longest time.” Tara tilts her head watching as Buffy watches her intently. “But it kind of builds up, needing that last little bit to be let out and finding a calmness in the realization that once you lance it, it doesn’t hurt as much as it did.”

“Makes sense.” Buffy understands what Tara’s saying, smiling softly at the Wiccan, Buffy glances down at their hands, watching as Tara’s thumb caresses softly across the top of her hand. “Your skin is so soft.” Buffy whispers before blinking and blushing at her comment. “Sorry, don’t know where that came from.” 

Tara chuckles and squeezes Buffy’s hands softly. “Thank you, sweetie. And you don’t have anything to be sorry about. Feel free to say whatever you want to me.”

“Anything?” Buffy’s eyes start to twinkle and she slowly grins at the Wiccan. Laughing quietly as Tara starts to laugh.

“Yes, anything.” Tara continues chuckling for a few minutes. “So, how was patrol tonight?”

“Okay. Dusted a few vamps.” Buffy admits quietly as she looks down at their hands, her eyes watching the pattern Tara’s thumb is rubbing over her hand. “Ran into Spike.”

Tara frowns at the slayer’s words. “How are things between you two?” Tara finally questions hoarsely after a few moments.

Buffy raises her eyes, seeing the frown and the guarded look come into Tara’s blue eyes. It hits her that they’re sitting there flirting with each other, and as far as Tara is aware, she’s still fucking Spike. Mentally berating herself, Buffy squeezes Tara’s hands and shakes her head. “I haven’t been with him for a few weeks. He’s been pushing and trying to get me to get with him.”

Relaxing, Tara nibbles on her bottom lip. “He’s not going to give you up easily, Buffy.” Tara whispers quietly, her eyes searching the slayer’s hazel eyes. “Has he tried to… become physical with you any of these times?” Tara questions diplomatically.

Buffy sighs quietly, slowly nodding her head. “He’s taken a couple swings at me, hoping I’ll retaliate and then…” Buffy trails off blushing lightly. 

“He can trigger your sex drive for you to fuck him.” Tara continues for the slayer, growling quietly under her breath at the vampire’s obviousness. “Bastard.” Tara lifts one of her hands from Buffy’s and runs it through her hair roughly as she thinks heavily. 

Buffy raises an eyebrow in surprise at Tara. “I know we were kind of using the beating each other for foreplay, which I told you about, but what makes you say it’s a trigger?”

Tara blinks and focuses in on the slayer, watching her intently for a few minutes. “You don’t realize…” Tara trails off, slowly shaking her head as she looks down. “Bear with me here for a second, Buffy.” Tara tries to get her thoughts in order as how to phrase this to Buffy.

Buffy frowns watching Tara intently. “Okay.” Buffy finally agrees watching as the emotions cross Tara’s face.

Tara smiles briefly at Buffy before leaning in and speaking softly. “I need your honesty regarding this. I know you’ll probably want to automatically deny it, but there’s no need to, okay?” 

Buffy looks into Tara’s serious blue eyes and slowly nods her head. “I’ll try.” Buffy finally offers.

“Thank you.” Tara quirks her lips before continuing. “I honestly think this is something that has to do with your Slayer genes, for lack of another word.” Tara tilts her head and looks at Buffy before reminding her. “Honest answer, Buffy. When you’ve had a very rough night slaying, being beat up and beating up on demons, don’t you become extremely aroused?”

Buffy blushes darkly, her eyes dropping to her and Tara’s hands clasped together, her head shaking in the negative automatically, as she remembers Tara telling her she needed her honest answer. Sighing quietly, Buffy finally nods her head, once, sharply.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Tara smiles encouragingly at the slayer as Buffy slowly raises her eyes back to her. “Not that other people don’t receive enjoyment and pleasure from pain, but I think part of your being the slayer probably causes more of a response than most people. And the more violent your night is, the worse it is, I would assume?”

Buffy whimpers quietly as she looks back down briefly before raising her eyes again. “Yes.” Buffy finally whispers softly. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Tara reaches up to brush a finger over Buffy’s cheek, smiling softly at Buffy. “But what I’m getting at, is that I believe Spike realizes that this is what happens, and he’s trying to force you into getting to that state so he can fuck you.” 

Buffy growls quietly, her eyes darkening in anger as she remembers Spike’s taunts and comments, his taking swings at her to make her fight him. “That bastard!” Buffy finally hisses lowly. 

“Am I right?” Tara watches as Buffy slowly nods her head.

“I think so. He’s always trying to irritate me, get me pissed off to where I’ll fight him.” Buffy explains quietly, continuing to think about it. “How the hell is he aware of that?”

“He’s been around for over a hundred years, Buffy. Demons talk to each other, and I think he’s always watched you. His senses are sharp, he may have heard, smelled or seen something that would have led him to believe it. He’s bragged often enough about killing two previous slayers, surely he watched them trying to find out their weaknesses before finally fighting them. He doesn’t strike me as the type that would take a chance with his un-life by fighting them without being pretty sure he has a damn good chance of beating them.” Tara explains quietly, watching the slayer.

“Just what I wanted to be aware of… that bastard smelling me after fights.” Buffy growls angrily, her eyes sparking. “I bet he was doing it even before the chip was put in!”

“Sorry.” Tara smiles sadly at Buffy. “I’m not positive that’s what it is, Buffy.”

“You’re probably right. He’s followed me around enough, and I know I can smell things from a pretty good distance, vampires can also.” Buffy clenches her jaw at the thought of smelling like a damn dog in heat to the other demons when she’s fighting.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tara whispers softly, seeing the anger in Buffy’s eyes.

“No, Tara.” Buffy takes a couple deep breaths to get control of her anger, slowly shaking her head as she comes to the realization that there isn’t anything she can do about her body’s reaction to fighting. “It just pisses me off that demons are probably able to smell me when I’ve been fighting.” Buffy admits, frowning. “It never really occurred to me before.”

Tara bites her lip as she considers the problem. “I think I remember reading a spell that was supposed to make something have no fragrance whatsoever. But I’ll have to research it and see what it consists of, if you’d like me to?” Tara offers, smiling at the slayer.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head, smiling at the Wiccan. “I appreciate it, though.”

“Buffy, please let me look into it. What would it hurt?” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Plus it’ll give you a reason to come visit me.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer, chuckling as Buffy’s eyes narrow on her.

“I need a reason?” Buffy jokes back with the Wiccan, slowly relaxing as she lets go of the rest of her anger. 

“No.” Tara whispers seriously. “You’re more than welcome to visit me anytime day or night, Buffy.”

Buffy searches the Wiccan’s eyes, seeing the seriousness and caring showing in the blue depths. “Thank you, Tara.”

“No thanks necessary, Buffy. I’ll be there for you, no matter what.” Tara offers quietly, hoping to make Buffy understand that no matter what happens between them, she would always consider her a friend.

Buffy smiles softly at the Wiccan. “I think that maybe we should talk with certain people, before taking this…” Buffy tries to think of a proper word.

Tara chuckles softly. “Attraction, caring, desire, wanting to jump each other’s bones?”

Buffy laughs, but also blushes at the same time. “Were you always like this?” Buffy finally questions, shaking her head as she looks into Tara’s twinkling eyes.

“Pretty much. Just not quite so obvious.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. Picking up her soda, Tara finishes the drink watching Buffy. “Is it such a surprise?” Tara finally question softly after setting her empty glass back on the table.

Buffy blushes and does a half nod, half shake of her head. 

Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy, chuckling quietly. “Was that a yes or a no?”

“Both.” Buffy bites her lip, blushing as she looks at Tara. “I keep seeing you in my head like you were when you were first around us, shy and quiet. But then I remember things from when you lived in the house…” Buffy blushes again, looking down at the table. 

Tara studies Buffy, her eyes becoming distant as she thinks about what the slayer’s saying, before a loud laugh bursts from her. “Naughty slayer!” Tara winks at Buffy as the slayer jerks her head up to look at her when she laughed.

“TARA!” Buffy’s eyes get wide at the obvious enjoyment that Tara is getting out of her embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to.” Buffy grumbles quietly, her lips starting to quirk as the funniness of the situation starts to sink in. “Slayer hearing isn’t always a good thing, you know!! Especially when I’ve come home after an extremely busy night!” Buffy growls, her eyes showing the laughter she’s holding in.

“Goddess! I needed that.” Tara wipes the tears from her face, smiling at Buffy. Leaning in, Tara grins wickedly.

Buffy unconsciously leans in with Tara, smiling at the Wiccan.

“Play your cards right, Slayer, and you’ll learn first hand what causes those noises.” Tara whispers at the same time she teases a finger down over Buffy’s lips, chin and neck, stopping at her shirt as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Buffy whimpers and captures Tara’s finger, holding it to her for a second before releasing it. “Don’t tease the slayer, Tara. I would be more than happy to say to hell with talking to everyone else, and drag your ass out of here.” 

“Are you forgetting something, Buffy?” Tara questions softly, becoming serious. Seeing the eyebrows of the slayer pulling down and bunching together into a frown, Tara looks knowingly at Buffy. “Why did I come here tonight, Buffy?”

Buffy’s eyes widen in realization and she looks at Tara. Buffy leans in even closer to Tara close enough to feel the Wiccan’s warm breath caressing over her lips. “What would happen if we went back to your dorm room?” 

Tara’s eyes become smoky, turning gray as she allows her desire to show for the slayer. “Do you want a stroke by stroke, kiss by kiss explanation of exactly what I would do to you?”

Buffy closes her eyes groaning quietly as she feels her own desire jump to the surface at Tara’s words. Easing back a short distance, Buffy fights back her desire, before slowly opening her eyes to look at Tara. “God! That isn’t quite what I meant, Tara.” Buffy finally hoarsely admits. “I meant more of in the future between us personally and with the rest of the group.”

Tara blinks as she stomps on her desire, finally locking it back behind a very thin barrier. “Sorry, kind of misunderstood what you were asking. Between us? Hopefully lots of seeing each other, loving each other, talking and maybe one day moving in together if we find out that we want to spend our lives together. As for the rest of the gang, I guess it would depend on exactly how well they took us seeing each other.” Tara shrugs as she takes a deep breath, slowly calming down. “I can’t tell you what will happen regarding the rest of the group, Buffy.”

Buffy looks down at the table where Tara’s hands are clasped. Placing her hands on top of Tara’s for a moment watching as Tara shifts one of her hands to thread their fingers together, Buffy looks up at Tara. “What if, say four months down the road one of us decides that we don’t want to be with the other person anymore?”

Tara tilts her head as she considers Buffy. “Sweetie, there are no guarantees in life. Who’s to say I won’t be walking to the grocery store tomorrow and some idiot jumps the curb and runs me over? I hope that we both live to be a hundred years old, driving our neighbors crazy with screaming each other’s names into the night…” Tara smiles at Buffy’s wide eyes. “But we don’t know. It’s taking a chance, and it’s considered living life, sweetie.” Tara shrugs her shoulders. “It will hurt, but I honestly believe that we would be able to end this as adults and be able to remain friends. At least I would hope we could.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Do you want this?” Buffy questions hesitantly as she looks down at their hands, Tara’s soft, pale hands compared to her small, tanned, rough hands. 

“Yes.” Tara answers simply, knowing in her heart that she already loves Buffy, and now that the possibility of the slayer caring for her and possibly loving her is within her grasp, wanting to grab on with both hands to the slayer. Protecting and being there for the woman that had been through so much in her short lifetime. 

Buffy smiles as she raises her eyes at Tara’s soft, definitive and quick answer. “Didn’t take you long to decide on that.”

“What is there to decide?” Tara rubs her thumb in a circular motion over Buffy’s hand. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but stupid usually isn’t one of them.”

Buffy snorts back a laugh, shaking her head at Tara’s smirk. “You’re definitely not stupid. At least I never thought you were. Getting involved with me, on the other hand may start to point that way.” 

“Why would my being involved with you be stupid?” Tara questions seriously. 

Buffy drops her eyes looking down at the table. “Come on, Tara. My love life hasn’t exactly been great. One night with me, Angel loses his soul. Riley can’t handle it and runs off to South America.” Buffy whispers, thinking about Riley taking a moment to actually wonder what would have happened if she’d caught him before he reached the helicopter, slowly coming to the realization that it wouldn’t have worked with him. She was in love with the thought of being in love she was never actually in love with Riley. “Huh.” 

Tara watches Buffy’s facial features tilting her head as Buffy finally seems to come to some kind of realization. With her muttered ‘huh’, Tara finally questions softly. “What is it, sweetie?”

Buffy looks into Tara’s curious eyes. “I just realized that I never actually loved Riley.” Buffy shakes her head, blinking a couple times as it settles in her mind. “The one person that was my most normal and the longest relationship I ever had, and I didn’t love him.”

Tara sighs quietly, looking at the slayer. “I’m sorry, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers, feeling sadness for the slayer deep in her soul. 

Buffy shakes her head after a few minutes. “No reason for you to be sorry, Tara.” Buffy exhales heavily as she chuckles. “You know, that’s been bugging the hell out of me all this time, and now… now it’s gone.” Buffy admits, seeing the confusion on Tara’s face, Buffy squeezes her hands gently. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to confuse you. It always bugged me that he and I could be happy now, married or whatever, if I had been able to catch him before he left. But now, thinking about it…” Buffy shakes her head, smiling softly. “If I’d caught him, it would have probably just delayed the inevitable.”

“So, you’re basically saying you feel better about it now?” Tara questions, her trademark crooked grin on her face as she watches Buffy nod her head quickly and forcefully. “That’s great, sweetie!”

“How do you do that?” Buffy questions tilting her head as she looks at Tara, chuckling at the frown crossing the Wiccan’s face. “How do you make me think things and work out my problems?”

Tara laughs quietly and shakes her head. “It’s not me, sweetie. It’s just talking about things makes you start to think. Sometimes saying them out loud helps you to work it out. When you start thinking, you work things out in your head and come to the realizations on your own. I didn’t do anything, except be an ear for you to chew on.”

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the thought of nibbling and chewing on the Wiccan’s ear, which leads to thoughts of her mouth, lips, tongue and teeth on other body parts. 

Tara groans as she sees the desire crossing Buffy’s face, the slayer’s eyes darkening perceptibly. “What did I say to get that look?” Tara questions hoarsely, feeling an answering desire hitting her body.

“Thinking about chewing on body parts.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, chuckling as Tara blushes lightly. “Didn’t expect me to say that, did you? You started it with the ear comment.” Buffy shrugs and plays her fingers over Tara’s hands, softly stroking down the long, delicate fingers. Cocking her head to the side when she notices the difference between Tara’s fingers on her right hand compared to her left. Frowning at the slightly crooked fingers, it takes her a minute to realize what caused it, making her frown even harder.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Tara questions softly watching Buffy.

“I never realized…” Buffy shakes her head, lifting Tara’s right hand up and rubbing the back of her fingers against her cheek. “I’m sorry for you being hurt.” Buffy finally looks into blue eyes.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer before turning her hand and cupping Buffy’s cheek in her palm. “Could I possibly ask you to walk me home? It’s getting late, and I think they’ll be closing in a few minutes.”

Buffy glances around the Bronze surprised to see only a few stragglers left while the employees are gathering up the trash and wiping down the tables. “I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.” Buffy blinks in surprise before releasing Tara’s hand that she was still holding and standing beside the table. “Of course I’ll walk you home.” Buffy smiles shyly at the Wiccan. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara glances at Buffy out of the corner of her eye as they make their way towards the college. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” Tara questions softly.

Buffy slowly nods her head. “I have lunch shift.” Buffy sighs quietly. “I really need to look into getting another job.”

“Why don’t you check here on campus, sweetie?” Tara question softly. “Go up to the Administration Building tomorrow morning and see if there’s anything open.”

“Do you think there might be something there?” Buffy tilts her head as she thinks about it. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Not much of anything could be worse than coming home smelling like a greasy burger, right?” Tara chuckles as Buffy snarls her nose up in disgust.

“Do you have the slightest idea how many times I have to wash my body and hair to try and get rid of that smell?” Buffy shivers at the thought. 

“Your shampoo and body wash bill must be outrageous.” Tara jokes as they walk into the dorm.

“You have no idea!” Buffy chuckles as they walk up the stairs, finally resting against the wall beside Tara’s door as she watches the Wiccan pull the keys from her pocket and unlock it before pushing it open. 

“Coming in?” Tara questions softly, looking at the slayer.

Buffy looks longingly at the Wiccan before slowly shaking her head. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

Tara leans against her door frame, putting herself within inches of Buffy. Searching the hazel eyes, seeing the desire so obvious in the depths, Tara reaches up and brushes some hair away from Buffy’s cheek. “If it’s how everyone will react, I’ll talk with Willow tomorrow.” Tara offers quietly. “I know that Dawn’s gone, but I don’t think she’ll have much of a problem with it. As for Xander and Anya, it really doesn’t have anything to do with them, sweetie. Other than the fact that Xander and Willow have been best friends forever and he might be upset for her.”

Buffy closes her eyes and presses against Tara’s hand that stayed to cup her cheek. “You can’t know how much I want to stay. And you aren’t making it easy to walk away right now.” Buffy slowly opens her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Tara whispers, slowly dropping her hand away from Buffy’s cheek. “Be careful on the way home, sweetie.” Tara leans in and brushes her lips softly over Buffy’s, before easing back stepping slowly into her room, keeping eye contact with the slayer.

Buffy whimpers softly as Tara slowly backs into her room, unconsciously following the Wiccan. “Maybe a few kisses first, then I’ll head home.” Buffy murmurs quietly, looking at Tara’s lips.

Tara quirks her lips at the slayer before slowly closing and locking the door after Buffy finishes coming into the room. “Only as far and as fast as you want to go.” Tara groans deeply as firm lips attach themselves to hers as soon as she finishes her statement. Growling quietly as Buffy quickly deepens the kiss, invading her mouth with an eager tongue. Battling strongly against Buffy, Tara wraps her arms around her waist, urging the slayer against her.

Buffy moans loudly as she finally breaks the kiss to breathe heavily. Running her hands up Tara’s arms, clasping them behind her neck, she smirks at the flushed Wiccan. Seeing the pounding of the Wiccan’s heartbeat at her pulse point, Buffy growls hungrily, dipping her lips to the flesh calling out to her. Capturing and sucking hungrily on the flesh, Buffy moves her hands down to curl and dig her fingers lightly into Tara’s waist. Finally releasing the flesh, she kisses eagerly up the Wiccan’s neck, enjoying the taste of the Wiccan immensely. Flicking her tongue over Tara’s earlobe, Buffy whispers hotly into her ear. “Do you have any idea how delicious you taste?” Buffy smiles at Tara’s loud groan. “Do you taste that good everywhere?” Buffy questions hoarsely before nipping on Tara’s earlobe.

“Goddess!!!” Tara reaches up with one hand, gently grasping the slayer’s hair at the nape of her neck and easing her away from her neck, where she was nipping and sucking. “I can’t wear a turtleneck to my meeting tomorrow, so be a little more circumspect.”

“Why?” Buffy growls roughly, hearing the Wiccan’s heart pounding wildly, the delicious smell of arousal coming from Tara feeding her own desire. “I want to taste, nibble, suck and bite.” Buffy forces her face forward, licking her tongue strongly over Tara’s pulse point.

“I don’t think… GODDESS, BUFFY!” Tara cries out loudly as Buffy shifts her shirt, attaching her lips to the starting swell of her left breast. 

Buffy sucks hungrily on the flesh, pulling it into her mouth while her hands quickly work their way to Tara’s shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly. “Want.” Buffy growls as she nips the Wiccan’s flesh before sucking it back hungrily into her mouth. Buffy finally runs her hands around Tara’s body, finding the clasp of her bra and swiftly unhooking it. Dragging her hands back around, she shifts the bra up out of her way before releasing the flesh that she’d been attached to, seeing the dark hickey. Licking her lips at the sight of her mark on the pale flesh, Buffy grins wickedly before her eyes drop, groaning at the hard rosy colored nipples begging for attention.

“Buffy, thought you wanted to go slow?” Tara pants heavily, trying to get control of the flood of arousal coursing through her body, literally drenching her panties. 

Buffy slowly nods her head to Tara, not listening to the Wiccan’s words as she gently pinches the hard flesh between her thumb and forefinger. Her body flinching in commiseration with Tara’s as Tara’s nipple hardens even more. “A few kisses, before going home.” Buffy smirks, finally dragging her eyes up to look into the slate gray eyes looking back at her. “I didn’t mention what I was going to kiss, did I?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tara questions before roughly pulling Buffy against her, ravaging the slayer’s mouth, sucking hungrily on Buffy’s eager tongue before grunting and jerking into Buffy’s body as the slayer drags her blunt nails down her back, making her shiver with desire.

Buffy pinches Tara’s nipple more firmly with her right hand, twisting it slightly, while dragging her left hand’s nails back up Tara’s back. Growling as Tara latches onto her bottom lip, biting it roughly before releasing it and bathing it with her tongue. “So much for the gentle, shy Wiccan.” Buffy growls as she drags her own tongue over her bottom lip, getting the slight taste of copper. 

Tara’s eyes drop to Buffy’s swollen, lightly bleeding lip. “I don’t hear you complaining. And I never said I was gentle… I just never had much of a chance to be this way.” Tara admits, feeling comfortable enough with the slayer to let her know this about herself.

“You like being rough?” Buffy questions, her voice deep at the thought as she searches Tara’s eyes. 

“Sometimes.” Tara nods her head before gently bathing Buffy’s lip with her tongue. “Sometimes I do want to be gentle and loving, but at other times I want to be fast and hard.” Tara looks in Buffy’s eyes before pulling the slayer’s head back and attacking her neck firmly with her teeth. “What…” A long, firm lick up the column of the slayer’s neck. “Are you…” A nip at the juncture of the slayer’s neck and shoulder. “In the mood for?” Tara questions before latching onto Buffy’s pulse point.

“God, Tara!” Buffy calls out hoarsely before shifting both her hands down and around Tara’s back, grasping the firm butt cheeks in her hands as she urges Tara roughly against her, grunting loudly as Tara slides a firm thigh between her legs, forcing them further apart.

“What do you want, Slayer?” Tara questions as she works her way back up Buffy’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin behind Buffy’s ear, smirking as Buffy jerks and grinds against her thigh. “Tell me. Tell me anything you want.” Tara breathes hotly into Buffy’s ear before flicking her tongue out to caress over the outer shell. “Do you want me to let you go? Do you want me to make slow, gentle love to you all night? Or do you want me to throw you on the bed, rip off your clothes and fuck you until you scream my name?”

“FUCK!” Buffy cries out as she jerks against Tara’s thigh at the Wiccan’s words, rubbing fast and hard, Buffy whimpers loudly as the orgasm explodes from her body. 

“That wasn’t one of the options.” Tara growls before pushing Buffy back, making her sit on the bed before straddling Buffy’s thighs on her knees as she quickly pulls the slayer’s crop top off, salivating at the sight of the slayer’s light brown nipples prominently on display. Gently pushing on the slayer’s shoulders, Tara shifts her body to where she’s holding her upper half up with her arms, head even with the slayer’s breasts, but her legs and hips shift to nestle between Buffy’s legs. Attacking the nipples crying out for attention, Tara smirks as she feels the slayer’s hands grab hold of her hair and pull her in even tighter against her breast.

“JESUS, TARA!” Buffy cries out loudly as Tara bites down firmly on one of her nipples. Buffy growls as her body bows in reaction to the feeling of the pleasurable pain. Opening her eyes that she’d unconsciously closed, Buffy makes contact with Tara’s eyes, shocked again at the depth of desire and the love so obvious. Panting heavily, Buffy whimpers at the desire literally pooling between her legs, knowing that it has to have soaked through her jeans by now. 

Easing off the slayer’s nipple, Tara circles her tongue soothingly around the swollen, reddened flesh. Shifting herself, so she’s supporting her upper body with one arm, Tara runs her free hand over Buffy’s body, looking intently at the small, firm and perfectly proportioned breasts to the too skinny, but definitely muscular build of the slayer. “How can someone so small and beautiful be so strong and caring?” Tara questions hoarsely. “And Goddess, we need to feed you, sweetie. You’re pretty much just skin stretched over muscle and bone.” Tara whispers as she runs her fingers down the slayer’s ribs.

“No-Nobody knows how to cook. Plus I… forget to eat.” Buffy hoarsely mutters, grunting as Tara’s hand slides down to cup her through her jeans.

“Goddess, you’re soaked.” Tara jerks her eyes up to look into Buffy’s desire-filled eyes. 

Nodding her head sharply, Buffy whimpers as Tara’s hand quickly unbuttons and slides down the zipper to her jeans before wiggling in to caress over her silk covered mound. “Tara!” Buffy growls hungrily as she drags her hands up the Wiccan’s back to cup behind her head, urging her up to her lips. Eagerly devouring the Wiccan’s mouth, Buffy invades and battles against Tara’s tongue. With shaking hands, Buffy runs them back down Tara’s body, sliding around to the front of Tara’s pants. In her eagerness, Buffy rips the button off Tara’s jeans before finally being able to drag the zipper down. “Clothes off.” Buffy begs after breaking the kiss to breathe, as she tries to push the jeans down Tara’s legs. 

Tara nods as she kisses her way down Buffy’s neck, suckling briefly on the slayer’s breasts before dragging her tongue down the slayer’s quivering abdomen. Moaning loudly at the smell of the slayer’s rich, musky scent, Tara shifts her body to stand while shifting Buffy’s jeans down, groaning as she comes to the slayer’s boots. Quickly untying and yanking the boots off, followed quickly by the socks, Tara finishes pulling Buffy’s jeans off before staring at the slayer’s naked body except for the scrap of black cloth covering her mound. “Goddess, you are beautiful, Buffy.” Tara hoarsely whispers before toeing off her tennis shoes and shoving down her jeans and panties, her socks coming off with the jeans. 

Buffy groans loudly at the sight of Tara’s body, flushed and lightly coated with a thin sheen of sweat, never realizing how beautiful the Wiccan was. The body curvy but firm with muscles perceptibly playing under the skin as she moves, the strip of dark blonde hair shimmering with the desire coating it. Inhaling deeply, Buffy’s groans turn into growls as her mouth floods with the desire to taste Tara. “You’re beautiful.” Buffy quickly stands before roughly yanking off her own panties before pressing her body against Tara’s, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressing against each other. Leaning up the short distance, Buffy captures Tara’s lips in a tantalizing kiss while running her hands up and down the Wiccan’s back, clasping firm buttocks in her hands and squeezing gently. 

Tara whimpers into the slayer’s mouth and presses her body even more firmly against Buffy her body aching with desire as Buffy finally releases her mouth to kiss down her jaw and neck.

“I want to make love to you.” Buffy murmurs as she gently eases Tara back on the bed, settling beside the Wiccan as her eyes caress over the woman’s beautiful features while her fingers softly caress over Tara’s chest and stomach, circling around Tara’s belly button.

“Please.” Tara’s voice is barely above a whisper, her eyes closing as Buffy’s fingers slowly caress over her lower abdomen, playing over her mound without dipping any further. 

“You know I don’t have a clue as to what I’m doing, don’t you?” Buffy admits quietly as she runs her fingers over the small strip of hair, her eyes darkening as Tara’s body jumps, her hips rotating as she tries to urge her fingers down further.

Swallowing hard, trying to think coherently, Tara opens her eyes, looking at Buffy as the slayer finally lifts her eyes to look at her. “You may not know what you’re doing, but by the Goddess, you’re doing a damn fine job of it. Keep going, honey, you’re doing wonderfully, just follow your instincts.” Tara hoarsely whispers, running a hand over Buffy’s cheek before caressing a thumb over her bottom lip. 

Buffy smiles softly, before capturing Tara’s thumb between her lips sucking gently before playing her tongue over the pad for a few moments, finally releasing it. “Wonderful advice.” Buffy murmurs kissing Tara softly on the lips while sliding her hand over to the Wiccan’s hip. “I haven’t had my fill of those lips yet tonight, so I will definitely be back.” Buffy smirks before shifting her body so she’s hovering over Tara as she slowly works her way down the Wiccan’s body, groaning as Tara’s hands caress over her back, through her hair to finally dig firmly into her shoulders. Buffy makes her way to Tara’s lower abdomen, hovering just above the Wiccan’s sex. Inhaling deeply at the rich, earthy smell coming from Tara, Buffy growls hungrily.

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara cries out softly as she shifts her legs open, bracing her feet on the bed to push up slightly, trying to urge Buffy on.

Buffy chuckles as she finally settles her body between Tara’s thighs, gazing upon the swollen, desire covered flesh. Running a finger lightly over Tara’s swollen lips, without pressing in, Buffy closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose, the smell of Tara’s desire invading her body, quickly becoming her favorite fragrance. Feeling Tara shift, and her body opening beneath her finger that had come to a halt on the silken smooth skin, Buffy opens her eyes and groans as she realizes Tara had shifted her legs further apart, opening her body to her eyes and touch. Turning her head, Buffy places a firm kiss on Tara’s thigh beside her before slowly dragging her tongue up the thigh, enjoying the flavor of the Wiccan, noticing the difference of the taste as she encounters the escaped desire.

Tara whimpers loudly as Buffy starts to lap over her inner thigh with long, firm strokes of her tongue. Her thoughts becoming less coherent the closer the slayer comes to where she needs her, growling in frustration when she feels the slayer shift to her other leg, slowly working her way up the other inner thigh. 

Buffy feels a light haze coming over her mind as she slowly comes closer to her goal after licking up every drop of the fluid she can find on Tara’s thighs. Sliding her hands under Tara’s butt, Buffy gently lift’s Tara’s body before starting at the bottom of her slit, her tongue delving between Tara’s lips to drag firmly up the Wiccan’s opening. Groaning as she holds onto Tara firmly when the Wiccan jerks as she drags the length of her tongue over her swollen clit.

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara whimpers, dragging her hands to Buffy’s head, clasping the slayer’s head between her hands, firmly urging her to continue with her ministrations.

“Taste good.” Buffy growls hungrily before delving deep within the Wiccan with her tongue, swirling it within Tara’s body before curling it to bring out more of the fluid she’s wanting. Licking her lips at the flavor, Buffy dives back in lapping eagerly over the Wiccan’s body, dragging her tongue firmly over Tara’s quivering clit time after time, feeling the muscle swell and start to pulse continuously. Finally wrapping her lips around the muscle, Buffy sucks hungrily, groaning in pleasure as she feels Tara jerk before coming, flooding her mouth and chin with the delightful fluid. Unaware of her own body’s ache, as she grinds against the bed, her own desire at an all new high.

“BUFFY!” Tara screams as the orgasm explodes from her body, jerking and grinding her body against Buffy as the slayer continues to lap hungrily over her, occasionally stopping to suckle at her clit before sliding her tongue back within her body.

Buffy whimpers quietly as she finishes gathering up all the fluid she can find. As she realizes where her hands are grasping and both her pinkies are between Tara’s butt cheeks, lightly separating the flesh, Buffy’s eyes widen as she feels the fluid that had obviously escaped and slid between Tara’s cheeks. “More.” Buffy grunts loudly as she lifts Tara up further, tilting her head and sliding her tongue firmly between Tara’s butt cheeks.

“SHIT!” Tara cries out, pressing her feet down into the bed and jerking her body up as Buffy’s tongue drags over her rosebud, making her shake as she feels her body coiling for another orgasm.

Seeing, feeling and hearing Tara’s reaction, Buffy slides her tongue back over the puckered opening, circling it firmly while trying to keep contact as Tara literally pushes her body up to the point where only her feet, shoulders and head are touching the bed. Buffy snickers as she feels the flood of liquid making its way down to her lips and tongue. Quickly gathering the fluid, Buffy eases Tara’s body back down on the bed, as the Wiccan’s legs finally give out, her body shaking uncontrollably. Finally lifting her head, when she only hears the harsh panting coming from the Wiccan, Buffy looks up at her lover.

“I’ll be damned.” Buffy mutters hoarsely, seeing Tara’s eyes rolled back in her head. Making sure Tara’s body is lying in a comfortable position, Buffy lies beside her, running a hand gently over Tara’s cheek as she waits for the Wiccan to come to. “Either I did something very seriously wrong, or extremely right.” Buffy chuckles deeply, knowing that what she’d done obviously wasn’t wrong. Pressing soft kisses over the Wiccan’s other cheek and ear Buffy rubs her nose in Tara’s hair. “Wake up, love.” Buffy whispers into Tara’s ear. “Definitely have to experiment more, if I get that kind of a reaction.” Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought. 

“Definitely.” Tara hoarsely mutters as she slowly drags her eyes open, seeing spots of differing colors. “What… did you… do to me?” Tara finally questions, trying to swallow and get her throat lubricated.

Buffy places a quick kiss on Tara’s lips, before easing off the bed and grabbing a water from the refrigerator, opening it before helping Tara sit up so she can sip the water. “Followed my instincts?” Buffy grins at the Wiccan as Tara rolls her eyes.

Taking a few minutes to drink the majority of the water before taking a few deep calming breaths, Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “Your instincts may be the death of me, but I am SO not complaining.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before reaching up to tuck some hair behind Buffy’s ear. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy questions softly as she strokes a thumb gently over Tara’s jaw, looking seriously at the Wiccan.

Tara nods her head, offering the rest of the water to Buffy, smiling as Buffy quickly finishes it before placing it on the nightstand. Shifting her body, Tara runs a hand down Buffy’s side to clasp the slayer’s leg in her hand, urging Buffy to lift her leg. Sliding her thigh between Buffy’s legs, Tara urges the slayer to relax down on the bed on her side. Facing the slayer, Tara gazes into Buffy’s eyes, smiling softly. “I’m extremely okay.” Tara finally whispers, kissing Buffy softly while slowly playing her fingers over the slayer’s firm, tense body. Feeling Buffy’s body literally vibrating under her fingertips, Tara breaks the kiss. “What do you need, Buffy? Besides the obvious.” Tara looks intently into Buffy’s hazel eyes.

“You.” Buffy whispers, getting lost in the Wiccan’s eyes.

Tara feels her heart constrict at the simple, but telling word. “You have me, honey.” Tara whispers, leaning in to kiss Buffy gently, slowly sweeping her tongue around the slayer’s mouth, enjoying the flavor of herself on Buffy’s lips and tongue. “You so have me.” Tara murmurs again as she eases away from the slayer. “You’re trembling, honey.” Tara comments softly.

“I…” Buffy shakes her head, not knowing how to explain what she’s feeling. The desire for this woman’s touch surpassing all feelings she’d ever felt before, the want and need to touch, taste and to be touched and tasted in turn making her shake uncontrollably. 

Feeling and seeing Buffy’s body literally start shaking Tara quickly slides a hand between Buffy’s thighs, whimpering at the amount of fluid easing from the slayer. Dragging two fingers through the wetness, Tara slides them firmly within the slayer’s body. Inhaling deeply as the slayer’s inner muscles clamp down on her fingers immediately, holding her captive as she floods her hand, climaxing instantly.

“Yessss…” Buffy hisses as she arches her body against Tara’s while throwing her head back.

Curling her fingers immediately within the slayer, Tara attaches her lips to the slayer’s throat while caressing the tips of her fingers over the slayer’s sweet spot, growling hungrily as Buffy cries out loudly a few minutes later, drenching her hand with her nectar. Bringing her thumb into play, Tara circles around the slayer’s swollen clit, pressing lightly to begin with, before gradually rubbing faster and harder as she’s finally able to stroke within the slayer’s body with her fingers, uncurling them for the time being.

Buffy whimpers loudly, her body starting to rock firmly against Tara’s hand as the Wiccan quickly pulls another orgasm from her body, surprised when Tara doesn’t stop but seems to almost become obsessed. Growling Tara starts to stroke within her faster and harder.

Tara shifts her body, pressing against Buffy so the slayer eases onto her back, while continuing to stroke over and within the slayer’s body. Easing a third finger within Buffy, Tara nips her way down Buffy’s body while she continues her firm stroking. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers before sucking the slayer’s rock hard, swollen clit into her mouth, sucking as strongly as she can as she curls her fingers to stroke over Buffy’s sweet spot continuously.

“FUCK ME!” Buffy finally cries out as it feels like her whole body is climaxing as Tara tips her over the edge again. Bending in half as she grabs hold of Tara’s waist, her fingers digging into the Wiccan’s flesh as she continues to come. “Ta----ta----“ Buffy whimpers, collapsing back on the bed, dragging her fingernails up Tara’s sides as she lays back on the bed, unable to move, or say anything as she pants heavily, staring up at the hazy ceiling, curiously wondering if the room was filled with smoke from her overheated body.

Tara eases her fingers out of the slayer before lapping at the flood of liquid that coats the slayer’s thighs and sex, cleaning her thoroughly, frowning at the liquid that had escaped to soak into the bedspread. “Have to have a bucket ready next time.” Tara growls, before chuckling at her own words. Gently sucking one outer lip into her mouth, stroking her tongue over the swollen flesh before treating the other one to the same treatment, Tara finally places a soft kiss on Buffy’s quivering clit, knowing the slayer has to be tender from the way she’d attached herself to the muscle. Slowly working her way up Buffy’s body, Tara supports herself on her elbows as she looks down at an unfocused, but grinning slayer. “Better, honey?” Tara finally questions softly.

Buffy’s lips quiver, her eyes finally shifting to look at Tara. Blinking at the Wiccan, as she’s still unable to say anything. 

“One blink yes, two no?” Tara offers, grinning crookedly at the slayer. Laughing outright when Buffy does one exaggerated blink. “I’m assuming that’s for you doing better now.”

Buffy blinks once again, before moaning quietly as Tara drags her fingernails teasingly across her chest. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tara whispers as she flicks her nail over the slayer’s nipple, watching as Buffy blinks twice, quickly. “Do you want me to be gentler?” Tara smirks as Buffy blinks twice again. “Do you like me doing this?” Tara gently squeezes the nipple before flicking it with her nail, kissing Buffy on the cheek as she blinks once. Working her way to Buffy’s ear, Tara purrs softly. “Or would you prefer me to do this?” Tara lifts her head so she can see Buffy’s eyes as she pinches the slayer’s nipple hard, while twisting it at the same time.

Buffy grunts loudly, her body jerking at the witch’s unexpected roughness, before opening her eyes to look at Tara, blinking once before growling and leaning up closing the distance to kiss Tara firmly. 

Tara chuckles wickedly as Buffy finally collapses back on the bed. Seeing the desire in her lover’s eyes, but also seeing the obvious tiredness, Tara sighs quietly. Releasing the slayer’s nipple, Tara reaches up and cups Buffy’s cheek gently, while rubbing her thumb soothingly across the dark circle under one of the slayer’s eyes. “You still aren’t sleeping well, are you, honey?” 

Buffy swallows and slowly shakes her head. “No… how did you know?” 

“Besides the obviousness of the dark circles?” Tara looks deeply in Buffy’s eyes. “I would hear you pacing your room at all hours of the night before you would finally break down and head out to the back yard to sit.” Tara frowns as she considers the slayer for a few minutes. “If you’d like, I would love for you to stay the night. I’d offer to do a sleep spell on you, but I’d like to see if just being held might give you a few good hours of sleep.” Tara explains softly.

“I can stay here?” Buffy bites her lip, as tears start to gather in her eyes.

“Anytime, all the time.” Tara offers seriously before leaning down to press her lips gently against one eyelid. “I love you, honey. Anything and everything that I can do or give you, is yours. Just ask and if I can, I’ll do it.” Tara nibbles on the inside of her lip as she looks intently at Buffy. “Will you stay the rest of tonight?”

“Yes.” Buffy finally relaxes completely, the love so freely given by the Wiccan making her heart hurt as the tears slowly slide from her eyes down her cheeks. “I think they broke the mold when they made you, Tara Maclay.” Buffy whispers softly reaching up to brush a thumb over Tara’s lips.

Tara blushes and shakes her head before placing a kiss on Buffy’s thumb. “Come on, honey. Let’s get ready for bed.” Tara slowly rolls away from Buffy and off the bed, heading towards the closet.

Buffy pouts as she watches Tara. Surprised at the ease with which the Wiccan is walking around the room naked, watching Tara place two robes on the end of the bed, before she smiles and turns back to her dresser.

“Would you like something to sleep in?” Tara questions softly after pulling out her shower kit, along with a new spare toothbrush and deodorant. 

“Depends.” Buffy slowly stands and walks over to Tara, wrapping her arms around the Wiccan’s waist. “Would you prefer me to wear something to bed?”

“No.” Tara leans back into the slayer’s arms, closing her eyes in contentment as Buffy places a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“Then no, I don’t want to wear anything to bed.” Buffy brushes her cheek over Tara’s shoulder, before placing another kiss on the flesh. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Tara sets down the items in her hands so she can stroke her fingers over the slayer’s forearms.

“Nah. Kind of like the smell.” Buffy admits, inhaling deeply. “Plus I wouldn’t have any clean clothes to wear home in the morning.”

“True.” Tara admits quietly. “My clothes definitely won’t fit you, honey. You would look like a kid playing dress-up if you did wear them.”

Buffy growls playfully before nipping gently on Tara’s ear. “If you want me to get some sleep tonight, we better move this to the bathroom, because if we stay here much longer, I’m going to pick you up and toss you back onto the bed to have my evil way with you.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” Tara turns and grins at the slayer before kissing her firmly, but quickly. “Come on, honey. I want you to hopefully get a few hours of good, restful sleep.”

“Okay.” Buffy smiles as they both slide on the robes, gathering the few items before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy moans quietly as the urge to go to the bathroom hits. Slowly lifting her head, she smiles as she remembers the previous night. Looking down at the sleeping Wiccan, Buffy nibbles on her lower lip as she considers the woman. Smiling softly at the look of innocence and gentleness on the Wiccan’s face, compared to the remembrance of what the woman had done and said the night before. “You are a very surprising woman, Miss Tara Maclay.” Buffy whispers softly as she reaches up to stroke a fingertip over the Wiccan’s features.

Tara frowns as she feels something brushing over her cheek, before slowly opening her eyes. Grinning crookedly at the slayer looking intently at her, a smile on her face, Tara leans forward and presses her lips softly to Buffy’s. “Good morning, honey.” 

Buffy smiles in answer to Tara’s grin. “Good morning. So, it wasn’t all a dream last night?”

“Oh, no. No dream, honey.” Tara cups the slayer’s cheek in her hand and kisses her softly again. “I wish you could stay.” Tara whispers quietly, sighing as she wraps her arms around Buffy, hugging the slayer to her tightly.

“I wish I could, also.” Buffy admits brushing her cheek over Tara’s shoulder, allowing the Wiccan to hold her for a few minutes, enjoying being pressed against the Wiccan’s body. 

“But you need to go home, get cleaned up and go to work. I want to go for a run for a while to get my thoughts in order before showering and calling Willow.” Tara admits, sighing heavily.

“Run?” Buffy shifts so she can look in Tara’s eyes, smirking as Tara blushes lightly. “Since when do you run when you aren’t being chased?” Buffy actually takes in the Wiccan’s body, having noticed the firmness and slight musculature, being interested in other things she hadn’t really put two and two together. Stroking her fingers over the firm flesh, seeing the strength of the lean body, but not obvious muscle definition, more like a runner’s lean, strong body. “How far do you run and how often?” Buffy questions, shifting her body down as she allows her fingers and eyes to caress over Tara’s body, spending longer on the muscular thighs, smirking as she runs a finger over the Wiccan’s calf and Tara unconsciously tightens the muscles there, the muscle in her calf becoming more prominent.

“Ummm.” Tara swallows as Buffy starts a low burning desire in her body with her soft caresses. “Not long after I moved out.” Tara blinks a couple times and hooks her other leg around Buffy as the slayer seems to be entranced with her other leg. Squeezing her as much as she can with the leg, Tara finally whispers softly. “Honey, you don’t have time for what I’d like to do, and if you keep that up, you’re going to be extremely late for work.”

Buffy continues to stroke her finger curiously over Tara’s calf muscle for a few minutes before the Wiccan’s words sink in. Pulling her finger away, she looks into desire-filled eyes and whimpers quietly, shifting down to place a firm kiss on Tara’s calf. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Shhh. I know you didn’t, honey. Nothing to be sorry about, but if you hurry, you can go home, get cleaned up and maybe have time to hit the Admin Building before going to work.” Tara suggests softly.

Buffy nods her head and places another kiss on Tara’s leg before easing off the bed to stare down at the Wiccan. Breaking eye contact, Buffy shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot as she looks at the floor.

Tara frowns as she watches Buffy. “What’s wrong?” Tara questions softly as she stands to run a thumb gently over the furrowed brow. 

“I may be overstepping my boundaries here, but…” Buffy looks up at Tara, biting her lip before finally continuing. “Can I come back?”

“Why in the world would you think you’re overstepping your boundaries?” Tara questions hoarsely, looking deep into the slightly scared eyes. “Are you afraid I’ve changed my mind?” Seeing the guilty look cross Buffy’s face and the slayer look away, Tara inhales deeply. “Oh, honey.” Tara shakes her head and wraps her arms around the slayer. “Please come back, hell you don’t even have to go back home. Pack a bag with assorted clothes for the rest of the week, and stay with me.” Tara offers quickly.

Buffy relaxes against Tara, sighing quietly. “You want me to stay with you?”

“I told you last night that you were welcome here anytime. I meant it, honey.” Tara places her lips against Buffy’s temple and strokes her hands firmly up and down Buffy’s back. 

“Thank you.” Buffy shifts back and looks intently into Tara’s eyes, smiling at the seriousness showing. “I need to get dressed. I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Here.” Tara releases the slayer and walks over to her desk, pulling out the extra key for the dorm room. Playing her fingers over the rainbow keychain, Tara rolls her eyes. Going to pull the key off the keychain, she stops as small strong hands clasp her hands.

“Is that what I think it is?” Buffy questions quietly looking at the key and keychain. When Tara nods her head, blushing lightly, Buffy tilts her head considering the woman. “It’s the only key on that particular keychain, why were you going to take it off?”

“I didn’t think you would want the keychain.” Tara explains quietly. 

Buffy eases the key and keychain from Tara’s hands, running a thumb over the rainbow, chuckling softly. “Is there somewhere I can go to fill out the paperwork to be a card carrying bi-sexual? I don’t think they’ll let me into the strictly lesbian club, since I have been with guys.” 

“They would… after you swore on a stack of Lesbian Lover’s Bibles that you would never, ever even look at a guy again, let alone flirt, kiss or do anything else.” Tara jokes quietly, grinning crookedly at the slayer. “You’re welcome here anytime, honey. There’s your very own key in and out of my room, please use it.”

Buffy slowly nods her head, smiling at the key before looking up at Tara and placing a gentle kiss on the Wiccan’s lips. “I better go use the bathroom real quick, then head home to try and get things situated.”

“Be careful.” Tara watches sadly as Buffy quickly dresses. Leaning against her desk, Tara crosses her arms under her breasts as Buffy sits on the bed pulling on her socks and shoes. 

“Would you like me to bring some food from the DMP for us to eat tonight?” Buffy offers looking up at Tara as she ties her boots. Reaching out for the keys she’d set down beside her on the bed, Buffy stands and tucks them into her pants pocket while looking over the Wiccan’s form, her eyes lingering for long moments on the Wiccan’s apex before coming to a halt again as she reaches Tara’s breasts. “You’re very comfortable in your own skin, aren’t you?”

Tara shrugs, smiling briefly. “I have my moments where I still become embarrassed and self conscious, thankfully those times are becoming further and farther apart.” Tara explains, tilting her head as she watches Buffy practically prowl towards her.

“You have absolutely no reason to be embarrassed or self-conscious. You are gorgeous inside and out, Tara. I want you to know that.” Buffy explains before grasping the Wiccan’s head between her two hands and pulling Tara down the slight distance to kiss her hungrily, trying to show her how desirable and beautiful she is with a kiss.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out softly as Buffy finally releases her. “Can’t argue with that.” Tara blinks and shakes her head as she looks at the happy slayer.

“I’ll be by later, I promise.” Buffy strokes her fingers down Tara’s neck, letting her fingers trail around the mark she’d placed on Tara’s breast, grinning wickedly. “I like that.” Buffy admits softly, before frowning. “Wish yours would stay.” 

Tara’s eyes soften at the slayer’s words, part of her rejoicing happily at the thought that the slayer wishes there was more of a physical evidence that Buffy belonged to her. “As long as we know it in our hearts, that’s what’s important, Buffy. And as far as I’m concerned, we belong to each other.”

“I like the thought of belonging to you.” Buffy smiles before kissing Tara gently. “I really need to go.”

“Go, love. Please be careful and I’ll see you later.” Tara chuckles as Buffy smacks her firmly on the butt cheek before heading towards the door. “You’ll pay for that later, Slayer.”

“Looking forward to it, Mistress.” Buffy laughs heartily at the sight of Tara blushing darkly as she slides out of the door, winking at the Wiccan before running down to the bathroom before she springs a leak. “That could prove to be something to play with in the future.” Buffy murmurs grinning wickedly.

***

“Goddess, what is she trying to do to me?” Tara shakes her head as she takes a deep breath, pulling out her clothes to go running in, quickly dressing before sitting down on the bed, inhaling deeply, smelling the perfume of their lovemaking permeating the room. “Definitely need to go for a run. If I stay here, I’ll end up playing by myself.” Tara grumbles grabbing her keys off the nightstand, putting them on the rubber cord and pulling it over her head before she quickly heads out to go to the campus cross-country trail, wanting something more than the track to run to give her time to work out what to say to Willow in her head.

***

Buffy winces as she glances at the clock as she brushes her hair, wondering if she’ll have time to run by the college today to pop in to the Admin Building, or if she should just wait ‘til tomorrow. Mentally calculating the time it would take her to walk back to the campus, factoring in at least a half hour to talk with whomever is there, then the time to get to work, Buffy shakes her head, realizing there was no way she’d make it in to work by 11:30. Sighing heavily, she tosses her hairbrush on her dresser before grabbing a bag to pack away a couple of her uniforms, along with jeans, shirts and underwear. Tossing in a couple weapons along with stakes, she zips the gym bag closed, hooking it over her shoulder as she hears the phone ring. 

Trotting down the stairs, she stops halfway down when she hears Willow answer the phone, silently wondering if it’s Tara on the other end, her heartbeat picking up at the thought of her lover even as her brow furrows in worry with what Willow might do or say. 

***

Willow finishes eating her breakfast, placing the bowl in the sink as the phone rings. Knowing Buffy’s getting ready for work, she grabs it. “Hello?”

“Hi, Willow.” Tara takes a deep breath as she centers herself.

“Tara.” Willow breathes out the blonde’s name, slowly sitting down at the kitchen island, her legs becoming shaky, having not really talked to the Wiccan in months.

“Ummm. I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime today to discuss a few things.” Tara explains, not aware of the impersonal, almost cold tone of her voice.

Willow stiffens immediately, hearing the tone of Tara’s voice. “What do you want to discuss?” Willow questions, her voice dropping as she feels a thread of fear and anger working its way through her.

“I think this would be better discussed in person, Willow. This isn’t something to be said over the phone.” Tara explains quickly. 

Willow’s lip unconsciously snarls up as her eyes darken. “Is this in regards to you coming back to me?”

“Willow…” Tara sighs heavily as she shakes her head. “I won’t discuss this over the phone with you. I’d like to meet you this afternoon, say at one of the coffee shops?” Tara offers a neutral ground to meet at.

“I’m sorry. I can’t meet you for a few days. I have plans.” Willow stumbles over the words as her mind starts going in twenty different directions as she considers her options, and what she might be able to do. “How about Wednesday? I can do Wednesday.” Willow’s unaware of her black eyes as the anger at the realization that Tara isn’t coming back to her cycles through her, triggering the dark magic. The thought going through her head that with a little tinkering she can re-do the forget spell to get what she wants.

Tara drops her head as she considers her ex-girlfriend. “I wanted to do this now, but if you can’t, I’ll see you in five days, Wednesday. How about 11:00 am at the Espresso Pump?”

“That’s fine.” Willow nods her head, breathing heavily as the magic courses through her, unaware of the sparks coming from her fingers as she taps her fingernails on the kitchen tiles of the island counter. “Bye.” Willow growls angrily as she disconnects the phone, dropping it back on the island as she strides out the back door, looking up at the beautiful, sunny day. “I don’t think so.” Willow whispers softly as she immerses herself into the magic flowing through her body.

***

Buffy clenches her hands as she hears Willow’s side of the conversation. Hearing the redhead putting Tara off making her angry, knowing that Willow doesn’t have any plans. Deciding to leave it be for the time being, Buffy quickly writes a note to Willow telling her that she would probably be in and out, not spending a lot of time at the house because she was looking for a new job and that she’d been having some problems with vampire gangs along with a few demons that she was trying to hunt down. 

Sighing quietly at the thought of her lying to the redhead, Buffy decides that in this instance, it would be for the best. Knowing if she stayed around the redhead for long, she’d be tempted to go off on her about what she’d done to Tara. Quickly leaving the house, Buffy makes her way towards the DMP, worried about what’s going to happen to their group with the changing of the players. Running a hand roughly through her hair, Buffy tries to shake off the sense of doom that she’s feeling.

***

Tara slowly places the phone back in the cradle, frowning heavily as she wishes that she could get this taken care of today. Knowing she’d promised Buffy she would talk to the redhead, but not being able to force the woman to meet with her, if she isn’t willing to.

Drawing her feet up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees, Tara shivers slightly like a shadow falling over her. 

Deciding to work off the feeling of impending darkness, Tara grabs on clean running clothes and quickly heads out of the dorm, shaking her head at the quiet building. “Knew it would be quiet with people heading out for spring break, but this is ridiculous.” Tara mumbles as she hits the front steps, stepping up to a bench to stretch her leg muscles as she looks out over the quad. Loosening her muscles, Tara decides to start off jogging around campus, since there weren’t a lot of people in the way. 

Slowly building up her speed, Tara moves into a smooth gated jog as she works her way around the campus, taking deep even breaths to feed her muscles as she decides to head into town. Unaware of the passing time, as she jogs around town, deftly dodging the few people out and about, Tara smiles as she thinks about Buffy. More than pleasantly surprised at how Buffy reacted the night before and how she was more than willing to jump in with both feet into their relationship making her happier than she would have imagined possible. Thinking about how they had practically held hands the whole time they were at the Bronze the night before while talking together in what would be considered an intimate way, Tara wonders if Buffy even realizes how she’d acted with her, and in public at that.

Slowly going over the previous night, Buffy reaching out to hold her hands, caress her fingers even as she would lean forward as they talked, joked and flirted, Tara realizes that Buffy had to know what she was doing in public. Feeling a sense of relief that Buffy obviously wasn’t going to have a problem showing the world that they’re together, especially after she breaks it to Willow, Tara grins hugely. 

Blinking her eyes as she looks around, realizing she’s only a couple blocks from the Double Meat Palace, Tara checks the small pocket on the inside of her running shorts, honestly not remembering if she’d tucked any money in there or not, Tara smiles as she feels the stiffness of the bills. Slowing down her pace, so she isn’t panting when she gets there, Tara makes a couple extra trips around the block to let her body cool down before finally walking into the DMP, smiling softly at the slayer leaning against the counter talking with one of the other employees since the lunch rush is over. 

“Could I order a Coke?” Tara questions huskily as she comes to a stop in front of Buffy’s register, smiling as Buffy turns quickly to face her.

Buffy feels her heart stop in her chest as she looks over the perspiration coated blonde. “God. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Buffy questions, her eyes caressing over the clothes clinging to Tara’s curves, the flushed skin, the twinkling eyes and the dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking almost black with the sweat soaking it. Blinking as Tara blushes, Buffy realizes she’d made the comment out loud. “Oops.” Buffy mumbles, blushing darkly herself.

“I hope you know her.” Lorraine smirks as she walks behind Buffy to fill her mug. “If not, you’re working overtime to try and get tips when this isn’t the type of job to get tips.”

“Lorraine!” Buffy growls lowly, but her eyes stay on Tara. “Is that all you want, Tara?” 

“For now.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she looks over Buffy with a raised eyebrow, smirking as Buffy blushes darkly at her insinuation.

Buffy whimpers as Lorraine snickers behind her at Tara’s comment. Walking over beside the manager, Buffy tosses some ice into the cup and fills it with Coke. 

“It’s quiet, if you want to take your break now.” Lorraine nods her head as she makes the comment quietly. 

“Thanks.” Buffy nods her head quickly, filling up another cup for her a soda.

“No problem.” Lorraine chuckles as she watches Buffy. “You have some explaining to do! Especially if what I’m seeing is what I’m SEEING.” Lorraine emphasis the word, whistling as Buffy blushes again and nods in admittance. “Damn, didn’t see that one.” Lorraine shakes her head, before heading back to her office.

“I think I’d make a good lesbian. I‘d open doors, I‘d protect my girlfriend from evil things that go bump in the night. I think I‘m a pretty good lover, haven‘t had any complaints. Not that I‘ve had more than one night’s… one wonderful, glorious, extremely eye opening night’s experience.” Buffy mumbles as she walks around the counter, not realizing Tara heard every word and was trying not to laugh at the slayer’s ramblings.

“Come on, lover. Let’s go sit outside and enjoy the day.” Tara laughs quietly as she grasps the sodas from Buffy watching as Buffy looks at her questioningly. “If you’re going to get the door, the least I can do is carry the drinks.” Tara flutters her eyelashes at the slayer, chuckling as Buffy looks at her in confusion.

“What?” Buffy frowns as she makes her way to the front door, opening it to allow Tara out in front of her as she plays the Wiccan’s words through her mind about holding the door, before her eyes open wide. “You heard me?”

“You weren’t exactly quiet, and you were right beside me when you were talking.” Tara explains, grinning crookedly at the quietly whimpering slayer. “Personally I believe you make an absolutely wonderful lesbian.” Tara laughs uncontrollably at the disgruntled look coming from Buffy.

“Pain.” Buffy growls before wiping down the table and seat. “I was going to sit with you, but if you’re going to pick on me...”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Tara grins at Buffy, sitting down on the little seat just wide enough for two people to sit on. Watching as Buffy sits beside her, her side pressing firmly into her. 

“So what made you decide to come by here? Plus I thought you were going to go running after I left this morning.” Buffy questions curiously, looking at the Wiccan, unconsciously leaning in to inhale deeply of Tara’s scent.

“I did go running after you left this morning.” Tara plays with the straw in her cup as she sighs heavily. “After talking with Willow, and not being able to meet with her, I sat in the room for a little while before finally changing to go for another run. Found myself a few blocks from here and decided to come and visit my favorite slayer.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy.

“I’m glad you did.” Buffy admits, finally pressing her lips firmly over Tara’s neck, flicking her tongue out to capture some of the salty tang of her lover’s flavor. “I was home when you called to talk with Willow.” Buffy explains softly as she brushes her cheek over Tara’s shoulder before turning to look out at the road and the people driving by. 

“I think she knows that I’m not coming back to her, but for some reason she wants to put off my telling her.” Tara admits quietly, wrapping her arm around Buffy, squeezing her waist gently. 

“Yeah, I got that feeling, too. I couldn’t stick around there, because I would have been tempted to go off on her about what she’d done to you. I don’t think that would have been the way to break it to her.” Buffy makes herself comfortable against Tara. 

“No, I don’t think that would be a good way at all.” Tara shakes her head, stroking her fingers soothingly over Buffy’s side. “Are you still coming to stay with me?” 

“Of course. I have a bag packed and in the back. I left Willow a note saying that I would be in and out a lot. I kinda lied to her about the fact that there were some groups of vamps that I needed to hunt out.” Buffy admits softly, frowning as she looks at the table. “I was afraid if I tried to say something to her face, I’d go off on her, Tara. And I haven’t ever been that angry with her before.”

“I’m sorry.” Tara looks down, feeling guilty for making Buffy feel that way.

“Hey, hey!” Buffy shifts and tilts Tara’s chin up and towards her so she can look into sad blue eyes. “It’s not your fault, Tara. You were the victim in this. You didn’t cause this to happen. I just wish I’d had my head out of my ass and been able to do something to help.”

“Oh, honey. You had… have, your own problems to deal with. Adding mine to yours is not something I would ever want to do.” Tara reaches up and runs her fingers gently over Buffy’s face, frowning heavily at the prominent cheekbones. “Have you eaten today?”

Buffy looks down guiltily before snapping her head up as Tara growls before jumping from her seat and heading into the DMP. Buffy turns with wide eyes and watches her lover as she walks up to the counter. Watching in stunned disbelief as Tara talks quietly and quickly to Lorraine, handing over something to the other woman but Lorraine pushing her hand away. Seeing Lorraine wave her hand at Tara and shake her head, she watches as Tara turns, rolling her eyes, but smiling as she works her way back out of the building.

“Hey.” Tara smiles as she sits back down beside a curious looking slayer. Raising an eyebrow at the unspoken question in Buffy’s eyes, Tara smirks.

“You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?” Buffy growls, looking at Tara. Seeing the crooked grin, and the twinkling blue eyes, Buffy growls deeper, before pressing her forehead against Tara’s. “So… what was that about?”

“Do you really want to know?” Tara’s lips curl up uncontrollably as Buffy snarls and shifts back, nodding her head vehemently. Tara looks back through the window into the DMP, seeing Lorraine heading towards the door with a laden down tray. Smirking she looks back at Buffy. “You’re about to find out.”

Buffy looks towards the front door, frowning heavily as Lorraine comes out with a tray piled with food. Growling quietly as Lorraine smirks and places the food in front of her before disappearing back into the DMP. “Tara!” 

“Eat.” Tara points to the food before running her fingers gently over her lover’s cheekbone. “You need to take better care of yourself, love. And I will do everything within my power to be sure of that.”

Buffy looks down at the pile of sandwiches, fries and the salad. Sighing quietly as she realizes Tara isn’t going to give up until she eats Buffy unwraps a sandwich and slowly eats it, turning her gaze towards her lover.

“I’m going to run to the store later to pick up something to fix in my dorm room, so you don’t have to eat this twice today.” Tara offers softly, running her hand gently over Buffy’s back watching as Buffy slowly nods her head as she starts on her second sandwich. 

“What can you fix in your dorm?” Buffy questions after a few minutes, before pouring the dressing on her salad and pulling the plastic wrap off the fork, stabbing some salad to eat. 

“Unfortunately not a lot. I won’t have time to make anything homemade, but I can pick up fixings for spaghetti to fix on my hot plate. They have those microwaveable garlic bread biscuits that aren’t bad.” Tara offers hugging Buffy tightly. “I’ll also pick up salad fixings. Any requests for certain vegetables or dressings?”

“Bleu Cheese?” Buffy questions hopefully, smiling as Tara chuckles. 

“What else, honey?” Tara stands and shifts on the seat, straddling it so she can face Buffy. Running her hands through her blonde hair as she watches Buffy finish the salad before starting to snack on the fries. 

“Anything is fine.” Buffy unconsciously leans into the stroking hand, her body shifting slightly so she’s leaning against Tara. 

“I wish I had the place to fix you a home cooked meal.” Tara places her free hand on Buffy’s thigh, squeezing gently. Tilting her head, Tara watches as Buffy finally finishes the last of her food. “What hours do you work tomorrow, honey?”

“Early shift 5:00 to 1:00.” Buffy licks her lips, surprised that she finished all the food. 

Tara smiles softly. “No late night tonight then.” Tara leans in and places a soft kiss on Buffy’s cheek. “I want you to sleep good tonight, love.”

“But…” Buffy pouts as she looks at Tara.

“There may be time for a little fun. I’ll have dinner ready for you when you get home, so you can eat after your shower… Maybe we can have a little fun before we go on patrol.” Tara offers, smiling as Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Buffy leans in and kisses Tara firmly. “I’m falling in love with you.” Buffy whispers softly, her eyes searching Tara’s, smiling at the happiness and love she sees reflected at her from her words.

“Goddess.” Tara whispers before leaning in and kissing Buffy lovingly. “I need to stop at the store on the way home, honey. I love you.” Tara leans her forehead against the side of Buffy’s head, her hand stroking over Buffy’s back lovingly. “Be careful on the way home.”

“I will. I enjoyed you stopping in to visit me.” Buffy smiles shyly. “Can I put in for you to visit me again?”

“Whenever I can, honey.” Tara sighs softly as Buffy wraps her up in her strong arms, hugging her gently. Enjoying the warmth and strength for a few minutes, until Buffy slowly releases her, Tara shifts and smiles as Buffy frowns at the time. “I know, honey. You have to go back to work.” Tara stands, watching as Buffy pouts slightly. Reaching out, Tara brushes her fingertips over the pouting lip. “Just so you know?” Tara questions as she slowly eases away from Buffy, walking backwards to head towards the grocery store.

“So I know what?” Buffy watches the Wiccan curiously.

“I’ve already fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with you.” Tara whispers, a soft smile on her lips.

Buffy feels her heart stop at the declaration, before it starts pounding at triple the speed it normally does. Watching as the soft smile turns to a crooked grin, Buffy can’t stop her feet as she chases after Tara, grabbing her up in a tight embrace, kissing her strongly and searchingly, invading the Wiccan’s mouth as she battles against Tara’s tongue until she has to breathe. Ending the kiss, Buffy buries her face against Tara’s neck, smiling at the strong fingers digging into her waist. “Can I keep you?” Buffy questions softly.

“Forever, if you want.” Tara closes her eyes, enjoying the strong arms holding her like they never want to let her go.

“Want longer.” Buffy sighs softly as she slowly releases Tara from her grasp. “I really need to go back to work.” Buffy frowns heavily at the thought.

“Just think about this, tomorrow after 1:00 you’re done for the rest of the weekend, sweetie.” Tara strokes across the furrowed brows, smiling as they finally smooth out. “Be careful, and I’ll see you later, honey.”

“I will. You, too.” Buffy looks seriously at her lover, smiling as Tara nods in answer before the Wiccan winks and turns to start jogging away. “Damn! You’re dangerous!” Buffy calls out after the Wiccan watching the firm body head away, the laughter coming from the Wiccan making her smile. When she hears the soft words for her to just wait and see how dangerous she is, come from the Wiccan, Buffy moans and shakes her head. “Work. Work, now. Play, later!” Buffy repeats the words as she grabs the trash up, heading back into work.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Tara smiles softly as she feels Buffy coming closer to the door, wondering if the slayer will use her key or knock. Stirring the spaghetti sauce, she takes a quick taste, frowning. “Wish I could have made it from scratch, but this will have to do.” Tara grumbles at the pre-made spaghetti sauce that she’d spiced up and added fried hamburger to, to give it some sustenance, knowing Buffy needs the protein. Checking the noodles she turns the burner off as she realizes they’re done. 

Hearing the key in the door, before Buffy hesitates for a moment before finally opening the door, Tara watches her lover almost cautiously ease into the room. “Honey, I gave you the key to use. I’m not going to get mad at you for using it.” Tara calls out softly, smiling at the embarrassed look crossing Buffy’s face.

“Feels weird.” Buffy admits quietly as she inhales deeply. “God, that smells good! I thought you couldn’t cook in here?”

“I wouldn’t call this cooking. But I have the hotplate and microwave I make do with what I have.” Tara shrugs, smiling at the slayer. Pointing to the shower kit and robe she has on the bed, Tara winks at Buffy. “After you come over here and give me a kiss you can take your shower and I’ll dish up dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am… Ummm… Tara, I’m kinda smelly.” Buffy pulls on her uniform shirt smelling her own greasy self, frowning heavily at the stench.

“It wasn’t an option, Slayer.” Tara growls quietly, smirking as Buffy jumps and heads straight to her, kissing her firmly though keeping her body from coming into contact with her. 

“I’m going to go get cleaned up now.” Buffy whispers, blinking as she tries to get her mind back on showering and food. Grabbing up the robe and shower kit Buffy heads out the door to the chuckles of her lover.

Tara smiles and whispers quietly. “Damn! I should have had her try out the smell nullifiers.” Tara looks at the copper bracelets and necklace she has sitting on the top of her dresser. “She can wear them, we’ll find out later tonight if they work.” Tara smiles at the items that she had bought earlier that day, so she could place the spell on them. 

***

Buffy groans placing the plate on the nightstand before falling back on the bed, rubbing her stomach. “That was delicious, but I think I ate too much.” 

Tara chuckles at her lover, having watched her go back for seconds then thirds, finishing all the food, even going so far as to take one of the garlic biscuits and wipe it around inside the sauce pan to gather up any leftover sauce. “Let me do that.” Tara offers, gently tugging Buffy’s hand to remove it from her belly. Shifting the slayer’s shirt up and unbuttoning her jeans before unzipping them partially, Tara smirks as she hears the quiet moan come from Buffy. “Get the naughty thoughts out of your mind, Slayer. I’m just going to rub your belly for you.”

Buffy whimpers quietly, before moaning as Tara’s warm hand starts a gentle circular motion across her stomach and lower abdomen, easing the fullness she’s feeling. 

“You can take a nap, if you want to, honey.” Tara offers softly, lying beside Buffy, propping her head up to look down at the slayer while continuing to rub her stomach.

“But if I nap, then we go out on patrol, I probably won’t get no lovings.” Buffy pouts softly, slowly dragging her eyelids up to look at a softly smiling Tara. 

“I’d rather you nap, if you’re tired, honey.” Tara murmurs softly, looking seriously into Buffy’s tired hazel eyes. “I’ll wake you up to go on patrol later. Plus we have all tomorrow afternoon and all day Sunday to play.” Tara offers up the compromise as Buffy starts to get a stubborn look on her face. 

“This is one argument you aren’t going to let me win, is it?” Buffy questions, rolling her eyes as Tara just grins at her crookedly. “Fine.” Buffy mumbles, actually feeling the full stomach about ready to knock her out.

“Stretch out on the bed properly, honey.” Tara shifts to stand by the bed, watching Buffy swing her legs around on top of bed. Reaching down for the blanket, Tara climbs in beside Buffy. “Face away from me, honey.” Tara chuckles at the pout her words get. “I have my reasons, Slayer.” Tara growls quietly, kissing Buffy gently on the lips. “Shift.” Tara orders.

“Bossy.” Buffy grumbles turning onto her side facing away from Tara, smiling as Tara shifts an arm under the pillow she’s using and wiggles in tight against her back as her other arm wraps around her stomach, her hand starting the gentle circular strokes over her stomach again. Sighing quietly in pleasure, Buffy wiggles her body more firmly against Tara’s, smiling at the quiet chuckle she receives.

“You’re not complaining anymore.” Tara observes, placing a kiss on the back of Buffy’s head.

“No. No more complaining.” Buffy mumbles, her eyes getting heavy. Just as she falls asleep, she whispers softly. “I love you.”

Tara presses her lips firmly against the back of Buffy’s head. “I love you, too, honey.” Tara continues her soothing caress, occasionally placing a kiss on Buffy’s head as she holds the slayer, thinking about the surprising blonde in her arms. 

***

Tara sighs softly as she looks at the clock, brushing her lips over Buffy’s temple as she shifts looking at the lightly snoring slayer. Silently wishing she didn’t have to wake her up, but knowing that Sunnydale needed it’s protector out in the night taking care of the evil. Stroking her fingers gently over the too prominent cheekbones, Tara whispers softly. “Wake up, honey. It’s time to go on patrol.”

Buffy moans quietly as she slowly drags her eyelids up to look hazily into Tara’s smiling blue eyes. Reaching up, Buffy rubs at her eyes, rubbing away the sleep crusties. “Can’t we just stay here and get up to mischief instead?” Buffy growls as she comes more awake, quickly grasping the Wiccan around the waist and flipping her over onto her back, smiling down at Tara as the Wiccan chuckles. 

“You don’t know how tempting that sounds.” Tara admits softly, reaching up to tuck the slayer’s hair behind her ears. “But I know you would feel guilty if you didn’t go out on patrol.”

Buffy groans and drops her head onto Tara’s shoulder. “You know me well.”

“Hmmm. That’s up for debate.” Tara strokes her hands down Buffy’s back, smiling softly as the slayer wiggles her body against her. “But I would love to get to know everything about you.”

“I hate to say it, but you probably know a lot more about me than I do about you.” Buffy murmurs quietly. “I figure that Willow has probably told you a lot of what happened earlier in our lives, whereas she’s hardly spoken about you at all.”

Tara sighs quietly and shifts her head to kiss Buffy’s temple. “That was part of the problem in our relationship.” Tara admits softly, watching as Buffy shifts to lie beside her so she can look at her. Seeing the silent command to continue in the slayer’s look, Tara smiles sadly at the slayer. “I always felt that I belonged to her. More as a possession than a partner. When Oz came back and she chose me over him… I made the comment that I was hers.” Tara looks away remembering that time.

“She never said it back, did she?” Buffy frowns at the thought. 

“No. And earlier when you made the comment about wishing where I placed a mark on you that you wanted it to stay…” Tara starts, turning her gaze back on Buffy, smiling at the slayer.

“I was letting you know in my own way that I wanted to belong to you.” Buffy laughs quietly. “Without knowing, or being aware I gave you something that you probably needed.”

“Yes, with no prompting or hints.” Tara smiles lovingly at the slayer. “My heart literally leapt when you said that.”

“Are you going on patrol with me?” Buffy questions hopefully, glancing over at the clock, frowning at the time.

“I would like to.” Tara brushes her thumb over the slayer’s furrowed brows, smiling as it smoothes out at her touch. “Kiss me and get ready.”

“Yes ma’am.” Buffy eagerly accepts that order, diving in to kiss Tara firmly, slowly trailing her tongue over the Wiccan’s lips before delving into the welcoming warmth as Tara opens her lips to her caress. Groaning quietly as she hears the Wiccan moan, Buffy slowly eases back, placing a soft kiss on the full lips. “Patrol.” Buffy grumbles.

“Yes, patrol. Oh, Goddess! I am so scatterbrained.” Tara mutters as she shifts and rolls off the bed, striding quickly over to the dresser. “I meant to give this to you before dinner…” Tara turns a narrowed gaze on her lover, remembering how the slayer had sidetracked her.

“Ain’t my fault you’re irresistible. Plus, you only allowed me to play for a little while, not near what I wanted to do.” Buffy pouts.

“If you had your way, we wouldn’t have eaten and would have been romping on the bed instead.” Tara points out.

“Bed, floor, against the door…” Buffy grins unabashedly at Tara. 

“Come here, you.” Tara smiles at the slayer, as Buffy rolls out of the bed quickly, coming to a halt right up against her. “Keep that up, and I might think you like me.” Tara chuckles as Buffy nods her head quickly.

“I do like you. Like you, love you. Want to be by you every second of the day…” Buffy leans up the short distance to place a kiss on Tara’s lips, pouting as the Wiccan pulls away. “Tara!” Buffy growls softly.

“You’re not sidetracking me again, Slayer.” Tara taps the pouting lip with a fingertip before reaching for the necklace. “This copper necklace, along with the two copper bracelets with the undetectable spell I placed on them will make your scent unnoticeable.” Tara explains softly as she hooks the necklace around the slayer’s neck before reaching back for the bracelets, gently placing the open ended items on each wrist, gently pressing them together. “But, since I’m the one that did the spell, if I touch one of them, I’ll feel the spell.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer.

“What about you being able to smell me?” Buffy questions looking at the copper bracelets, seeing the etchings and running a finger along the symbols curiously. 

“Yes, I’ll still be able to smell you. Part of placing the spell.” Tara watches the slayer. “The etchings have nothing to do with the spell. However I etched ancient symbols of power, strength and protection into them more as something to make them look better and for my own piece of mind as a little additional protection.” 

Buffy swallows hard as her heart pounds in her chest at what the Wiccan had done, realizing the depth of her love. “What did I do to deserve you?” Buffy whispers softly, the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as she feels Tara’s hands cup her cheeks.

Tara gently lifts Buffy’s face, brushing her thumbs softly over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. “Just being yourself, honey. But the real question is. How am I so privileged to have you for a friend, and now a lover?” Tara murmurs as she leans in to kiss Buffy tenderly. 

Buffy whimpers into the kiss, as Tara brushes her lips continuously over hers, never deepening the kiss. “God, what you do to me.” Buffy holds Tara tightly, burying her face in the Wiccan’s neck. 

Tara chuckles quietly, as the slayer practically tries to climb inside her. 

“Don’t say it.” Buffy grumbles, really hating her calling at this moment. Slowly pulling away from Tara, Buffy presses her lips firmly against Tara’s before quickly backing away. Growling quietly, Buffy grabs her boots, sitting down on the edge of the bed, yanking them on and tying them tightly. 

Tara laughs at her lover. “If you pull much harder on your strings, you’re going to break them.” Tara warns.

“Good, then maybe I won’t have to go out on patrol.” Buffy eases up on her actions as she looks up at Tara, a guilty look on her face. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, honey.” Tara walks over to gently brush a fingertip over Buffy’s cheek. Sighing quietly, Tara grabs her tennis shoes sitting across from the slayer in her chair, pulling them on and tying them quickly. “You are planning on zipping and buttoning your jeans before we go out, I hope.”

Buffy grunts quietly. “Would rather be easy access for you.” 

Tara bites her lip as the slayer looks up, a light flush on her face. “If you’re already like this, what are you going to be like after patrol?”

“I don’t know, but I may not be getting any sleep after we get back from patrol. Good thing I had a good nap.” Buffy eyes the Wiccan, unconsciously licking her lips. 

Tara starts to open her mouth to remind the slayer of her early morning shift, before closing it quickly. If the slayer was already horny now, knowing she’d probably be ready to blow a gasket come the end of patrol, if it’s busy. Not knowing whether she’s praying for a busy patrol or a quiet night, Tara quirks her lips. “Come on, let’s get going.” Tara reaches down into Buffy’s bag, pulling out a couple stakes tossing them to the slayer before grabbing out a knife and handing it to Buffy. Standing up, Tara walks to the closet, grabbing out her fanny pack with assorted items for her to use, she latches it quickly around her waist. “Do you have your key?”

Buffy zips and buttons her pants before digging in her pocket, pulling out the key on the rainbow keychain, grinning at the Wiccan. “Yes, ma’am, I do.” 

“Call me ma’am one more time and I’m going to toss you over my knee and smack your butt.” Tara warns.

Buffy tilts her head considering the comment. “Was that supposed to be a deterrent or a reward?” Buffy smirks as Tara blushes. “Discuss later, right?”

“Right.” Tara sighs heavily, shaking her head at the slayer. “Get your ass in gear, Slayer.”

“Yes, ma… Mistress.” Buffy grins hugely at her lover while wiggling her eyebrows.

Whimpering quietly, Tara shakes her head. “I don’t know which one is worse.” Tara mumbles, opening the door and smacking the laughing slayer firmly on the ass as she walks by her. “Get going, Slayer.” Tara orders.

“Yes, Mistress.” Buffy skips ahead as she feels Tara getting close to her, knowing she was about ready to get smacked again.

“Keep that up, and you’ll find out what kind of Mistress I can be.” Tara warns quietly.

Buffy looks over her shoulder grinning hugely at the Wiccan.

“I know, I know. Turn your ass around and get going.” Tara chuckles as she looks knowingly at the slayer. 

“As long as you’re aware.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders as she opens the door out of the dorm, allowing Tara to walk out in front of her, whistling quietly at the firm ass encased in tight jeans. “Did I mention to you how much I enjoy seeing you wearing form-fitting clothes? Major improvement over the floor length skirts and baggy shirts. You’ve got a delicious, great looking body and should definitely flaunt it.”

Tara blushes lightly at the slayer’s words, hearing the serious note under the laughter. “Get your butt up here, woman.” Tara holds her hand out, pleased as Buffy quickly grasps it, threading their fingers together. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Anything you want special to eat tomorrow, honey?” Tara questions after a little while.

“Anything is fine with me. Sandwiches are fine.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s hand as they patrol around the campus before working their way towards the closest cemetery. 

“I think I can do something a little better than sandwiches.” Tara releases Buffy’s hand as she feels the slayer start to tense. “Where?” 

“Hmmm… Over to the left.” Buffy smiles apologetically at the Wiccan. “Keep your eyes open.” Buffy reminds as she heads towards the fresh grave.

“I will. Be careful.” Tara calls out softly to the slayer as she keeps an eye open watching as Buffy doesn’t even give the new vampire a chance and dusts him before he’s completely out of the ground. 

“Come on.” Buffy urges Tara out of the cemetery, not feeling any other demons in the vicinity.

Tara strides along besides the slayer as she walks at a good clip down the sidewalk through Sunnydale, smirking as Buffy uncharacteristically fights and dusts the vampires with very little fanfare. After the fifth vampire bites the dust, Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “Are you in a hurry or something?”

Buffy taps Tara on the nose and grins. “Better believe it. I have better things I can be doing than fighting the scum of the underworld.” Buffy sighs quietly as she feels another vampire, smiling as Tara squeezes her fingers before quickly releasing her hand. 

“I just know that you’re going to take a shower before you get to do other things.” Tara warns, her eyes crinkling in merriment. 

“That’s a given.” Buffy looks down at her slightly dusty clothes before turning as she finally hears a soft tread to go along with the spidey senses, not hearing anything else. Getting this feeling in her gut, Buffy frowns heavily. 

“Oi! Ain’t it the slayer… and Glinda.” Spike looks in surprise at the Wiccan as he moseys towards the slayer. “Why don’t you go back to your room, Glinda. Me and the slayer got something to discuss.”

“We have nothing to discuss, and you have no right to tell Tara what she should do.” Buffy growls angrily at the vampire.

“Do you want me to air our dirty laundry in front of the bint?” Spike growls deeply, under his breath so only Buffy can hear him.

“What, Spike? The fact that we beat the hell out of each other before fucking each other’s brains out? Is that what you’re threatening to tell Tara?” Buffy growls loudly, staring at the vampire.

Spike blinks in stunned surprise at the slayer, his gaze switching to Tara as the blonde stares at him unblinkingly with a cold look in her blue eyes. Unconsciously Spike steps back away from the Wiccan as he looks back at Buffy. “So, she knows we’ve got something going. Good. Run along home, Glinda. I want to speak alone with Buffy.”

“There’s nothing for us to speak about.” Buffy growls as she turns her back on the vampire, starting to head towards the Wiccan when Spike grabs her arm, spinning her around to face him. Buffy automatically swings her fist with all her strength, connecting with the vampire’s jaw, knocking him down. “Don’t fucking touch me again, Spike.”

Spike jumps back up, invading Buffy’s personal space, snarling angrily, his eyes flashing yellow. “I got what you want and need, Slayer.” Spike pokes Buffy in the chest, before grunting in surprise as he finds himself slammed into the back of the building, looking at the slayer, seeing an equally stunned look on her face.

“She said to not touch her, vamp.” Tara snarls angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I’ve about had enough of you and your attitude.”

“Oi! And you’re the one that’s going to adjust it?” Spike smirks at the blonde as she strides towards him. Trying to move his arms, Spike frowns as he realizes he can’t move any part of his body, except for his head. 

“Keep trying, you bleached blonde imbecile.” Tara narrows her gaze on the vampire as she closes the distance between them, until she’s standing right in front of him.

“Tara…” Buffy looks in surprise at her lover, seeing the fire flaring in the Wiccan’s eyes as she glances towards her.

“Let me go, witch.” Spike growls angrily, snarling his lip in disdain at the blonde. “She’s mine, and she’s going to realize it.”

Tara’s eyes narrow dangerously on the vampire as she leans towards Spike. “She’s not yours, Spike. She never was yours. You took advantage of a situation, took advantage of her when she needed something.”

“Yeah, she bloody well needed me.” Spike leans his head forward, closer to the Wiccan.

“She didn’t need you she needed friendship, understanding, caring and love. She’s not yours, Spike. Never was, never will be.” Tara leans in even closer to the vampire.

“Tara, don’t…” Buffy warns, coming up beside the Wiccan as she looks at the angry woman, never having seen Tara this upset.

Tara stares at the vampire, slowly smirking. “Do me a favor, Spike. Tell me what you smell.” Tara quirks an eyebrow at the vampire, silently daring him.

Spike narrows his gaze as he inhales deeply, his eyes opening wide in shock before he vamps out, the hatred obvious on his face. “Fuckin’ bitch! I’m going to drain you, brain pain or no.” Spike snaps towards Tara, before his head slams back into the building, Buffy slamming her fist into his face.

“Move away and release him.” Buffy growls as she stares at the vampire, crouching low as she waits for him. 

“Buffy…” Tara starts, regretting her actions as she realizes Buffy isn’t going to let it go this time.

“I want a fair fight, Tara. I’ve had enough of this piece of shit.” Buffy spares a quick glance at Tara, seeing the worry and guilt crossing her face. “Don’t. It was going to come to this sooner or later.” Buffy watches as the understanding crosses the Wiccan’s face.

Backing away, Tara looks at Buffy, nodding her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Buffy looks back at the vampire, clenching her fists as she feels a rage deep inside her at the things they had done together, the things he had instigated, and she had allowed herself to do.

“You’re mine, and after I beat your ass, I’m gonna make you watch me drain and turn your bitch.” Spike snarls, the hatred literally coming from him in waves.

“You won’t ever touch her.” Buffy slams a quick fist into his ribs as Tara releases him and he steps towards her, signaling the start of the fight.

Tara has to fight against herself, wanting to help her lover, but knowing this is something Buffy has to do on her own as she watches the two trade blows, wincing as Buffy takes a hard shot to the ribs even as she slams her foot into the vampire’s knee, making him collapse in pain.

Buffy quickly slams her knee into the vampire’s chin, watching as he falls backwards even as he cries out in pain, grasping his shattered knee. The adrenaline flowing through her at the fight, Buffy stares at the vampire. “If I gave you the chance to leave and never come back to Sunnydale, would you take it?”

Spike snarls his answer even as he kicks out with his good leg, sweeping Buffy’s feet out from under her.

“Buffy!” Tara watches the slayer hit the ground hard, banging her head. 

“I’m okay.” Buffy shakes her head, to get rid of the fuzziness trying to take over as she quickly rolls away from the vampire as he tries to slam his foot into her face.

“Not for long.” Spike uses the building behind him to help him stand, hopping towards the slayer trying to get to her before she can stand.

“You’re about ready to die, Spike.” Buffy warns, her voice low, steady and deadly. 

“Not on your best day.” Spike tries to snatch the slayer as she bounces up and out of his reach. Limping towards the slayer, Spike grunts in pain as the slayer snaps off a hard right against the side of his head, feeling the skin split and the blood starting to pour down over his ear. Staring in surprise as the realization that Buffy isn’t going to back off finally sinks in to his brain. Roaring loudly in anger and pain he turns quickly, making a quick dive for the witch.

“NOOOO!!” Buffy pounces on the vampire, catching him just shy of the Wiccan as she slams him into the ground. Picking him up and tossing him backwards like a rag doll, the anger pulsing through her veins at the nerve of the vampire trying to hurt Tara. “NEVER! You will NEVER touch her.” Buffy spins around her eyes blazing as she advances steadily on the vampire, her nose flaring in anger as her fists clench tightly. 

“You better kill me, or I’m gonna have her for dinner.” Spike scrambles towards the wall using it for leverage to raise his body from the ground. Smirking at the slayer, Spike reaches inside his leather coat jerking out the gun he’d bought a few months ago, after a group of demons had cornered him and beat the hell out of him.

Tara’s eyes open wide in surprise even as Buffy dives to the side. Without even thinking, Tara instantly forms a fireball, slinging it at the vampire. 

Spike sees the fireball coming towards him even as he tries to aim the gun at Buffy, screaming in pain as the gun is wrenched from his hand at the same time the fireball connects, setting him on fire, the last thing he sees before he explodes in a shower of dust is the slayer staring at him in disgust as she slowly stands.

Tara starts to shake as she looks at the ground. The pile of dust that used to be Spike lying beside the gun that resembles a blob of twisted metal. Unknowingly Tara starts whimpering as she realizes how close she’d come to losing Buffy, after just finding her. The tears finally falling as strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in tightly against the strong body. “He… he… w-w-was…” Tara starts to stutter as she slowly feels her legs give way as she starts to sob.

“He didn’t succeed, Tara. I’m here, we’re both here, we’re both alive.” Buffy gently rocks the Wiccan even as she holds her tightly knowing Tara would be collapsed on the ground if she didn’t have her arms wrapped around her. Placing soft kisses on the side of Tara‘s head and her temple as the Wiccan cries against her neck and shoulder, Buffy dips her legs, hooking her arm under Tara‘s knees. “We‘ve done enough.” Buffy whispers as she slowly carries her lover back towards the dorm, smiling sadly as Tara wraps her arms around her neck tightly, holding on for dear life, even as she continues to cry. 

Tara hiccups in between her cries, rubbing her face over Buffy’s neck as the tears continue to fall. Unable to say anything, Tara digs one hand’s fingers into Buffy’s shoulder even as she hugs the slayer even tighter with her other arm. As Buffy unconsciously pulls her tighter against her, Tara whimpers as the tears continue to fall. 

Shifting her head, Buffy places a soft kiss on Tara’s forehead as she strides up the steps to the dorm, juggling Tara gently to open the door, the Wiccan obviously not going to let her go to open the door for her. Quickly striding to the steps, Buffy quickly traverses the two sets of steps heading towards Tara’s room. “I need to get the key out of my pocket, love.” Buffy whispers softly, sighing quietly as Tara shakes her head, whispering something she doesn’t understand, the door opens as Tara stops talking. 

Kicking the door closed behind her, Buffy toes off her boots, wincing as she hears the strings break, but knowing there’s no way Tara’s going to release the death grip she has her in, though thankfully the Wiccan wasn’t crying and shaking as badly as she had been. Watching as the covers slide down by themselves Buffy climbs in to the bed as she hears the two thumps as Tara’s tennis shoes hit the floor. Leaning against the headboard, Buffy strokes her hands gently up and down Tara’s back, hoping to calm the Wiccan down completely. 

Tara takes deep shuddering breaths as she tries to get control of her emotions, unaware of the time passing as Buffy holds and comforts her silently. Finally Tara whispers hoarsely. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Buffy presses a kiss against Tara’s head, her eyes sad. “I love you.”

“Goddess, I love you, too.” Tara shifts slightly, easing her grip on the slayer to reach up with both hands cupping Buffy’s face gently. Looking into worried hazel eyes, Tara whimpers quietly, the tears slowly starting to slide down her face again. “He was going to kill you. Not even in a fair fight, he was planning on shooting you.” 

“But he didn’t. You saved me from him.” Buffy reminds her softly, looking into scared blue eyes. “I’m here with you, and I’m not planning on going anywhere, Tara.”

“Please don’t. I don’t think my heart could take it.” Tara presses her lips softly against Buffy’s, caressing over them again and again for long minutes before burying her face in the crook of the slayer’s neck, the night’s events finally taking their toll on her.

Buffy feels the Wiccan slowly relax and get heavier against her, listening as Tara’s breathing becomes heavier and steadier. “That’s it, love. Sleep a healing sleep.” Buffy sighs in relief as Tara relaxes even more. Letting Tara stay as she is for a while, Buffy makes sure Tara’s completely asleep before shifting her to lie on the bed, slowly removing the Wiccan’s clothes so she can sleep comfortably before stripping her own clothes off, frowning at her dirty body. Shaking her head, Buffy knows she can’t leave Tara for that long, watching as Tara’s already reaching out in her sleep searching for her. Sliding into the bed, Buffy reaches down to grasp the covers, pulling them up over them, deciding she’ll contact Lorraine tomorrow and tell her that an emergency came up and she can’t make it in. Smiling sadly as Tara practically climbs on top of her in her sleep, Buffy holds her and finally relaxes enough to follow the Wiccan into the depths of slumber.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy’s inner alarm wakes her a half hour before she’s supposed to be at work. Gently easing out from under the Wiccan, Buffy strokes her hands soothingly over Tara’s back for a few minutes until Tara calms back down. Quickly striding to the phone, Buffy punches in the number, keeping an eye on Tara. 

“DMP.” Lorraine answers the phone, looking at the time.

“Hey, Lorraine. This is Buffy.” Buffy speaks softly.

“Is there something wrong?” Lorraine questions, frowning heavily. 

“Yes and no.” Buffy laughs quietly. “A friend of mine had a very serious shock last night and she needs someone to help her over the rough patch. I’ll make it up to you later, if you need me to, but I can’t leave her right now.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy. If we weren’t at least three people short every day, I’d be in shock. Would this happen to be your young woman?” Lorraine watches as the other employees get everything ready, starting the day. 

“Yes, it is. I have a feeling she’s going to be kind of shaky for a while. Hopefully I’ll help her over it this weekend.” Buffy stretches the phone as far as it can reach and stretches her hand out to rub soothingly over Tara’s arm as the Wiccan starts to shift and move. 

“If you need more time, let me know. Just take care of her. She seems like a very nice woman.” Lorraine smiles sadly.

“She’s the best.” Buffy agrees quietly. “Thanks, Lorraine. I appreciate it.”

“No worries, Buffy. See you Monday, if you come in. Goodbye.” Lorraine hangs the phone up after Buffy’s soft goodbye.

Buffy hangs the phone up and quickly slides in the bed with Tara, wrapping her up in her arms, stroking softly over the Wiccan, sighing quietly as Tara settles down and starts to breathe deeper, falling back asleep. Pressing her lips to Tara’s forehead, Buffy hugs Tara tightly as she slowly wiggles to get more comfortable, smiling as Tara climbs more on top of her, one thigh sliding firmly between her legs. “Don’t get frisky in your sleep, love. You need your sleep.” Chuckling quietly, Buffy rubs her cheek over Tara’s head as she sighs and closes her eyes, relaxing to hopefully fall back asleep.

***

Buffy wakes again a few hours later, to Tara’s whimpering and body starting to thrash. “Easy, love. Easy, Tara.” Buffy whispers, stroking her hands firmly up and down Tara’s body as Tara continues to thrash and whimper. 

“No… no… Buffy…” Tara whimpers in her sleep, the nightmare of what happened the night before shifting to where she’s unable to stop Spike, and he shoots and kills Buffy, the blood blossoming across her lover’s top. “Nonononono.” Tara mumbles in a litany, thrashing even stronger, the tears flowing down her face in her sleep.

“Tara.” Buffy softly whispers the Wiccan’s name, her touch no longer able to keep the Wiccan calm. “Tara, wake up.” Buffy tries again. “TARA!” Buffy gently grasps the Wiccan’s shoulders, shaking her gently as she states her name loudly and firmly, watching as Tara slows down her thrashing, but continues to say no over and over again. “Tara, wake up! You’re having a nightmare.” Starting to get worried that Tara isn’t waking up Buffy rolls over so she’s straddling the Wiccan. “TARA!” Buffy practically yells, grasping the woman’s face in her two hands as she prays silently that Tara will wake up. 

“NOOOO!!!” Tara screams her body jumping as she hears an echo of a gunshot in her mind as she jerks awake. Disoriented, it takes her a few minutes to see worried hazel eyes looking down at her, feeling the slayer’s hands on her face and the woman sitting on her. “Goddess.” Tara whimpers, shifting up and wrapping her arms around Buffy, crushing the slayer to her body.

“Thank God.” Buffy breathes out, hugging Tara tightly to her. “We’re okay, Tara. Maybe a little dirty and ripe, but we’re here and we’re alive.” 

Tara grunts quietly, burying her face in Buffy’s neck. Sighing in relief as Buffy wraps her legs around her, clenching her firmly. 

Buffy closes her eyes and holds on to the Wiccan as Tara slowly starts to rock their bodies back and forth, slowly relaxing her grip and calming down after a long time. “How are you doing?” Buffy finally questions softly.

Tara places a firm kiss against Buffy’s neck. “You’re here, so I’m doing okay.” Tara finally shifts slightly to look into Buffy’s eyes. Raising a slightly shaky hand, Tara runs her fingers over the slayer’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just scared out of my mind about you.” Buffy admits as she looks into worried blue eyes. “When you wouldn’t wake up…”

Tara smiles sadly at the slayer. “I didn’t mean to worry you, honey.” Tara whispers, running her fingers through Buffy’s hair to cup behind her head, leaning in to brush her lips softly over Buffy’s. Sighing softly at the feel of her lover’s lips, Tara slowly works her way from one corner of the slayer’s mouth to the other corner, placing small gentle kisses along the top lip before working her way across the bottom lip. “I love you.” Tara whispers, before leaning in, kissing Buffy more firmly, running her tongue over the lips she’d just kissed, moaning as Buffy’s lips grant her access to her mouth, languidly acquainting herself with the slayer’s mouth, Tara starts to run her free hand around Buffy’s body. Gently cupping the slayer’s breast in her hand, Tara strokes her thumb over the hardened nub.

Buffy whimpers into the kiss, slowly breaking it off. “I need to shower, Tara.” Buffy whispers, panting heavily as the gentle, exploring kiss lit a fire deep inside her.

“You’re fine.” Tara mumbles as she kisses her way across Buffy’s cheek and jaw, slowly making her way down her lover’s neck, nibbling softly on the skin. Feeling the heat and dampness coming even more strongly from her lover, Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s breast. “I need you.” Tara admits quietly as she releases Buffy, wrapping her arms around the slayer, slowly turning them to lay Buffy beneath her on the bed.

Buffy starts to open her mouth about really needing a shower. But seeing the deep need showing in Tara’s eyes, Buffy lifts her head to kiss her lover firmly, silently giving her agreement. 

Tara slowly kisses her way down Buffy’s neck and across her upper chest, making love to every bit of skin on her way down her lover’s body. Spending a half hour just making love to Buffy’s breasts as she kneads, kisses, licks and sucks across the flesh with a gentle touch, not being rushed or rough in any way. 

Buffy moans loudly as Tara continues to kiss over her body, knowing that nothing she would do or say would deter Tara from what she needs. Feeling the connection between them slowly growing stronger with every minute that Tara spends kissing and touching her, realizing they’re connecting on a much deeper level than she would have believed possible.

Tara hums deeply in her throat as she feels Buffy opening herself to her on a spiritual level, surprised at the depth of the woman, feeling the love, the pain, the hurt and everything else that the slayer had felt over the years slowly saturating her essence, moaning quietly as she is bombarded with the amount of love Buffy feels for her invading her entire being, eclipsing everything else the slayer had gone through, making everything pale in comparison. “Goddess.” Tara murmurs leaning up to kiss Buffy lovingly even as she finally feels the slayer’s fingers gently digging in her back. Looking into hazel eyes filled with love, desire and the knowledge of the connection building between them. “I love you.” Tara whispers as she slowly opens herself to the slayer, watching as the slayer’s eyes open wide in surprise at the feelings and knowledge coursing through her.

“Oh, my…” Buffy whimpers softly as the feelings slowly swirl within her, the love for her at the forefront, soothing her inner worry and fear as she comes to the conclusion that they will always be there for each other, and as long as they have each other, everything else would eventually be okay. Buffy whimpers and arches her body as Tara works her way further down her body and is stroking over her stomach and abdomen even as she places loving kisses on the flesh working her way steadily downwards… It finally occurring to Buffy that Tara’s literally worshiping her. 

Finally arriving at her lover’s center, after hours of slowly making love to the rest of her, Tara inhales deeply of her lover’s aroma, so strong. Gently brushing her fingertips over her lover’s desire coated mound and soft, swollen outer lips, Tara places gentle kisses on the flesh before stroking over her lover’s body with soft gentle laps of her tongue without delving within for long minutes.

Buffy whimpers loudly at the torturously slow rate of her lover’s movements, releasing her lover’s hair as she realizes she’s almost pulling on Tara’s hair. Dragging her hands up her body, Buffy plays around her own breasts and stomach as Tara builds the fire within her to a red hot heat that would melt steel. As Tara finally spreads her lips and her tongue caresses over her swollen clit, Buffy cries out loudly in release, it only taking a single touch to bring her to climax.

Tara moans loudly, before continuing to stroke her tongue over Buffy, holding onto the slayer’s thighs as Buffy bucks and wiggles under her, the slayer rolling from one orgasm to another with barely a breath between them. Listening to the cries, whimpers and groans coming from Buffy, she trails her tongue downwards to delve within her lover’s center, whimpering loudly as the slayer’s inner muscles drag her tongue in even as she climaxes again. Tara growls softly as she feels her own body finally follow the slayer over into orgasm. Dragging her tongue gently over the slayer’s swollen sex Tara gathers the fluid that is still escaping from Buffy before finally kissing her way slowly up her lover’s body, part of her mind taking note of the slayer’s quivering body. 

“Come ‘ere.” Buffy grunts quietly and jerks, her body arching as Tara’s fingers stroke over her sex even as her lips caress over her breast, slowly working over to the other breast, taking time out to suckle softly on each aching nipple. Feeling Tara’s fingers slide deep within her depths, slowly retreating to just the tips being within her before sliding home again. “Tara, please.” Buffy begs quietly, her hips slowly counterthrusting at the exquisitely slow stroke of her lover, moaning loudly as Tara’s fingers slowly curl and twist within her, alternately hitting the bundle of nerves within her to stroking almost curiously inside, mapping out her body.

“I’m here.” Tara whispers as she works her way up Buffy’s body, straddling one of her lover’s thighs, while holding her body slightly above Buffy’s body, just lightly brushing against her lover. Looking down into passion-filled hazel eyes, Tara brushes her lips over Buffy as she keeps up her slow, gentle strokes. 

“God! You’re going to drive me insane.” Buffy whimpers, her body shuddering as she feels the start of an earth moving climax rolling through her body, moaning loudly, Buffy arches her whole body up, effectively lifting Tara with her as she floods her lover’s hand. 

Tara bites her own lip as she watches the pleasure wash over the slayer’s flushed face. “So beautiful.” Tara whispers, finally slowing her fingers down to a stop, buried within her lover’s body as Buffy’s muscles clench and unclench at a feverish pace, even as she continues to give up her nectar. As Buffy collapses back onto the bed, Tara buries her face in her lover’s neck kissing the skin under her lips softly, never wanting to leave the slayer’s embrace.

Buffy blinks trying to clear her vision as she breathes in deeply. Slowly bringing her heart rate back down to normal, she hugs Tara tightly and gently kneads her back with her fingertips. 

Tara relaxes and sighs quietly. “I think you’re going to be late for work.”

“I called in earlier. I’m taking today off.” Buffy admits quietly, smiling as Tara relaxes even more into her, her body slowly losing the tenseness to her muscles as she continues to stroke and knead her lover. “Are you doing better now?”

“Getting there.” Tara sighs quietly, slowly easing her fingers from inside her lover, trailing them gently over Buffy’s body. 

“Want to talk about it?” Buffy bites gently on her bottom lip as she waits for Tara’s answer. 

“Do I want to talk about the fact that Spike was going to kill you last night? Not really.” Tara shakes her head, closing her eyes, the events of the previous night playing behind her eyelids. 

“How about the fact that you dusted him?” Buffy whispers softly, feeling Tara tense in her arms.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Tara admits, slowly relaxing. “I don’t like taking life… but when it comes down to a blood sucking vampire, or a human being, especially one that I’m completely in love with… the vampire will lose every time.”

“I didn’t know how you would feel about it after all he’s sort of helped us out over the last year or so.” Buffy offers softly.

“Usually when it served his own personal gains.” Tara admits, knowing the truth of the matter. “I think he may have actually liked Dawn, but if he turned on you so easily, what would he have done to her? He was willing to do whatever he could to take you out, and that’s evil, through and through. I won’t worry, or shed a tear over his death.” Tara growls quietly.

Buffy shifts to her side, looking at Tara as she brushes her hand gently over the Wiccan’s cheek. “I love you, Tara. You’re a kind, sweet soul. That’s why I’m worried about you having dusted Spike. I honestly can’t remember a time when you were the one to take out one of the demons.”

“I have.” Tara admits quietly, looking into worried hazel eyes. Sighing quietly, Tara tilts her forehead ‘til it’s resting against Buffy’s. “I may have a passing twinge of guilt occasionally, but I don’t foresee it being anything more than that.” 

“You shouldn’t even feel that, Tara.” Buffy shifts to rub her cheek softly over Tara’s. 

“I know.” Tara whispers placing a kiss on Buffy’s ear, wrapping her arm around the slayer to hold her tightly. 

“I really need a shower. I don’t know how you can stand me.” Buffy’s nose wrinkles as she gets a whiff of her own body. “How come these things don’t work on me? I could use the lack of smell about right now.”

Tara chuckles quietly as she pulls back, a grin on her face. “That’s because I made them that way. Figured you might like to know if you need a shower… don’t want you going around for weeks not showering, you know.”

Buffy pouts, her eyes starting to twinkle as Tara’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “Are you going to let me go shower?”

“Well, I need to shower, also.” Tara purses her lips, her eyes starting to twinkle with mischief.

“Hmmm… But we’re in the dorms, Tara.” Buffy looks around the room unnecessarily. 

“Yes, but quite a few students are gone on Spring Break.” Tara whispers softly, a huge grin on her face. Wiggling her fingers, Tara cocks an eyebrow at the slayer. “Plus I can make it so no one can come into the bathroom. We just don’t want to take a loooooong time.” 

“I like the way you think.” Buffy growls, rolling over and kissing Tara firmly before rolling off the bed, holding her hand out for the Wiccan. “Come on, I really do feel disgusting. I’ll change the sheets when we get back.” Buffy points at the dirty sheets.

“They wash, just like we do.” Tara glances at the sheets, seeing what Buffy’s pointing to. “I’ll do a couple loads of laundry later.” Tara shifts over to the closet, grabbing down two robes, moaning softly as Buffy wraps her arms around her, pulling her backwards against the slayer’s front. 

“Do I get the pleasure of learning your body more intimately today?” Buffy huskily questions in the Wiccan’s ear as she brushes her lips softly over her neck. 

“After you eat breakfast and I get something together for dinner. We also need to pick up some lunchmeat and bread for lunch.” Tara swallows as Buffy nibbles gently down her neck. 

“’Kay.” Buffy sighs quietly, hugging Tara tightly. “Let’s go get wet…ter.” Buffy smirks at the chuckle coming from Tara. 

“You got that right.” Tara turns around after Buffy releases her from her grasp, kissing her tenderly as she hands the slayer a robe. Grabbing up her shower kit, Tara smiles softly at her lover as they head out of her dorm room towards the showers.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Tara sighs quietly as she looks down at her sleeping lover, the two women having spent the day making love multiple times, talking, eating and finally sleeping. The onset of the night slowly approaching, Tara strokes a finger over Buffy’s cheek, smiling at the sight of the dark circles having lightened considerably. 

Tara drops her head and snuggles into Buffy’s side as she thinks about the day, the tender touches and kisses from both women as they explored each other slowly, learning each other intimately while whispering endearments. Smiling at the remembrance of Buffy acting like a kid in a candy store as she eagerly searched out all her sensitive areas, surprised herself when Buffy came across the spot just above the inside of her left ankle that had shot a serious jolt of desire to her center. Remembering as Buffy had tried it on her right ankle with no reaction, before she’d grunted quietly and went back to her left ankle, nipping and licking gently as she’d brought her to a quivering mass of need and desire. 

“What are you smiling about?” Buffy hoarsely questions as she feels the Wiccan’s lips curl against her neck as she slowly wakes. 

“Thinking about you.” Tara admits easily, letting her hand stroke more firmly over the slayer’s body from where she’d just been lightly circling her fingers over her abdomen. “I think we need another shower.” Tara shifts so she can look into laughing hazel eyes.

“And fresh sheets put on the bed again.” Buffy looks at the bed, still damp from their all day lovemaking fest. 

“Probably going to need to flip the mattress.” Tara blushes lightly, even as Buffy laughs. 

“It’s getting to be that time, isn’t it?” Buffy glances towards the window, seeing the last of the light fading away.

“Yes.” Tara sighs quietly. “Shower first?” 

Buffy’s eyes light up at the remembrance of their earlier shower, the fun of feeling the Wiccan’s body sliding up and down hers, the soap making their bodies slippery. 

“Not this time, Slayer!” Tara chuckles as Buffy starts to pout. “But that will definitely be a do again, just not right now.” Tara taps Buffy on the nose, before kissing her softly. “Come on, lover. Let me heat up the rest of the roast for you before we get cleaned up.”

Buffy grumbles quietly under her breath as she watches Tara climb out of the bed. Slowly trailing her eyes up Tara’s back, Buffy whimpers softly as she has the urge to kiss her way across the smooth expanse, like she’d done earlier that day. Rolling out of the bed, Buffy turns around so she isn’t watching Tara, stripping the bed quickly, tossing the sheets with the other pile of sheets that still need to be washed. “Should I flip the mattress?” Buffy questions seriously.

“Maybe we should just leave it to air out while we’re gone.” Tara glances over at Buffy, smiling lovingly at the petite slayer. 

“But, then we’ll have to make it when we get back.” Buffy pouts at the thought of the delay of future lovings. 

“Well showers will probably be needed first, anyway. We can just throw the blanket over the mattress and actually make it tomorrow.” Tara suggests as she pulls out the container with the left over roast and vegetables out of the refrigerator before opening it and placing the item in the microwave.

“I like the way you think.” Buffy grins hugely, grabbing the blanket and folding it over the end of the bed before heading towards the closet, grabbing down the extra blanket and placing it with the other one. “Should I go ahead and shower?”

“Please.” Tara looks up, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Oh, thanks. Your nice way of telling me I stink.” Buffy winks as she wraps a robe around her, reaching for the shower kit. 

“You’re not the only one.” Tara crinkles her nose as she looks down at her body. 

“Hmmm. I can put up with the smell, especially when I caused it.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she heads towards the door, smirking at Tara.

“Behave!” Tara laughs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Buffy detours back over to Tara, grabbing her and kissing her firmly. “I crave your touch, your smile and your love. I never knew what it was like to need someone on such a deep level.” Buffy whispers softly, her eyes serious. 

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” Tara smiles tremulously at the slayer. “I’ve never felt anything like this before, Buffy. I feel like I have a part of you inside me… literally.” Tara places a hand over her own heart. “And I don’t EVER want to give it up.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Buffy whispers before kissing Tara lovingly. “You going with me on patrol?”

“Try to stop me.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“Not going to happen. I like having you with me.” Buffy hugs Tara tightly before releasing her. “Shower time.” Buffy turns, chuckling as Tara smacks her on the butt. “We’re going to have to discuss that, too.”

“I’m sure we’ll get around to it, Slayer.” Tara laughs quietly as she presses the buttons for the microwave, starting to heat up the slayer’s dinner.

“Hope so.” Buffy mumbles as she eases out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

“Goddess! You are a loving, caring woman, Buffy. And all I have to say, is the men in your life were idiots.” Tara growls quietly, before grabbing out a couple waters for them to drink with the rest of the food, making a couple sandwiches to go along with the roast, knowing that probably wouldn’t be enough for Buffy.

***

Willow frowns as she flips through the book, looking over at the ingredients she’d picked up, sorting through them. Setting a couple aside Willow glances back at the book, her mind working at a hundred miles an hour.

“If I take this part, mix it with that part…” Willow grabs her notebook, making notes of the different parts of the spells, along with the ingredients needed for each spell. “I need a spell where I can be specific in what I want her to remember. I wonder if she‘s ever been hypnotized before?” Willow tilts her head in consideration as she tries to remember something scratching at the back of her mind that she had read previously. Looking around the room, her eyes narrow on the books as she tries to remember what she had read and from what book. Her eyes fall on the Latin magical text of Spells and Transference. Waving her hand, she grabs it out of the air as it floats to her, flipping through the pages, her eyes search before she grins. 

Scribbling quickly, Willow makes more notes, grabbing the different pens as she makes a section for what she wants the spell to do, along with the ingredients needed, and the sections of the different spells she would need to do. Blending the spells together to hopefully get everything she wants as she thinks about her ex lover. “I’ll give her the chance to make things right, if she doesn’t, hopefully this will make everything right in my world again. She belongs to me.” Willow growls angrily, her eyes flashing darkly. 

***

Tara chuckles as she walks a few yards ahead of Buffy, listening to the slayer bitching behind her. “You’re definitely taking a shower… you’re not even allowed to step in my room, understand?”

“It’s not fair!” Buffy growls as she looks down at her body, the noxious smelling green blood from the demon she’d killed practically coating her whole body. “Are you sure you can’t make it so I can’t smell this?” Buffy whines quietly. 

“Oh, no, Slayer!! I’m not the only one that’s senses are going to be bombarded with that smell!” Tara looks over her shoulder at her lover.

“You’re not smelling it, you’re walking ahead of me so you won’t.” Buffy pouts, picking up her pace as Tara looks forward again.

“Back off, Slayer!” Tara warns, the laughter obvious in her voice. 

“How the hell do you do that?” Buffy grumps, allowing Tara to spread the distance between them again. 

“My secret.” Tara grins hugely at the loud growl she receives in response. 

“I love you, heart, body, mind and soul, but I really do NOT like you at this moment.” Buffy growls as she follows behind the laughing Wiccan. 

“Poor baby. How about I promise to make it up to you later?” Tara offers as she opens the door to her dorm building, jogging quickly ahead as Buffy tries to get close again. 

“How?” Buffy’s eyes light up, even as she frowns as she watches Tara increase the distance between them. “Hey, I thought I only had to keep back a few yards!”

“That’s while we were outside, you’re starting to infect a bigger area inside.” Tara wrinkles her nose at the smell even as she jogs quickly up her stairs. 

Buffy chuckles wickedly, chasing after the Wiccan. “But, Tara!! You looooove me.” Buffy calls after her, grinning as Tara whimpers as she takes off running. 

“Shower, Slayer!” Tara yells as she runs to her room, sliding in front of the door, quickly unlocking and running in as Buffy comes up to the door. 

“Tara!!” Buffy whines. 

“To the showers. I expect you to go down there, strip and… Maybe you should leave the clothes on and rinse them in the shower first. I’ll bring a trash bag to seal them in afterwards to take down to the laundry room tomorrow morning. Go! I’ll bring towels, washcloths, the shower kit and a robe for you to wear.” Tara orders even as she gathers the items.

Buffy pouts. “Do you know how hard it is to pull off wet denim?”

“Isn’t it already wet?” Tara questions as she tries not to laugh at her lover.

“GRRRR!” Buffy growls loudly, before stomping down the hallway towards the showers. “You better make it up to me. Being mean to me, picking on me, laughing at me. Not fair!” 

***

Tara eases into the shower stall behind Buffy, smiling at the naked slayer. Looking into the corner of the stall, the slayer’s clothes piled in a wet pile, Tara reaches around the slayer, placing the shower kit on the shelf before adjusting the temperature so it isn’t quite so hot. “I know you’re the slayer, but I’d prefer to keep my skin… not burn it off.” Tara jokes quietly, smiling as Buffy turns around to look at her.

“You didn’t say you were going to join me in the shower.” Buffy starts to reach for the Wiccan, before sighing quietly and pulling her hand back.

“You smell better, honey.” Tara murmurs, grabbing the shampoo out of the kit. “Turn around and I’ll wash your hair for you.”

“Hmmm. Can I put in for you to wash all of me?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows before turning around. 

“Last shower we got kind of sidetracked before I could give you a thorough washing, didn’t we?” Tara squirts a good amount of shampoo on her hand before handing the bottle to Buffy. “Put that up for me, honey.”

Buffy places the shampoo on the shelf, moaning quietly as Tara’s fingers bring her hair to a good thick lather before the fingers scratch her head, making her groan loudly. “God, that feels good.” 

“Your real weak spot. A good head scratch.” Tara chuckles softly as she continues to work over the slayer’s scalp for a few long minutes. “Rinse, honey.”

Buffy whimpers quietly. 

“There’s a repeat clause for the shampoo, honey. But I want to wash your body first before I repeat.” Tara explains. 

“Okay!” Buffy smiles happily as she steps under the water, letting the warm water rinse the shampoo out of her hair. 

“Sound kind of eager there, Slayer.” Tara chuckles as she grabs the washcloth, wetting it and squirting a good amount of shower gel on the cloth. “Grab the other cloth, honey. Wash your face, I’d offer, but I don’t want to accidentally get soap in your eyes.” Tara smiles as Buffy grabs the cloth, accepting the gel from her and squirting a small amount on it before scrubbing her face thoroughly. “Make sure to clean behind your ears.” 

Buffy growls quietly as she works the washcloth behind her ears and inside her ears. Dipping her head back under the water, she rinses the soap from her face. 

Tara shifts Buffy’s hair to the side as she starts to wash the slayer’s neck, slowly working her way down the strong back in firm circular motions. Stopping at the starting swells of the slayer’s butt cheeks, Tara smirks at the grunt of disapproval coming from Buffy. Reaching back up, Tara works her way from one shoulder down the slayer’s arm, cleaning it thoroughly before working over to the other shoulder, repeating the cleaning ritual. Rinsing the washcloth, Tara grabs the gel squirting more of the liquid on the cloth before turning Buffy to face her. Working over the front of the slayer’s body, Tara leans forward, kissing Buffy firmly. 

“Good kisses.” Buffy mumbles, feeling the desire flowing through her strongly. 

“You had a really good night slaying tonight.” Tara comments, smiling at the deep flame of desire in Buffy’s eyes. At the quick nod coming from her lover, Tara wiggles her eyebrows. 

“You never said how you were going to make it up to me.” Buffy groans loudly as Tara washes her breasts, spending longer on them than necessary to get them clean. 

“So responsive.” Tara murmurs as she looks at the hardened nubs. “Umm. How would you like me to make it up to you?” Tara questions, taking a shaky breath as the desire flows through her. Wanting to say to hell with cleaning Buffy and take her right now. Kneeling gently in front of the slayer, Tara skips her lover’s apex and washes down one strong leg before shifting to the other leg. 

“You missed a spot.” Buffy comments, her voice hoarse as she looks at Tara kneeling before her. 

“I did, did I?” Tara grins up at Buffy, running her free hand up one thigh, allowing her fingers to brush over her lover’s swollen apex. “You didn’t tell me how you wanted me to make it up to you.” Tara points out again as she slowly stands, letting the other hand with the washcloth to trail up the other thigh before sliding gently between her lover’s legs. 

Buffy moans, grabbing Tara’s shoulders as she spreads her legs wide. As Tara runs the cloth gently over her body, Buffy whimpers quietly. 

“Talk to me, Buffy.” Tara orders softly placing her thumb gently over her lover’s swollen clit, slowly circling the sensitive muscle.

“Please…” Buffy rocks against Tara’s thumb, wanting her lover to give her the pressure she needs.

“What, honey?” Tara leans in, brushing her lips over Buffy’s ear. 

“Harder.” Buffy whispers, clenching Tara’s shoulders firmly.

Tara presses harder against her lover’s swollen clit, while keeping up the circular motion. Hearing the slayer whisper harder again, Tara gives Buffy what she needs, pressing hard and rubbing quickly, she feels her lover tense and shudder against her as she cries out quietly in release. Wrapping her free arm around Buffy, as the slayer collapses against her. “Easy, sweetie. That’s just letting the pressure off, until we get back to the room. Kind of like venting a pressure cooker.” Tara whispers softly, pressing her lips against Buffy’s temple.

Whimpering quietly, Buffy nods. “Little pressure release. Big cooker.” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s shoulder, smiling as Tara chuckles. 

“Let me finish washing you, honey.” Tara hugs Buffy as the slayer wraps her arms around her squeezing tightly before releasing her. Moving around her, Tara grabs the shower gel, squirting a little more on the cloth before running it over the slayer’s gluts. “Goddess, you’re gorgeous. But you have an absolutely glorious ass.” Tara whispers, her eyes on the firm muscles. Sliding the washcloth between her lover’s cheeks, Tara smirks as Buffy widens her legs even further. 

“I kind of figured out that you liked it.” Buffy admits softly, her eyes closing in pleasure as Tara strokes gently between her butt cheeks. 

“And how did you figure that out?” Tara questions, letting the washcloth drop to the floor as she strokes her fingers gently over her lover’s butt. Tara slides her index finger between the clenching cheeks, to play over Buffy’s rosebud. Smiling as Buffy groans loudly, pressing back into the caress. 

“Because you spent a good portion of today kissing, licking and nibbling it.” Buffy finally answers after a few long moments. 

“Noticed that, did you?” Tara’s eyes crinkle as her lips quirk up into a smile. 

“Ohhh. That feels good.” Buffy moans louder as Tara barely presses against her sphincter muscle. 

“Would you be interested in taking this further?” Tara huskily whispers, nipping gently on Buffy’s shoulder.

“I want to experience everything with you.” Buffy whimpers as Tara’s finger disappears from her body.

“Soon, honey. I have something in the room that will ease the way.” Tara kisses Buffy’s neck firmly. 

“I think I’m clean enough.” Buffy opens her eyes quickly, reaching out to turn the water off before throwing the items back into the shower kit.

Tara laughs softly as she watches Buffy make short work of gathering everything together. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you haven’t had sex in years instead of hours.”

“Not sex… at least it isn’t most of the time with you. Actually it’s never just sex with you. Your love and caring comes through no matter what you’re doing to me.” Buffy stops to look seriously at her lover. “Even if we play with other things in the future, I know your love would be at the forefront of everything we do.”

“I could never hurt you, honey. Never.” Tara shakes her head, reaching up to stroke a hand down Buffy’s cheek. “I know you’re the slayer and your pain tolerance level is extremely high, and that’s something we’ll probably have to take into consideration. But I would never hurt you here.” Tara places her hand over her lover’s heart. “You know that, right?”

“Yes, love. That’s something I won’t ever doubt.” Buffy admits, kissing Tara lovingly. “You wouldn’t be able to hurt me physically, Tara. Well… not hurt me in a bad way.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, laughing quietly. 

“Brat.” Tara smacks Buffy on the butt firmly, chuckling as Buffy wiggles her butt temptingly. “That particular bit is for the future, and somewhere other than the dorm.” Tara grabs and squeezes a butt cheek firmly. “Let’s get to the room.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Buffy grins hugely as Tara shakes her head at her lover.

***


	8. Chapter 8

“Finish eating, honey.” Tara looks at the pouting slayer. When they’d reached her dorm room, she’d insisted on Buffy eating a couple sandwiches along with drinking some milk. 

“I was wanting to play.” Buffy purses her lips as she looks at Tara. “No fair you making me eat before you let me have my fun.”

“And the longer you take to whine, gripe and complain, the longer you have to wait to have your fun.” Tara finally points out, smirking as Buffy’s eyes open wide in realization before she shoves the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, chewing quickly. “Don’t choke yourself, honey.” Tara laughs quietly, even as she stands and pulls off her robe, walking over to the closet to hang it up. After having made Buffy the sandwiches, she’d quickly made the bed with her last set of sheets, shaking her head at the realization that she would definitely have to take time out tomorrow to do laundry. 

Draining her milk, Buffy wipes her mouth with the napkin Tara had tossed at her with her food. Licking her lips at the sight of Tara bending over slightly as she shifts items around in her bottom dresser drawer, Buffy finally questions her as she stands to walk up behind her, running her hands softly over Tara’s back. “What are you doing, love?”

“Hmmm. Feels good, honey.” Tara moans as Buffy gently kneads her back. Enjoying the touch for a few minutes, Tara finally lifts out the raspberry flavored lube, showing it to the slayer before closing the drawer. 

“You weren’t joking when you said you had something to ease the way.” Buffy blinks in surprise. “What else do you have in there?”

Tara chuckles as she turns around, looking into Buffy’s curious eyes. “Not a lot, just a few things to help take care of my needs.” Tara explains with a wink.

“Are you going to allow me to be privy to what you use to take care of your needs?” Buffy questions quietly as she nips gently up Tara’s neck, suckling softly, but being careful not to leave any marks. 

Tara moans softly as she tilts her head to give her lover better access. “Right now, I’m planning on using you.” Tara chuckles deeply.

“Oooh. You are, are you?” Buffy smirks even as she nibbles her way up to Tara’s ear, nipping playfully. “What part of me are you planning on using?”

“Hmmm.” Tara hums in pleasure as Buffy starts to stroke her hands teasingly up her sides, barely brushing her fingertips along the edges of her breasts. “Any part of you, you want me to.” Tara tosses the bottle on the bed, before she reaches for her lover, pulling her in tightly against her. 

Buffy growls as she picks Tara up in her arms, turning around to take the couple steps to the bed, smirking at the bottle lying in the middle of it, before setting Tara down beside it. Grasping the bottle, Buffy looks at it curiously. “Should I be worried that you have flavored lube?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow as she places the bottle on the nightstand, before sliding off her robe.

“I have a weakness for raspberries.” Tara shifts on her side watching Buffy. Seeing a mischievous look come into Buffy’s eyes, Tara raises an eyebrow in silent question, before squeaking out Buffy’s name as the slayer jumps in the bed, pushing her so she’s lying flush against it as she presses her lips to her stomach, giving her a loud, wet raspberry against her flesh. Laughing at her playful lover, Tara smacks her gently on the shoulder. “Not those kind of raspberries!” Tara laughs even more as Buffy continues to place more raspberries along her body, slowly working her way up to her chest. 

“You need to be more specific.” Buffy grins down at Tara, enjoying the sight of the sparkling blue eyes and the huge smile on her lover’s face. Reaching up with a hand, Buffy brushes the hair from Tara’s cheek, her grin slowly softening into a smile. “God, you’re beautiful.” Buffy whispers seriously, her eyes searching Tara’s. “It’s like your beauty shines from within.” Buffy brushes her lips softly over Tara’s, kissing her lover tenderly. 

“Goddess, I love you, Buffy.” Tara hoarsely whispers, tears in her eyes as Buffy slowly ends the kiss, the perfect-ness touching her deep inside. 

“I love you, so much. I never would have believed it possible to love someone so completely.” Buffy whispers. Placing her face against Tara’s neck and kissing her gently before nipping at her shoulder. “I can’t make up my mind if I want to kiss you everywhere or try to devour you.” Buffy admits, growling softly as her desire flares deeply. 

“Option C.” Tara whispers, smiling as Buffy looks up at her curiously. “There were only two options before it, so C must be all of the above.” 

Buffy laughs softly. “Have I told you what a surprising woman you are, love?”

“Not sure if you have or haven’t.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “Hopefully surprising in a good way.”

“Very good way.” Buffy nods quickly. “You make me extremely happy, and I never would have guessed that you’re an extremely sexual person. Though I have heard that it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for… must be some truth to that.” Buffy laughs as Tara blushes. 

“You’re going to pay for picking on me.” Tara points out, her eyes twinkling merrily.

“God, I hope so!” Buffy grins as Tara blushes even more. “You look good in that color, love.” Buffy chuckles loudly as Tara smacks her hard on the ass. “Harder, harder.”

“You’re going to think harder!” Tara growls playfully as she rolls them over, so she’s on top, looking down at her laughing lover. “You’re going to be begging me for mercy before this night is through!” 

“I’m liking the sounds of this.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she runs her hands down Tara’s back to grasp the Wiccan’s butt cheeks firmly. “What’cha gonna do to make me beg?” 

Tara grins wickedly as she drops her head and shifts her body to nibble down Buffy’s neck, suckling strongly at the slayer’s pulse point. “First off… Take your hands off my body, Slayer!” 

Buffy whimpers quietly. “But I like to touch you.”

“I know you do, but I said hands off!” Tara growls as she looks up at the pouting slayer. 

Buffy pulls her hands off Tara, placing them beside her on the bed. Frowning as Tara reaches for her hands, moving them up to place them on her headboard. 

“Make sure they stay there… and don’t break the headboard, please.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

Buffy tilts her head back and looks at the headboard. “I’m not promising anything, especially depending on what you do to me.” Buffy shakes her head at Tara as she shifts to look down at her. 

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks at the headboard. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Tara shakes her head. “Go ahead and release the headboard, I’d rather not have to pay for a new one. Blankets, sheets, covers, comforters that type of thing I can replace a lot cheaper.” Tara winks at Buffy. 

“How about if things get… too heated, I’ll move my hands.” Buffy offers softly. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. You can release the headboard. I was just doing it to keep you from touching me, knowing how much you like to stroke my body.” Tara admits, placing a soft kiss on Buffy’s chin. “Just something to drive you a little crazy with.”

“Definitely would work.” Buffy moans quietly as Tara works her way down her throat. Tara gently placing wet, firm kisses before trailing her tongue down between her breasts. 

“Release the headboard, honey.” Tara orders softly as she nips her way across one breast while letting a hand slide up Buffy’s body to pinch and stroke Buffy’s other breast.

Buffy realizes she’s already clenching the headboard tightly, hearing it creak. Growling, Buffy pulls her hands down and clenches the covers on either side of her as Tara nips firmly on the nipple she’d been gently nibbling on, making her cry out and arch up into Tara. 

“Goddess, I love the way you react to me.” Tara murmurs as she makes her way over to the other breast, switching hands to continue playing over the one she’d just left. Circling Buffy’s nipple with her tongue, Tara moans as it hardens into an even tighter nub. Flicking the flesh with her tongue strongly, Tara finally sucks the flesh into her mouth, suckling hungrily even as Buffy whimpers and shifts under her.

Buffy growls, starting to reach for the woman before dropping her hands back on the bed. As Tara continues to keep her body inches above her, while only touching her with her mouth and one hand, Buffy shifts her legs, her eyes glinting with desire and mischief as she lifts her lower body so she can brush against Tara.

Tara pulls her mouth back letting the nipple she’d been torturing to literally pop from her mouth with a wet sucking sound. “Buffy!” 

Buffy grins at the growled warning coming from Tara. “Wanna touch.” Buffy pouts, rubbing her stomach against Tara’s breasts.

“Behave, Slayer.” Tara warns, moving her hand down to Buffy’s hip and pushing gently. “You won’t like what I’ll do to you, if you don’t.” 

Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at her lover. “What would you do?” 

“Are you daring me?” Tara questions with a quirked eyebrow as Buffy continues to rub her body against hers. 

Buffy chuckles as she considers her options, before slowly lowering her body back onto the bed. Sighing quietly, she allows a soft smile to cross her face. “Maybe in the future, I’ll dare you. But not right now.”

“Wise decision.” Tara leans in close to the slayer’s lips, capturing Buffy’s full bottom lip between her teeth as she gently tugs on it for a few seconds, until Buffy allows a low, throaty moan to escape her throat. Releasing the flesh, Tara’s eyes twinkle. “Are you wanting soft and gentle or a rough and tumble, Slayer?” 

“I’m horny as hell.” Buffy admits quietly, having unconsciously been shifting her body around on the bed as Tara practically dominates her. “Plus the fact we had soft and gentle all day today.” Buffy hints quietly. 

“That we did.” Tara agrees, looking down into desire-filled hazel eyes. Shifting her body slightly, Tara keeps her body slightly above Buffy’s as she strokes her right hand firmly down Buffy’s body, watching the slayer’s eyes as she brings her hand to rest against the slayer’s apex, fighting back a deep moan at the heat and dampness coming from the slayer. As Buffy bites her lip and groans loudly, her hips bucking up into her touch, Tara smiles as she shifts further down Buffy’s body, her head even with the slayer’s breasts. 

Stroking her fingers over the slayer’s swollen, damp sex, Tara separates Buffy’s lips to stroke her two middle fingers between the flesh, slowly teasing the slayer’s opening before running them upwards to brush teasingly over the slayer’s swollen clit. As she hears the grunt come from Buffy at the teasing touch, Tara grins wickedly. Dipping her head down, Tara captures Buffy’s breast in her mouth, sucking strongly while nipping roughly on the slayer’s nipple at the same time she slides two fingers within the welcoming warmth, setting up a powerful, strong rhythm.

Buffy whimpers loudly at the dual pleasure, her hips jerking up to meet each thrust even as she arches her back, urging Tara to take more of her breast in her mouth. 

Letting her teeth scrape over the slayer’s flesh as she releases her nipple, Tara nips her way over to the other breast biting the nipple gently as she feels Buffy’s inner muscles starting to clench more frequently on her fingers. 

“More…” Buffy whimpers as her hips buck faster against Tara’s hand, groaning loudly as Tara slides a third finger within her even as she picks up the speed and force of her hand.

Tara growls around the slayer’s nipple as she straddles the slayer’s thigh, easing her body down, using her own leg to give her more force behind her strokes, crying out loudly as Buffy shifts her leg up, pressing it firmly against her aching clit, pushing her close to the edge. Propping her body up with her left hand, Tara rocks her body firmly against Buffy even as she curls her fingers inside her lover’s depths at the same time pressing her thumb firmly on Buffy’s quivering clit. Watching as the slayer’s eyes darken, her head tilting back in pleasure as Buffy cries out her name causing her to climax with the slayer. 

Buffy pants heavily as Tara doesn’t stop her motions, keeping up the firm stroking within her, the strong fingers continuously stroking over the bundle of nerves within her quickly making her ride the waves of another release.

“Goddess, so beautiful.” Tara murmurs watching the look of pleasure streaking across Buffy’s face, her flushed desire-ridden body undulating beneath her. Easing her dripping fingers and hand from the slayer’s nestled warmth, Tara eases her fingers down the short distance, playing softly over the tight sphincter muscle.

Buffy whimpers softly as she feels Tara’s fingers gliding gently up and down between her butt cheeks, touching ever so softly over her puckered, virginal hole. Her body shuddering from the multiple climaxes, it takes her a few minutes to drag her eyes open, looking into her lover’s dark gray eyes, never failing to be surprised at how much the woman’s eyes change when she’s extremely turned on. 

“Trust me?” Tara questions softly, seeing the answer in Buffy’s eyes even before she opens her mouth.

“Always.” Buffy answers, moaning as Tara kisses her hungrily, invading her mouth in a conqueror’s kiss, taking what she wants. Blinking as Tara finally ends the kiss, wondering silently where the Wiccan had learned to kiss.

Tara runs her hand up the slayer’s body, pinching Buffy’s breasts on her way before moving to the side. “Roll over.” Tara softly orders, smiling as Buffy rolls over without any more urging or comments. Eyeing the slayer’s sleek, strong back, gorgeous ass, muscular legs to the delicate ankles and feet, Tara feels her heart explode with the love she feels for this woman. Reaching behind her, Tara grasps the bottle of lube off the nightstand. 

Buffy moans softly as Tara shifts over her, gently pressing her down in the mattress with her body even as the Wiccan starts slowly kissing and nibbling her way down her back. As strong fingers caress down her sides, playing gently over the sides of her breasts, Buffy presses her lower body into the mattress as she feels the heat building again. “God! Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Buffy’s voice sounds like a rough growl as the desire flows through her. 

“After slaying hornies.” Tara mumbles as she drags her tongue down the slayer’s perspiration coated body, smiling as she hears the grunt of disagreement from Buffy. Setting the bottle between the slayer’s spread legs, and underneath her, Tara runs both hands up and down the slayer’s body.

“Think you took care of that a few climaxes ago.” Buffy squirms as Tara’s tongue drags across her sensitive lower back, making her groan with desire. As she feels Tara’s hands glide over her ass even as they clench and lightly separate her butt cheeks, Buffy bucks slightly as she feels Tara’s warm, wet tongue travel between her mounds to circle teasingly around her rosebud. Whimpering at this new experience, Buffy buries her face in the pillow as she digs her hands into the mattress to keep from crying out at how much pleasure that simple touch is giving her. 

Tara smiles as she feels how her lover’s body is coiled for release, knowing the slayer is more than ready for this, and silently praying Buffy enjoys this as much as she probably will. Finally Tara allows her tongue to stroke firmly over the slayer’s rosebud, moving in tandem with Buffy’s gyrations Tara continues to stroke the sensitive hole strongly with her tongue for long minutes before gently pressing against the muscle.

“Oh, Goddd!” Buffy groans loudly as she feels Tara’s tongue gently enter her the slightest amount, even as she tries to press back into the Wiccan’s caress trying to get her to go deeper, growling as she feels Tara’s tongue ease out, before crying out the Wiccan’s name as she presses back in firmly seconds later to wiggle the muscle inside her, making her buck and cry out her release at this new feeling.

Tara presses firm kisses over the slayer’s butt cheeks after she calms down from her release, giving the slayer a few minutes to relax again, Tara smiles at the woman’s reaction. Nipping playfully on the skin where the slayer’s thighs meet her butt cheeks, Tara reaches under her, pulling up the bottle of lube. Flipping the top open, she squirts a generous amount on her fingers, making sure they’re coated well, before closing the bottle and setting it aside for the time being. 

Buffy pants heavily as her body quivers from the powerful release, silently enjoying Tara’s continued kissing and nipping of her body, moaning as she feels a finger gently glide between her butt cheeks.

Tara gently circles the slayer’s sphincter muscle, allowing the lube to ease down her fingers and slowly working it around the slayer’s opening. “Do you still want me to do this?” Tara hardly recognizes her own voice, it being deeper and huskier than ever before.

“P-P-Please.” Buffy stutters out. Her body feeling like a live wire, that’s aching for Tara’s touch.

Tara moans silently as she gently presses against the tight muscle, just allowing the tip of her finger to enter the slayer. Gradually pressing inward, Tara takes her time, allowing Buffy’s muscles to relax around the intrusion before pressing in further. As Buffy tries to buck and force her finger in farther, Tara growls quietly. As her finger finally slides in all the way, Tara wiggles it around inside the slayer, chuckling as Buffy bucks and grunts loudly, even as her muscles clench uncontrollably. “Do you like?”

“Ta-ta-taraaa!!” Buffy whines, trying to get the Wiccan to stroke inside her, knowing it won’t take much to tip her over the edge again.

“Wasn’t an answer, Slayer!” Tara smacks the slayer’s ass firmly, smirking as Buffy jerks in response. Easing her finger agonizingly slowly out of the slayer, leaving just the tip inside her, Tara smirks before gliding it back in. Slowly starting a gentle rhythm, Tara feels the slayer’s muscles slowly loosening. After a few minutes, Tara gently presses in with a second finger.

Buffy feels the added fullness of the second finger, and quickly shifts her body so she can force herself on the fingers of her lover, grunting in pleasure. Even as she shows the Wiccan that she wants a harder, firmer stroke.

Tara chuckles at the slayer who managed to shift up onto her knees and was rocking back and forth firmly, urging her to be more firm, Tara slides her free hand down, stroking over the slayer’s swollen sex for a few minutes before sliding three fingers quickly and firmly within Buffy’s core, giving the slayer the fast, hard rocking rhythm that she’s wanting, not taking long before Buffy’s crying out her pleasure and collapsing on the bed, spent.

Gently withdrawing her fingers from the slayer, Tara grabs the lube, tossing it onto the nightstand as she climbs up to lie beside her lover, looking intently into the blissfully happy, grinning face of her lover. Chuckling at the look, Tara rolls out of the bed, grabbing one of the washcloths they’d showered with earlier to wipe her lover gently with, before cleaning her own fingers and hand. Hearing the grumbles coming from Buffy and a finger weakly wiggling in the air, Tara quickly tosses the washcloth with the other laundry that needs to be washed and climbs in beside Buffy, grabbing the covers on the way to cover them before reaching over to the lamp, turning it off before wrapping Buffy up in her arms, smiling as the slayer weakly moves on top of her before collapsing, heavy breathing coming quickly followed by quiet snores. 

“I’ll take that as you enjoyed yourself.” Tara chuckles, hugging Buffy tightly, as she closes her eyes, considering the woman in her arms, thankful to fate for bringing them together, as she slowly follows her lover over into the land of sleep.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy jerks awake, blinking her eyes as she tries to figure out what woke her. Looking around the room, not seeing or hearing anything she glances down at Tara, smiling softly at the woman, before the smile turns into a frown as she sees the tears sliding down the sides of Tara’s face.

“Tara?” Buffy whispers softly, brushing the tears away, it taking a few minutes to realize Tara’s still asleep. When soft whimpers escape her throat, Buffy brushes her thumbs gently over Tara’s cheeks. “Wake up, love.” Buffy brushes her lips softly over Tara’s, as she continues to stroke her fingers over the Wiccan’s face and neck, occasionally running them through the soft blonde strands, listening as Tara continues to whimper with softly spoken ‘no’s’ and ‘Buffy’s’ coming out in between mumbles she can’t understand. Thankful the Wiccan isn’t thrashing about like she was before, but still worried about the softly whimpering and crying woman. “Tara, please wake up, love. Please, for me.” Buffy murmurs a little louder. Sighing softly in relief as eyelids lift showing hazy, but comprehensive, blue eyes staring back at her. Brushing her lips softly over Tara’s, Buffy lifts her head to look into blue eyes. “Nightmare?” Buffy questions unnecessarily.

Tara nods her head softly wrapping her arms tightly around Buffy, burying her face in the slayer’s neck as Buffy lowers her head back down beside her. “I keep seeing Spike shoot you.” Tara admits quietly, unconscious of the tears still escaping from her eyes. 

“Was it as… graphic as it was last night?” Buffy questions hesitantly, wondering if the nightmare was hopefully getting better.

“Not as much.” Tara offers softly, taking a deep breath. “I still see him pulling the gun and pointing at you, but thankfully my mind doesn’t make up the rest like it did last night.” 

“Your subconscious is hopefully working on realizing that I’m alive, eventually they should stop.” Buffy presses her lips against Tara’s ear, smiling at the feel of the Wiccan’s hands stroking and kneading her back and butt. 

“I hope so. That’s something I’d rather not relive every night.” Tara closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of Buffy’s comforting weight lying on top of her. Tara continues to run her hands gently over her lover’s body helping settle her own mind with the comforting touch. 

“We need to do laundry today, don’t we?” Buffy smiles at Tara’s chuckle. 

“Unfortunately, yes we do. I’m getting low on towels and washcloths, along with sheets…” Tara trails off, smirking as Buffy laughs.

“It’s your fault that the sheets are getting dirty so quickly.” Buffy nibbles gently on Tara’s earlobe.

“How do you figure?” Tara smiles at the slayer’s tender ministrations.

“Because of all the interesting, wicked things that you do to me and are teaching me. In my wildest dreams I never would have imagined you to be as adventurous as you are.” Buffy admits as she shifts up to smile lovingly down at Tara. 

“Did you expect me to be ‘vanilla’ in the bedroom?” Tara questions with a quirk of her eyebrow even as she fights the grin trying to come across her face. 

“Honestly, I tried not to think of you that way.” Buffy runs a finger gently over Tara’s features. “You popped into my mind enough over the years at inopportune moments, if I ever really thought about it I would have probably driven myself crazy.” 

“I popped into your mind?” Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer.

“Yes, you did. I just shook it off as curiosity about the woman that captured my best friend’s heart.” Buffy explains.

“And now?” Tara looks curiously at the slayer.

“Now, I’m realizing it was a lot more than that.” Buffy blushes lightly. “Can we not talk about what thoughts were going through my head when you weren’t available? Let’s just leave it at the fact that I shouldn’t have been thinking them, and I dismissed them, okay?” 

“Hmmm. For now.” Tara gives a compromise, chuckling quietly. “You’ve got my curiosity up, and I won’t leave it be forever.”

Buffy groans and drops her head back to Tara’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Would it help matters if I admit that there was more than one occasion that I caught myself appreciating your… gifts and form?” Tara whispers lowly, a small smile on her lips. 

“My gifts?” Buffy blinks at the word, before whimpering softly as Tara’s fingers stroke up her sides to play over the side swells of her breasts before they slide back down to play over her ass. 

“Your gifts.” Tara chuckles as she feels the heat of her lover’s blush. 

“Can we spend all day in bed again today?” Buffy questions hopefully.

Tara laughs quietly. “We keep it up we’re going to have the whole floor smelling of sex.”

“And that’s bad, how?” Buffy lifts up, smiling down into the twinkling blue eyes. 

“I didn’t say it was bad, now did I?” Tara shakes her head, before smacking Buffy firmly on the ass. “Maybe we’ll play after we take care of the laundry, cleaning ourselves and hitting the grocery store. Wish I had a bigger refrigerator so we wouldn’t have to go to the store pretty much every day.”

“How about I pay for Chinese today?” Buffy offers wiggling her body against Tara’s after the Wiccan smacks her butt. 

“We can do Chinese, but you don’t have to buy.” Tara smacks Buffy again. “Stop wiggling.”

“Like wiggling.” Buffy wiggles more, smirking as she looks into blue eyes slowly turning to slate grey, even as she can smell the pungent aroma of the Wiccan’s arousal.

“You’re not distracting me, Slayer.” Tara growls, grasping Buffy’s butt in both hands. Squeezing firmly and holding her against her, effectively stopping the arousing wiggling. “Behave. Or no lovings for you the rest of today and tonight.”

Buffy pouts at the threat, her eyes looking up sadly at Tara. “You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” 

“If you don’t behave.” Tara warns, trying not to laugh at the adorable pout. “I love you.” Tara nips softly on the pouting lip, before rolling them over so she’s above Buffy, even though with her maneuver it effectively tangles them in the covers. “Laundry, honey.”

“Yes ma’am. I love you, too.” Buffy smiles and kisses Tara gently before sighing as they untangle themselves to take care of the laundry and other items that needed to be done.

***

Buffy pouts as she looks at Tara. “But, Tara!”

“No, honey.” Tara shakes her head as she motions the slayer to climb into the bed with her. “You’re working tomorrow and it’s already almost four in the morning. You need your rest.” 

Buffy slides into bed beside her lover, growling softly. “Got the hornies, too. But don’t seem worried about them.”

Tara chuckles softly. “What did you do about your hornies before I was here, honey?” 

“You really want to know the answer to that?” Buffy questions, her eyes glinting with mischief.

“Maybe.” Tara cautiously admits her eyes curious.

“Well, usually I’ll eat a couple low fat yogurts.” Buffy shifts onto her side to face her lover. Tossing her leg over Tara’s hip, grinning at the woman. Shifting the covers down, Buffy trails her fingers thoughtfully over her own breasts as she tilts her head thinking. “After eating the yogurts, I would quietly sneak up the stairs so I wouldn’t wake anyone, heading for the bathroom. Turning the water on I’d strip and jump under the hot spray, letting it beat down on my body, rinsing away some of the surface dirt before I’d grab the shower gel squirting some into my hands and starting at my breasts, I’d clean them thoroughly.”

Tara moans quietly as she watches her lover mimic the cleaning motions on her breasts the hands clasping and squeezing the flesh, sliding down to rub repeatedly over her hard nipples. Biting her lip to keep from tilting her head down to attack the slayer’s breasts, Tara continues to watch and listen to her lover.

“Eventually I would work my hand down over my stomach…” Buffy tries not to laugh at the obvious look and smell of arousal, coming from her lover, Tara’s eyes watching her hand intently. Making sure to shift the covers further down, Buffy shifts her leg that had been resting on Tara’s hip to rest her foot behind her other leg’s knee, having the leg bent and the knee in the air effectively opening herself for further exploration. “By this time, the water is hitting more of my lower back than my shoulders because I’ve put my spare hand supporting myself against the back wall of the shower and one foot on the washcloth draped over the edge of the bathtub.” Buffy lets her hand drift down the slightest bit to where it’s barely caressing over the start of her mound. 

Tara’s unaware of the low, sexy growl she’s emitting as she watches her lover’s hand caressing just above her sex, the slayer’s arousal obvious on the glistening lips. Her own hand clenching convulsively as she aches to slide her fingers into the welcoming heat of her lover.

Buffy leans closer to Tara so she’s almost breathing the same air of her lover. “At this point I’m aching and swollen needing a release, even if it’s just a small one. Especially on nights when I’ve slain a dozen or more vampires. My body is literally clenching and unclenching needing something to fill the ache, while my clit is throbbing in tandem with my heartbeat. It’s swollen and hot waiting for just the slightest touch to give it the release it’s aching for. Sometimes I’ll slide my fingers around the aching muscle to dip between my lips, playing in my own desire before teasingly running my fingers round and round not giving myself this small measure of release until my hips are bucking uncontrollably as my body tries to take over from what my mind is telling it to do.”

“Goddess!” Tara breathes out, dragging her eyes from her lover’s teasing hand as it continues to stroke and tease. Looking into Buffy’s dark, passion-filled eyes, she sees the desire not just for the release but to touch and be touched in turn.

“Please, Tara. Let me make love to you.” Buffy whispers softly, moving her hand to her lover’s body, stroking the damp digits over her lover’s side and hip, trailing the fingers lovingly over Tara’s lean, firm body. “I’ll be happy and more than content with just pleasing you.” Buffy admits quietly, allowing her fingers to trail over her lover’s hardened nipples, gently pinching the tips. 

“I wouldn’t.” Tara murmurs hoarsely, leaning in to kiss Buffy deeply even as her fingers finally start stroking firmly and knowingly over Buffy’s body, enjoying the firm breast under her fingertips for a few minutes before sliding her hand down to her lover’s apex. Slowly breaking the kiss to drag oxygen into their starving lungs. “Together.” Tara whispers, tilting her forehead against Buffy’s as she lifts her leg, mimicking the slayer’s position, moaning quietly as she slides her fingers over Buffy’s swollen clit even as Buffy’s fingers glide over hers firmly. 

Both women’s hips buck as fingers slide effortlessly into each other, starting off slow and gentle as they stroke lovingly into each other, both women moaning softly as they watch as they make love to each other, adding a new dimension to their lovemaking. As hands move faster and more firmly and hips start to buck uncontrollably as they both draw quickly towards their climax, Tara moves the hand that she’d been using to prop her head up with around Buffy’s neck and upper back, Urging her lover closer as she captures her lips in a heated kiss as they both press into each other deeper and more firmly, causing them to climax within seconds of each other, moaning loudly into each other’s mouth with their release. 

Buffy whimpers and shudders uncontrollably with her release as they end the kiss, panting heavily with their climaxes. Moving her own arm, she moves it around Tara’s back, slowly shifting onto her back, whimpering loudly as Tara’s fingers ease from within her. “Don’t go.” Buffy begs softly, sighing in relief as Tara gently eases her fingers back within her. 

“We can’t stay like this all night, honey.” Tara murmurs, even as Buffy’s fingers ease out a short distance with her maneuvers. 

“Want to.” Buffy slowly rotates her hips around, closing her eyes in pleasure as Tara lets her fingertips play inside her. 

“Ease out of me, honey.” Tara orders softly. 

“Like where I’m at.” Buffy pouts, stroking her fingers in and out of the welcoming wet heat. Slowly dragging them over Tara’s clit, before sliding back in the velvety cavern. 

“Trust me. I like you there, too.” Tara chuckles quietly. “But you can’t have both. So, ease out honey.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy growls quietly before gently easing her fingers out again. Groaning herself as Buffy brings her fingers to her mouth, slowly savoring the Wiccan’s essence. “Goddess, you’re enough to make the Pope sin.” Tara growls. “Ease over onto your right side, honey.” Tara orders as she eases her fingers out of her lover.

“Hey! I thought those were staying.” Buffy frowns as she pouts at her lover.

“Side, Slayer!” Tara smacks Buffy firmly on the leg. Watching as Buffy pouts again, but turns onto her right side, her back facing the Wiccan. Smiling at her lover’s quiet grumbling, Tara wiggles her right arm under Buffy’s pillow, bending it at the elbow, gently grasping the slayer’s left breast. Leaning over the slayer with her other hand, she turns off the light before situating her body snugly against Buffy’s back, lifting the slayer’s left leg and sliding her left leg between the slayer’s. 

Buffy moans as Tara’s hand glides down her stomach, her fingers gently playing over her swollen lips before the fingers dip inside, wiggling slightly before Tara shifts to become more comfortable, with two of her fingers inside her depths. “Can you sleep like this?” Buffy murmurs hoarsely, enjoying the intimate contact, even as Tara’s palm presses firmly against her clit. 

“Maybe not all night, but I think we can stay like this for a while.” Tara presses a soft kiss to the back of Buffy’s head. Smiling as Buffy sighs happily. “I love you, Slayer.” Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s head again, leaving them there this time.

“As I do you, too, Mistress.” Buffy’s eyes get heavy, her left arm shifting to rest alongside Tara’s, her fingers stroking gently over Tara’s hand between her legs as she slowly falls asleep. 

Tara smiles in contentment as she brushes her face in her lover’s hair before slowly allowing herself to follow her lover into sweet dreams.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy feels the tears coming to her eyes as she wakes up to the sound of Tara’s shifting and quietly crying of her name in her sleep. Wishing there was something more that she could do for her lover, Buffy quickly shifts over to face Tara, pulling the woman into her arms, stroking her hands up and down Tara’s back even as she starts talking softy to Tara, sighing quietly in relief as Tara settles down quickly, silently thanking the Powers That Be for Tara’s calming down so quickly. 

Pressing kisses gently against Tara’s forehead, Buffy looks at the clock, frowning heavily as she realizes she’s going to have to get up soon to get showered and ready for work. Knowing she could call in and Lorraine wouldn’t mind, but also knowing she needs to go to work and earn money. Silently wondering if there would be anyone in the Administration Building over Spring Break, Buffy makes a mental note to check or have Tara check for her. 

Tara slowly wakes up, feeling Buffy’s strong hands stroking up and down her back even as she feels the slayer’s lips pressing gently against her forehead. Sighing quietly, Tara realizes she must have been having another nightmare. “I’m sorry I woke you, honey.”

“Shhh. It’s okay Tara. I just wish you weren’t having the nightmares. Though, not to jinx it, but you’re calming down faster and not being violent like you were to begin with.” Buffy brushes her cheek against Tara’s head. “I need to get ready for work here soon.” 

“I know.” Tara presses in more firmly against Buffy, enjoying the warmth and comfort being offered by her lover. 

“Can you do me a favor? That is if you don’t already know the answer.” Buffy chuckles softly.

“Anything for you, honey.” Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s neck.

“Hmmm. Um, could you see if the Admin Building is open this week? I didn’t know if they might be closed down during Spring break.” Buffy questions quietly.

“I’ll check. I’m pretty sure they’re open, but I don’t know if it’s just going to be a skeleton crew working or if decision makers are going to be there.” Tara runs a hand gently down Buffy’s back, kneading over her lover’s butt, smiling as Buffy wiggles and presses her body against her even more firmly.

“Stop teasing me.” Buffy pouts, breathing in the scent of her lover. “I really hate to go to work.”

“I know, honey.” Tara hugs Buffy tightly. “I wish the Council would get their heads out of their asses and take care of you.”

“Maybe when Hell freezes over.” Buffy mumbles. “I love you, Tara.”

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara slowly releases the slayer, knowing she really does need to go to work. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I’ll bring something from the DMP, if you want.” Buffy offers leaning in to kiss Tara quickly, before rolling out of bed. 

“That’s fine. I’ll toast you a couple bagels while you’re getting ready for work.” Tara offers as she slides out of the bed.

“Cream cheese?” Buffy looks hopefully at the Wiccan as she pulls on the robe and grabs the shower kit. 

“If that’s what you want.” Tara laughs softly. “Go get ready, honey.”

“’Kay.” Buffy bounces on her feet before easing out of the room to jog quickly down to the bathroom.

“Like a little kid at Christmas.” Tara shakes her head at her lover’s enthusiasm for the simple things in life. Pulling the cream cheese out of the refrigerator, she plugs in the toaster oven and slices the bagels before putting them in the oven to brown.

***

Tara runs back to her room, frowning in realization of what the cramping means. Sighing quietly at the thought, Tara lets herself into her room, gathering the items she would need to take a shower and take care of her oncoming period. “Poor Buffy’s going to be disappointed.” Tara murmurs as she heads towards the showers, pouting herself at the thought, shaking her head at her musings before preparing to shower.

***

Buffy smiles happily as she trots quickly towards the campus, carrying a large bag full of sandwiches and French fries. Silently surprised at how happy she’s been since they had admitted their feelings for each other. “Now, if we can get over the bumps and problems that are going to come from the rest of the gang, I’ll be a lot happier.” Buffy sighs as her smile dims at the thought of the group, especially Willow. Realizing she really should head over to the house sometime to touch base with the redhead and possibly pick up a couple more changes of clothes. “Later.” Buffy nods her head decisively as she trots up the stairs leading to the dorm, entering it quickly before practically running up the stairs. 

Buffy frowns lightly at the locked door, listening and not hearing anything, she unlocks the door letting herself in, dropping the bag on the floor as she sees Tara curled up in a fetal position on the bed. “Tara?” Buffy questions worriedly as she quickly closes the distance between them, looking at the slightly pale woman. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Buffy runs a shaking hand over the woman’s forehead, frowning at the clamminess. 

“No.” Tara shakes her head, smiling shakily. “Just a serious case of the cramps. Once every three or four months they’re real bad on the first day.” 

Buffy sighs in relief as she looks over Tara, now noticing the heating pad clenched against Tara’s stomach. “Do you have Midol or something to take?”

“They never work.” Tara explains, closing her eyes as she presses the heating pad tighter against her stomach. 

“Oh, love.” Buffy kneels by the bed, so she can look into Tara’s eyes. “I know I’m kind of stinky right now, but would you like me to rub your belly? Would it help?” Buffy brushes her fingers gently over Tara’s cheek, tucking some loose hair behind Tara’s ear. 

“It probably would.” Tara smile tremulously at her lover. “I’m sorry it happened now.”

“Shhh. It’s a fact of life that we women have to deal with. Don’t worry about it. I’d climb in and rub your tummy for you now, but I think we would both prefer me to take a shower first. I’ll leave it up to you.” Buffy smiles softly as she sees Tara obviously weighing her choices.

“Maybe a shower first. I’m hoping I’ll feel better when patrol time gets here.” Tara moans quietly, unconsciously crunching into a tighter ball. 

“No patrol for you tonight.” Buffy shakes her head, frowning at the pain her lover’s in. “Let me go clean up quickly, then I’ll come right back. Are you hungry, or do you want to wait?”

“Wait.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes, sighing quietly as Buffy presses a kiss against her temple as she stands. 

“I’ll be right back.” Buffy strides over to the bag of food, picking it up to set on the desk before stripping completely and yanking on a robe, haphazardly tying it before grabbing the shower kit. Looking quickly at Tara, frowning even harder at the look of pain on her lover’s face, Buffy sighs heavily, wishing there was more she could do for the woman before easing out of the room.

***

Buffy tosses the shower kit on top of the dresser before striding over to the bed, quickly easing in behind her lover, snuggling up against her back. “Have you always cramped this badly?”

“Yes. Before I started running, I cramped like this every month.” Tara admits quietly, shifting the heating pad from her belly and clicking it off, trying to straighten out somewhat.

“You’re fine, as long as I can get my hand in there… Lotion.” Buffy looks around remembering seeing it somewhere, before her eyes light on the lotion sitting on top of her lover’s dresser. Gently easing out of the bed, Buffy snatches the lotion and strides back towards the bed, squirting some in her hand before climbing in, setting the lotion within reach on the bed. “Can you lift up your shirt and push your shorts down for me?” 

Tara nods without saying anything, folding her shirt upwards just under her breasts before pushing her shorts down her hips to where they’re barely covering her sex.

Easing her body in against Tara’s, Buffy gently places her hand over her lover’s stomach, starting off with a slow, gentle circular motion, spreading the lotion on her lover’s body. “Not to harp or anything, but have you talked to the doctor about it?”

Tara hears the note of worry in Buffy’s voice. “Yes, honey, I talked to the gynecologist about it. He said he couldn’t find anything that might be causing it, and that unfortunately a lot of women cramp badly. He said to take Tylenol, Midol or whatever else works for me to help ease the pain.”

“What about Tylenol?” Buffy questions not remembering seeing any drugs in the room.

“It doesn’t work.” Tara admits, slowly relaxing into her lover’s embrace as Buffy continues to run her hand soothingly over her stomach. 

“I could run home and get my pain pills.” Buffy offers placing a soft kiss against Tara’s shoulder, starting to rub a little more firmly over Tara’s stomach, hearing the quiet moan of encouragement coming from her lover. 

“Rather have you here.” Tara admits, keeping her eyes closed and concentrating on the love and helping touch of her lover. 

“Then here I stay.” Buffy hooks her chin over Tara’s shoulder while gently laying her face against the side of Tara’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara winces as she shifts a little more, trying not to be in quite so tight of a ball, sighing in contentment as Buffy rubs her hand a little more firmly over her stomach, gently letting her fingers dig in more as they work their way over her body.

“Too hard?” Buffy questions softly.

“Just right.” Tara answers equally as soft as she feels her eyes getting heavy as her lover’s touch slowly works the cramps out of her stomach.

“Go to sleep, love.” Buffy presses another kiss to Tara’s neck, continuing her massage as she feels Tara relax even more, silently wondering if the cramps might have been in direct reaction to the Wiccan’s thoughts and dreams.

“Thank you, honey.” Tara murmurs as she slowly dozes off.

“Anytime.” Buffy murmurs as she listens to Tara’s breathing slowly getting deeper and heavier, even as the Wiccan relaxes even more. Continuing to stroke her lover’s stomach feeling the tense muscles under her fingers ever so slowly start to relax, sighing quietly in relief.

***

“Stay here, please.” Buffy kneels beside Tara, looking intently into the blue eyes. “I’ll make a quick run around town and come back. You can turn on the heating pad to keep it on your tummy while I’m gone.” Buffy gently touches her lover’s stomach. 

“I’m feeling better, honey.” Tara pouts at her lover.

“Yes, but I’d rather you continue to feel better. You can probably throw a sandwich in the microwave and heat it up a little.” Buffy’s eyes turn to the refrigerator where she’d finally put the sandwiches after Tara fell asleep before going back to continue rubbing her lover’s stomach. 

“Yummy. Nuked burgers.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. “Promise to be careful?”

“Definitely. Do you want me to get you anything while I’m out?” Buffy reaches up to run a finger over Tara’s cheek, happy to see color back in the pale cheeks. 

“No, I’ll be okay, honey.” Tara leans into the light caress. “Just come back to me in one piece and I’ll be happy.” 

“I will, promise.” Buffy murmurs as she shifts up to kiss Tara softly. “Eat something while I’m gone.”

“You better take a few with you to eat, also.” Tara gently pokes Buffy’s stomach, having heard the low growl coming from the beast.

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy chuckles as Tara’s fingers start to tickle her. “Stop that.” Buffy captures her fingers, lifting them to her lips to kiss each one. “Sooner I leave the sooner I’ll be back.”

Tara sighs quietly as she watches Buffy turn and open the refrigerator, grabbing a handful of sandwiches, unwrapping one and already taking a bite out of it. “You could have at least put it in the microwave for thirty seconds to knock the chill off it.”

“Used to eating it cold.” Buffy mumbles around another bite of burger, shrugging. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara pouts as Buffy leaves, wishing her lover didn’t have to go out every night to risk her life, but knowing she didn’t have any choice. Tara wonders curiously how many people’s lives have been saved because of Buffy. Shaking her head at the thought that there would be no way anyone could guesstimate that, Tara stands to grab a sandwich to eat while she waits for Buffy to finish patrol and come home.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy moans quietly as she feels lips kissing their way down her neck, nipping gently at her pulse point. Wrapping her fingers into soft blonde hair, Buffy looks down at her lover. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Tara mumbles shifting the covers down as she kisses her way towards a quickly hardening nipple. 

“Ohhh.” Buffy moans and arches as Tara sucks her left nipple into her mouth, suckling strongly. “Guess you’re feeling better.” Buffy growls quietly as Tara shifts and presses her thigh tightly against her center.

“Much, much better.” Tara mumbles as she releases the nipple she’d been attacking, smiling at the wet, swollen flesh before working her way over to the other breast, placing teasing nibbles around the flesh before finally capturing the hard nub in her mouth, flicking her tongue firmly over the flesh as she starts a slow rock against her lover’s center. 

“God!!” Buffy whimpers, her body arching and pressing against Tara’s ministrations. Running her hands down Tara’s back, she wiggles her hands under her lover’s panties, grasping the flesh convulsively. 

“Watch that.” Tara growls releasing the nipple to work her way back up to Buffy’s pouting lip, kissing the lip as she presses more firmly against Buffy, slowly building up the rocking motion.

Buffy growls, hands digging firmly into the flesh, noticing the desire filled eyes above her. “I wanna play.” Buffy slides her fingers to her lover’s hips.

“Behave.” Tara shakes her head, wiggling her body.

“Why?” Buffy slowly drags her fingers up Tara’s sides, teasing Tara’s breasts as the Wiccan lifts her upper body to get a better angle, making Buffy groan and jerk into the thigh rubbing against her, her own hips rocking faster and harder as she feels the orgasm slowly building. 

“You know why.” Tara bites her lip at the sight of her lover’s desire flushed body, the pleasure crossing her face even as Buffy cries out, grinding her body firmly against her thigh, drenching her with her juices. “Goddess, you are beautiful.” Tara supports herself with her left hand while running her right gently through Buffy’s damp hair.

Blinking and trying to take deep breaths to bring her heart rate back to normal Buffy finally brings Tara’s smiling countenance into focus. Rerunning what they said back through her mind, Buffy shakes her head. “Not a good enough reason, Tara. Do you think that would keep me from what I want? Think about what I do for a living… That would be normal compared to some of the things that I’ve been covered with.”

Tara has to laugh. When put that way, yes, making love at this time of the month is absolutely normal. “I just don’t feel comfortable doing anything during that time of the month, honey.” Tara slowly lowers her body, pressing a gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips. 

“You’ve never made love while it was that time of the month?” Buffy questions curiously.

“No.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly. “Just the ick factor, I think, more than anything.”

Buffy thinks for a few minutes, a huge grin coming across her face. 

“What’s going through that devious mind of yours?” Tara questions, running a finger over the smiling lips, unaware of the answering smile on her face.

“Well…” Buffy purses her lips, her eyes twinkling merrily. “I need to take a shower before going to work…”

“Uh, huh.” Tara tilts her head looking at her lover. “You don’t have to be at work for a few hours yet, honey.”

“I know.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “But how about we take a very long shower?” 

Tara blinks as what Buffy’s thinking about finally comes clear. “You’re wanting to play in the shower, huh?”

“Yes. What do you think? That way I get to play…” Buffy’s fingers trail back over Tara’s butt, squeezing gently. “And what better place? No messes, I’m just helping you get clean.” Buffy smirks at the thought.

“You are rotten.” Tara taps Buffy on the nose, laughing softly at her lover’s machinations. 

“Please?” Buffy begs softly, though the smile is still on her face, her eyes are serious. “I really enjoy making love to you, and I don’t want to not be able to do it for the next four or five days.” 

Tara sighs quietly, admitting that playing in the shower would be a lot better, but still feeling slightly uncomfortable about the fact.

“Okay. If you aren’t willing to let me make love to you, I guess we’ll have to wait until you’re done to make love again.” Buffy hugs Tara tightly, running her hands gently over Tara’s back. 

Tara snuggles against her lover, tucking her face in Buffy’s neck as she replays her lover’s words in her mind. Jerking back up, Tara frowns down at Buffy. “You said we.”

“Yes, I did.” Buffy nods in agreement. “We both wait until you’re finished.”

“But…” Tara frowns even harder as Buffy places a finger on her lips stopping her from continuing.

“No. It’s only fair. If you aren’t going to allow me to please you, there will be no pleasing me, either.” Buffy shakes her head, pulling Tara back down against her, fighting back the smirk trying to come to her lips as she’d seen the disappointment and the wheels turning. 

Tara growls quietly as she tries to think of a way around her lover’s decision. “But, honey…”

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, hearing the louder growl coming from Tara, Buffy chuckles quietly. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Tara mumbles against Buffy’s neck before biting it firmly, smirking as Buffy squeals.

“Hey!” Buffy wiggles her head around, laughing quietly. “Yes, I am.”

“That’s not fair.” Tara comments.

“May not be, but that’s the way it is.” Buffy gently scrapes her nails up Tara’s back, knowing how much her lover likes it, hoping to get her way by teasing Tara.

“Buffy!” Tara half growls, half whines the slayer’s name.

“Tara?” Buffy snickers as Tara lifts her head up to look at her, seeing the agreement finally in the eyes that are at that point where they’re still blue but turning to the gray of serious arousal. “God, I love how your eyes change color when you’re aroused.” 

“You are going to be in a serious world of hurt. Because I am soo going to kick your ass for this.” Tara growls playfully before nipping firmly on Buffy’s bottom lip. 

“Promise?” Buffy feels her body clench at the Wiccan’s growl. Smiling as Tara laughs.

“You’re a glutton for any and all attention, aren’t you?” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, laughing as Buffy nods her head enthusiastically.

“You dish it out, I’ll take it.” Buffy smiles happily up at Tara. “Come on, Wiccan mine… I want to have my slayer way with you.” 

“Sexy Slayer is gonna have her way with the Wicked Wiccan… I am definitely up for that.” Tara dips down kissing Buffy firmly before rolling off to run to the closet grabbing different items that they would need.

Buffy chuckles and rolls out the bed, making it quickly before pulling on the robe Tara had thrown at her, grabbing the shower kit and some of the clothes as she follows Tara happily to the shower.

***

“Are you going out for a run today?” Buffy smiles at the flushed, thoroughly sexed Wiccan, before looking back down to tie her shoes. 

“Yes, I am. I think I might jog down to the beach, and have a good long run.” Tara pulls on a sleeveless t-shirt before grabbing her running shorts, sliding them on as she watches Buffy stand getting ready to leave for work. 

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the sight of her lover, the firm, lean body never failing to surprise her and make her body ache. “Be careful, and have fun.” 

“I will.” Tara closes her eyes and tilts her head towards Buffy until their foreheads meet, sighing in contentment as her lover wraps her arms around her to hug her gently. “This is home.”

“Hmm. Being in each other’s arms does seem perfect, doesn’t it?” Buffy murmurs, running her fingers in small circles around Tara’s back. “Can I just say that I’m really, really going to hate when you go back to school and I have to go home?”

“You aren’t the only one. I’m hoping you’ll still be able to come by to visit. I’ll make sure you have a copy of my schedule. Plus, I’m planning on going out on patrol with you as often as I can. I’ll take whatever I can get, just to spend time with you, honey.” Tara lifts her head to brush her lips over Buffy’s forehead. 

“Want to spend all my time with you. Damn world always wanting to interrupt.” Buffy grumbles even as she smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Be careful at work, and I’ll meet you back here later.” Tara kisses Buffy softly. 

Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s waist before releasing her and heading towards the door. “I’ll probably be back around seven.”

Tara smiles sadly as Buffy heads out of the room, silently wishing Buffy had a better job. Heading to the closet, Tara grabs her running shoes and sits down on the bed pulling them on and tying them quickly. Grabbing her keys putting them on her necklace, Tara pulls it over her head, tucking it inside her top, grabbing a twenty and tucking it inside the small pocket inside her pants, Tara heads out of the room, planning on running for a good four hours since she missed her run the day before. 

***

Buffy smiles and waves at Lorraine as she leaves work. Chuckling quietly at the remembrance of Lorraine admitting she was quite surprised at Buffy and the other woman being a couple. Buffy had questioned her slightly confused Lorraine had laughingly stated that Buffy had never set off her gay-dar. 

Buffy had rolled her eyes and mumbled something about not setting off Tara’s either, which had led to an abbreviated version of how the two women had gotten together. 

Lorraine had snickered and busted out laughing when Buffy had admitted she’d practically pounced on Tara, before she turned the tables on her. Lorraine had become serious when she’d heard Buffy softly whisper that she was completely head over heels for the woman and afraid that something or someone would cause them to split up. Which in turn made Buffy explain more of their past relationship, and the fact that Tara was her best friend’s ex-girlfriend.

Sighing quietly at the thought, Buffy glances around the campus, not aware that she’d already made it there. Feeling lighthearted inside, and the love for Tara almost saturating her being, Buffy has to smile. 

‘I’m completely gone over the Wiccan. No ifs ands or buts about it.’ Buffy chuckles out loud at the thought before jogging towards Tara’s dorm room.

***

Tara stretches, groaning loudly at her pleasantly aching body. The long run and hot, relaxing shower having helped out what cramping she had been feeling. Frowning at the cans of soup that she and Buffy had bought, wishing she had an actual kitchen to fix a decent dinner for her lover. Sighing, Tara curls up in her chair, grabbing the mystery novel she had been reading before the weekend and the surprising events that had so changed her life. Smiling at the thought, Tara closes her eyes in remembrance of Buffy’s gentle touches and tender lovemaking in the shower. 

Knowing that she would never be able to turn down Buffy’s offer of anything again, after the tenderness and caring she had shown. Buffy hadn’t allowed her the time to be worried, or uncomfortable, the softly whispered words telling her how beautiful and natural this was, reverberating around in her head. 

Glancing up as she hears the key in the lock, Tara sets her book down, realizing she hadn’t even opened it and had been thinking about her lover for the last couple hours. “Hi, honey. How was work?” Tara laughs softly at her grinning lover.

“Work was boring. Taking someone’s order, getting their food and drinks isn’t exactly an exciting job.” Buffy quickly closes the distance, leaning down to kiss Tara lovingly. “But the day is looking up again.” Buffy kisses Tara again, before sighing. “Shower.”

“Shower. I have your items set out for you, honey.” Tara smiles as Buffy quickly strips, looking over her lover, frowning slightly at the dark circles showing up again under Buffy’s eyes. Realizing her lover hadn’t been sleeping decently with her nightmares waking her up. 

“What’s the frown for?” Buffy questions as she closes the robe while reaching for the shower kit.

“You need your rest.” Tara stands and brushes a thumb gently over the circle under her lover’s eye. “I think you should sleep tonight after patrol, honey.”

Buffy pouts even as she leans into Tara’s loving touch, knowing the woman has a point, she’s running on fumes right now and Tara would never forgive her if she made herself sick or gets hurt on patrol because of it. “Do I at least get snuggles?”

“I’ll always have snuggles for you, honey.” Tara smiles knowing that her lover had to be really tired to give in so easily. “Go shower. I’ll heat up some soup and make you a couple sandwiches. You’ll have time to take a nap before patrol.”

“Can I have some of the sirloin one?” Buffy smiles hopefully at her lover.

Tara laughs and nods her head. “I’ll open a couple cans for you and heat them. We’ll see if you’re still hungry after that and the sandwiches, okay?”

Buffy leans in and brushes her lips against Tara’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara smiles before smacking her lover gently on the butt. “Go shower.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Buffy smirks dodging a more serious smack before running from the room, laughing.

“You’re going to pay for that insubordination, Slayer!” Tara calls after Buffy, laughing quietly before she starts throwing together dinner.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy sighs quietly in contentment, until she realizes Tara’s holding onto her tighter than she normally does while they sleep. Opening her eyes, she shifts her head to look down at Tara, seeing the look of pain on her lover’s face. Gently brushing her fingertips over Tara’s cheek, Buffy wiggles her way up to Tara, placing a gentle kiss across the slightly parted lips. “Wake up, love.”

Tara smiles as she feels lips softly caressing over hers before they work their way down her jaw. “Good morning, honey.”

“It is for me, but are you okay? Maybe I should get off you.” Buffy starts to shift, being stopped by Tara’s arms holding her tight. 

“I’m fine, honey. What makes you think I wasn’t?” Tara eases her grip so she can run her hands up and down Buffy’s back.

“You were holding me like you were never going to let me go, and you looked like you were in pain. I was wondering if you were cramping again.” Buffy admits softly. 

“No, no cramping.” Tara smiles, before shrugging. “Don’t remember anything, tell you the truth.”

“Hmm. Okay.” Buffy presses another soft kiss against Tara’s lips before shifting back down to her favorite position, brushing her cheek against Tara’s breast as she runs her fingers over Tara’s chest.

Stroking her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair Tara smiles as she feels a hot mouth placing small kisses along the available flesh. “I probably need to shower and get ready.” Tara admits, looking at the clock as she realizes she needs to meet Willow in a little over an hour. 

“Do you want me to come with?” Buffy questions seriously. 

“Thanks for the offer, honey, but no. I think it might go better if you weren’t sitting beside me glaring at her.” Tara chuckles softly as she feels the heat of her lover’s face against her chest. “Hopefully she’ll be accepting of us.” 

“I doubt it.” Buffy mumbles, still feeling extremely uncomfortable about Willow’s reaction to Tara not coming back to her and in fact being with her, now. “She lost the most beautiful, caring, loving woman in the world. And I don’t know how she’s going to react, but I know if I lost you it’d probably drive me crazy.” Buffy shifts to support her upper body and look down at Tara, her eyes serious. Seeing the embarrassment on Tara’s face, Buffy smiles softly. “You are all those things and so much more, Tara. Willow brought my body back to life, but you brought my mind, soul and most importantly, my heart back to life.”

“Oh, honey.” Tara leans up and kisses Buffy lovingly. “You’re giving me more credit than I deserve. All I’ve done is be a shoulder for you to cry on and loved you.”

“Personally I don’t think I’m giving you enough credit.” Buffy shakes her head, a small, sad smile on her face. “I wish I had the words to tell you how I feel about you. But all I can say is that I love you with everything that I am, and I’ll do everything within my power to love and protect you.”

“Goddess, I love you, too, Buffy.” Tara leans her head up, kissing Buffy again, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck to gently tug her down against her again as they brush their lips softly against each other. 

“Hmm. Wiccan kisses are definitely the best kind.” Buffy smiles goofily at the warm feeling encompassing her heart from the loving, soft kisses. 

“Personally, I’m kind of partial to slayer kisses.” Tara jokes, running her hand gently down Buffy’s cheek. 

“Can I say how happy I am for that?” Buffy turns her head and places a hot, wet kiss into the palm of Tara’s hand. “Be careful, please?” 

“I will. That’s why I’m meeting her at the Espresso Pump. I don’t think she’ll cause much of a scene in public.” Tara explains softly. 

“Good idea.” Buffy sighs and brushes her cheek against Tara’s shoulder. “Come by work after your meeting?”

“I promise I’ll be there.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face, wondering how long it would take her to ask her to come to the DMP after the meeting. Knowing her lover would be antsy and worried until she knew what’s going on. “I need to start getting ready, honey.”

“I know. Don’t wanna let you go, though.” Buffy admits, placing a quick firm kiss on full lips as she leans away from Tara. Brushing her fingers lovingly down Tara’s neck to the faded mark on Tara’s chest, smiling in remembrance of their first night and her eagerness to devour the Wiccan in any way she could. Pressing a soft kiss at the more bruised looking place of skin, Buffy sighs loudly before easing off Tara. 

“Would you feel better if I told you after the meeting you can mark me as much as you want?” Tara offers, laughing quietly at her lover’s look of eagerness. “I’ve never known someone to be so eager to give another person hickeys.”

“Something about you and your pale skin bearing my mark turns me on.” Buffy explains, shrugging. “Don’t ask me. I never had the urge to mark anyone before. Sometimes I can’t help myself and mark you as I’m working my way around your body. Just little red marks that usually fade within a few hours. I’m not even aware of what I’m doing when I‘m placing them, I just know I want to lick, taste, nibble and suck.”

“And you do all those things extremely well.” Tara murmurs, blushing lightly as she kisses Buffy hard on the lips. “Maybe later tonight, I’ll give you a chance to practice those abilities.”

“I definitely like the sounds of that.” Buffy growls playfully. Watching Tara as the Wiccan grabs her items together, to get ready to meet Willow. 

“You staying in bed?” Tara looks over at Buffy, smiling at her lover as she gets ready to go shower. 

“I would if I could talk you into staying here with me.” Buffy chuckles as Tara grins crookedly at her. “I know, I know. And I’m the one that was insisting on Willow being told that you two were definitely over. I really want her to know about us, and work on getting you back in the house.” Buffy admits softly. “I don’t think I can stand not seeing you every day, after spending the last five days with you.” 

“I know, honey. I’ve become sort of attached to your smiling face.” Tara glances over at the clock, pouting.

“Go, love. We’ll break things to the group and Dawn, then we’ll see about moving you back in to the house. One step at a time.” Buffy chuckles at the happy smile crossing Tara’s face at her words. “I’m going to gather up my clothes and switch them out late this afternoon for some different ones after work, okay?”

“I love you.” Tara murmurs as she nods her head as she slowly opens the door.

“I love you, too.” Buffy watches as Tara slides out of the room, sighing quietly. “I just hope Willow doesn’t end up putting a kink into our happily ever after.” Buffy plops back down on the bed, glancing at the clock. “And I’m going to have to start getting ready for work here soon.”

***

Willow gathers her supplies, double-checking everything quickly. Glancing at the clock, she smiles. “Knowing Tara and her penchant for always being ten minutes early, I can get there before her, order her favorite drink and be waiting at the outside table with a few minutes to spare before she gets there.” Willow picks up her purse, placing the baggy of items in it along with tucking the piece of paper with the spell she’d made in her front pants pocket. 

***

Willow looks around quickly, opening the mocha and dumping the ingredients into the coffee, swirling them around as they dissolve before replacing the lid. Moving to the other side of the table Willow pulls out her note, tucking it just under the edge of the napkin and placing her own mocha over it. Smiling at the thought that Tara will finally be back with her in their home, where she belongs before the day’s through. “You belong with me. We’re meant to be together, Tara. A stupid little spell isn’t going to keep us from our destiny.” Willow’s eyes shift to black at the remembrance of her lover leaving her over something as trite as the memory spell. “It wasn’t anything important, you should know to trust me.”

***

Tara unconsciously tenses as she turns the corner, seeing Willow sitting outside the Espresso Pump, almost wishing the redhead had decided to be inside. Steeling herself for the difficult conversation ahead, Tara quickly strides towards the table, wanting to get this over with. 

“Hi.” Willow smiles hugely at Tara, her eyes drinking in the form of her ex-lover. Noticing the change in clothes and the obviously more firm body, she grins even bigger. ‘Loved her body before, bet it’s going to be absolutely fantastic now.’ Willow mentally thinks to herself as she starts to nervously tap her fingernails on the table.

“Good morning.” Tara whispers, nodding her head towards her ex-lover. Slowly sitting down in the chair, she looks at the drink in front of her. “Mine?” 

“Of course. A Double Mocha Latte.” Willow lets Tara know she ordered her favorite drink.

“Thank you.” Tara shifts uncomfortably. Lifting the cup, she takes a sip, frowning at the slightly bitter taste. Shaking her head, she realizes there’s probably a new person making the drinks and made the coffee stronger than usual. 

Letting Tara sip on the drink, Willow waits impatiently for Tara to speak. “What did you want to discuss?”

Tara glances up at Willow, seeing the guarded and impatient look in the green eyes. Looking down at her cup, Tara sighs softly. “Willow, I have this feeling that you’re thinking that we might get back together…”

“We are, aren’t we?” Willow frowns, feeling the anger build up in her, knowing that she was right. Tara was planning on breaking up with her completely. 

“No we’re not, Willow. We’re not going to get back together. I would like to be friends with you, but you destroyed the trust in our relationship with what you did.” Tara explains softly, trying to not irritate her ex-lover.

“Come on! It was just a stupid little spell. It didn’t harm anyone.” Willow points out angrily, her eyes flashing.

“It wasn’t just a stupid little spell!” Tara stares in stunned shock at Willow. “You were upset because I questioned you about the magic use and we argued. You went into my mind and literally tried to wipe the memory of our argument out of it! What about invading and raping my mind is just a stupid little spell?” Tara shakes her head angrily. “You haven’t learned anything, have you? You can’t always have everything your way, Willow. Instead of relying on magic, you should have been willing to talk over our problems, but you want the quick, easy fix. Don’t you realize for everything you do, there is a reaction? Your actions will cause more problems in the long run.”

“I want you back.” Willow hisses, her eyes flashing darker. “You belong to me, Tara. You’re mine and no one else’s.”

Tara unconsciously picks up the drink, downing two thirds of it as she tries to get her anger in check while it gives her time to think of what to say next. Setting the cup back down on the table, she shakes her head at Willow. “No, Willow. I do not BELONG to you. I belong to myself, and who I choose to give myself to. You can’t just take what you want.” Tara starts to frown heavily as she notices Willow’s eyes swirling, the black taking over the green as the magic gathers within her. “Willow?” Tara questions, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Sliding the note out from under the napkin, Willow shakes her head. “Not this time, Tara.” Willow smirks evilly. “The one that is mine cannot move, until that which I am casting is done.” 

Tara’s eyes widen in surprise and anger. Trying to shift and move, Tara groans in her throat, not even able to open her lips, her eyes the only thing able to move. 

“Now is the time for what had run away to come back to me. Let what was broken between us, be mended, let her forget what was the cause of our dissent, and in place be an argument over a harmless flirtation that escalated for no reason.” Willow watches as Tara’s eyes slowly glaze over as the spell starts to take effect. Leaning in closer, Willow whispers softly. “Let any memory, thought or person that might come between us become just the friend that they were. If they question us getting back together it will be explained that we have been talking for the last couple months, culminating in this past week where we’ve been spending a lot of time together, dating, and kissing to where you’re finally accepting my apologies over the argument and will be moving back into the house with me.” Willow continues with more details as she glances back down at the note, making sure she’s covered all her bases on the personal front. Taking a deep breath, Willow smiles wickedly. “You will have no problems with my magic usage. You will support me like you should have done originally. Things between us will be right. We will be together where we belong.” Willow closes her eyes as she finishes. Ready to end the spell, she leans across the table to place a kiss on Tara’s lips. “You are mine. The spell will not be broken as easily this time, Tara.” Willow chuckles as she sits back. “Remember everything that I have said as if it has taken place. Remember when friends question, we’ve been working on becoming a couple again, and taking things slowly afraid to mention anything to anyone because we weren’t wanting to jinx it.” Looking down at the note, Willow whispers the ending incantation in Latin to set the spell in motion, watching silently at the magical words coalesce around Tara and slowly seep into her body, Tara slowly slumping slightly in her chair.

Willow quickly stands and eases into the chair beside Tara, scooting it closer and threading their fingers together as she smiles and waits for Tara to come to. “Hi, Tara. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you agreed to finally move back in. Let’s go to the dorm now and pack everything up.” Willow watches as the slight confusion in Tara’s blue eyes clear, and Tara smiles happily at her.

“Okay, sweetie. I can’t believe I let that become so bad that I moved out.” Tara shakes her head in shame. 

“That’s okay. Gave us a chance to talk things through and become more understanding of each other’s feelings. I love you.” Willow leans in rejoicing happily as Tara meets her halfway, brushing her lips softly over hers. Eyes sparkling at the thought that she would have Tara in her bed that night, making love to her as only Tara can, Willow feels a surge of lust running through her veins. 

“Thanks for being so forgiving.” Tara picks up the mostly empty mocha about ready to finish it when Willow snatches it from her hand. “What?”

“It’s cold. I know how you hate drinking your mocha when it’s cold. I’ll get you another one for the walk back to the dorm.” Willow smiles as she gathers the trash, unobtrusively tucking the spell in her pocket as she throws the rest in the trash can. “Let’s go in and get us both another mocha.” Willow turns, her eyes sparkling merrily as Tara smiles back at her unreservedly. Holding hands they walk into the Espresso Pump.

***

Buffy frowns as she looks at the clock for what must be the hundredth time. “Tara should have been by here by now.” Buffy mumbles as the clock slowly inches its way towards four o’clock. Striding to Lorraine’s office, she pokes her head in. “Can I use the phone real quick?”

“Sure.” Lorraine waves to the phone on her desk, slowly standing. “I’ll leave you alone.” Lorraine frowns as she watches the obviously agitated woman, knowing Buffy’s been on edge for the last three hours give or take, but not knowing the reason why. Quickly walking out of the room, she goes out front in case they need someone to help cover.

Buffy picks up the phone, punching in Tara’s number quickly. Listening to it ring and ring and ring, Buffy becomes more concerned. “There is no way that their discussion lasted five almost six hours.” Buffy lets the phone continue ringing, finally hanging it up slowly realizing Tara’s not there. Biting her bottom lip, Buffy paces back and forth in the small office. Turning her gaze back to the phone, Buffy hesitantly picks it up, dialing her house. As Willow picks up on the third ring, sounding extremely happy, Buffy feels the hackles on the back of her neck rising.

“Hello? Summers’ residence.” Willow chirps into the phone, feeling like she’s on cloud nine as Tara smiles at her as she puts together a roast and vegetables for dinner. 

“Hi, Willow. How are you doing?” Buffy narrows her gaze, feeling a intense bolt of anger shooting through her as her mind starts to play around with the possibilities.

“Oh! I am SOOO happy. I’ve got great news. Are you coming home tonight?” Willow smiles as Tara squeezes her shoulder on the way to the refrigerator.

“Yes, yes I am.” Buffy fights to keep the snarl out of her voice. Knowing of only one thing that would make Willow sound that happy. Fighting the anger and pain ripping through her body, Buffy tries to get her emotions under control. 

“Good, we’ll see you later, then.” Willow laughs as she says goodbye and hangs up. “She’ll be so happy you’ve decided to come back home. Dawn will be absolutely ecstatic. You know how much she’s missed you.”

“I know.” Tara blushes lightly, letting her hair fall forward, a shy smile on her face. 

“I’m glad it didn’t take long to get you moved back in where you belong.” Willow wraps her arm around Tara’s waist, hugging her tightly. “You belong here, Tara.”

“I know.” Tara whispers, feeling completely at home in this house. Shivering slightly as the redhead kisses her neck, Tara feels a slight hint of uneasiness. Realizing it’s probably because they haven’t been intimate in quite a few months Tara slowly relaxes into the loving kisses. “Would you mind throwing together the salad while I finish unpacking?”

“Of course not.” Willow murmurs, turning Tara in her arms, kissing her firmly, moaning softly as she deepens the kiss. The slow, languid kiss igniting her passion. Slowly breaking the kiss off, Willow smiles. “Definitely want more of that tonight. It’s been so long, Tara.” Willow tilts her forehead against Tara’s.

“I know, sweetie.” Tara strokes her hands gently up and down the redhead’s back. “Let me go, I’ll be back down later.”

“Okay.” Willow releases Tara, watching as she slowly leaves the room. Smiling at how well the spell had taken effect, Willow starts whistling happily as she pulls out the ingredients for a salad.

***

Buffy clocks out, grabs her bag and takes off running towards the dorms. Knowing in her heart what she’s going to find, but wanting to double-check. Sliding to a stop in front of the door, she digs out the key, unlocking the door. Taking a deep breath she pushes it open, staring at the empty space, only the bed and furniture provided left inside. Everything that Tara had in the room was gone. “Nooo…” Buffy cries out softly, her eyes dark with pain. “What did you do, Willow?” Never in a million years would Buffy have believed Willow would do the things she’d done to Tara. Not thinking Willow would be capable of such atrocities, but knowing in her heart that the young redhead she’d grown up with had changed, and not for the better. Looking at the empty room, Buffy feels the tears coming to her eyes at the realization that Willow had done it again. There would be no way that Tara would willingly have gone back to her. “Oh, love. What am I going to do? What can I do to make things right for you, for us?” Buffy slowly enters the room, sitting down heavily on the bed, her mind traveling in a dozen different directions as she tries to think what she can do. Unconsciously running her fingers over one of the bracelets, Buffy frowns as she realizes she’s probably going to need to put forward the performance of a lifetime so Willow doesn’t realize that she knows what’s going on. She can’t take the chance of Willow doing a spell on her, also. 

Taking a deep breath, Buffy grabs her bag and walks out of the empty room heading towards the bathroom to wash the traces of tears away before heading straight into her own personal hell.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy slowly opens the door, looking in the living room, breathing out a sigh of relief at not seeing the two women in the living room. Heading towards the kitchen, she watches as Willow puts something in the refrigerator. “Hi. I need to take a shower.” Buffy allows a strained smile to cross her face.

“Hey!” Willow spins around and shuts the refrigerator door, running to Buffy and hugging her best friend tightly, not noticing the slightly tense body and the half-hearted hug she gets in return. “I’ve got great news. Tara’s finally forgiven me and agreed to move back in.”

Buffy clenches her jaw as Willow ends her hug and steps back. “That’s wonderful news. I didn’t realize you two were talking.”

“Well, we kind of kept it low key. We spent a lot of the weekend ironing out our differences. We went to the movies Sunday afternoon. That type of thing.” Willow shrugs, grinning. “She’s making a roast for dinner, and I just finished throwing together a salad. She’s upstairs unpacking right now.”

“Good, I’ve missed having her around. Real food is always a good thing, also.” Buffy’s eyes are shadowed even as she smiles at the redhead. “Let me go up and say hi before taking my shower.” Buffy fights down the anger she’s feeling at her lying friend. 

“I’m going downstairs and fold up the load of laundry.” Willow doesn’t notice Buffy’s slightly cold demeanor as she trots down the stairs.

“Do that.” Buffy itches to slam the door shut and lock Willow down in the basement, even with knowing that the redhead could unlock it easily with magic. Shaking her head, the emotional pain obvious in her eyes as she trots up the stairs, she tosses her bag into her room before she strides into Willow’s room, stopping at the sight of her lover happily tucking away her clothes into the dresser. Clenching her jaw, Buffy crams her hands into her pants pockets as Tara turns to look at her. Searching the blue eyes, Buffy quietly whimpers at the lack of love and knowledge in the blue depths. The last nail being hammered home in the coffin of what Willow had done.

“Hi, Buffy.” Tara blushes lightly staring at the slayer. “I… I hope you don’t mind my moving back in.”

Buffy shakes her head silently, before whispering. “No. You belong here in this house, Tara.” Buffy searches the face of the woman she’s fallen in love with, seeing not a single glimmer of the woman she’d come to know and love. Seeing only the woman that she was before, still slightly shy and backwards. ‘Just here with me, not with Willow.’ Buffy continues her statement in her head. “I need to take a shower, welcome home.” Buffy smiles sadly as she turns and heads back to her room.

Tara tilts her head as she watches Buffy leave the room, surprised at the searching looks and the deep sadness coming from the slayer. Feeling that slight uneasiness again, that something just wasn’t right, Tara tries to follow the elusive feeling, before sighing as it slips away. Turning back, Tara finishes putting away her items. Looking around the room, happy at the thought of being home again.

***

Buffy clenches the fork in her hand as she eats dinner, trying to ignore the sickening sweet actions of Willow and Tara. Wanting to rip Willow’s hands off every time they come into contact with Tara. “What do you two have planned for tonight?” 

“Oh, we rented a couple movies.” Willow looks up, smiling. “Did you take care of all the problem vampires?”

“Yeah, at least I think so. I believe there might be a big bad coming along though. I have this sneaky feeling that it’s time.” Buffy looks knowingly at the redhead, Willow not catching onto her comments. 

“It does seem like we have one pretty much each year, doesn’t it?” Willow smiles as she looks back at Tara, her eyes showing the hunger she’s feeling for the blonde. 

“Yes, it does.” Buffy chokes down the growl trying to come up her throat. “Thanks for a wonderful dinner.” Buffy sets down her lightly mangled fork, noticing it, she straightens it out as quickly as possible. “I’m going to see if I can find out anything. Hopefully I’ll be back soon.” 

“Be careful.” Tara smiles quickly at the slayer, wondering at the woman’s actions. 

“Thank you.” Buffy smiles more genuinely at the blonde, her eyes searching Tara’s once again, seeing the curiousness and confusion looking back at her. 

“Do you need us to go with you?” Willow blinks as she looks at Buffy.

“No. I’m going to make a quick patrol. I think I took out the majority of the group last night. If there is a big bad in town it might take them a while to get everything situated.” Buffy grabs her dirty dishes and strides into the kitchen, scraping the leftovers into the trash before placing the dishes in the sink. Taking a moment to calm down, Buffy realizes she’s going to have a hard time watching the two women together. Wondering what she can do to keep them from becoming closer before she can find some way to get the spell broken.

“Umm. Are you okay, B-Buffy?” Tara questions worriedly, her brows furrowed as she watches the tense slayer.

“No.” Buffy admits, shaking her head as she turns to look at Tara. “No, something happened recently that shouldn’t and I’m trying to figure out what to do.” Buffy whispers as she fights against herself. Wanting to wrap the Wiccan up in her arms and kiss her senseless. 

“Is it s-something I can help with?” Tara stares in surprise as she swears she sees desire in the slayer’s eyes as she looks at her. 

“I don’t think so. This time I think I’m going to have to figure it out and get it fixed.” Buffy shifts her body away from the sink, walking by Tara she reaches out and allows her fingertips to run over the woman’s forearm. “Thanks for asking, Tara.”

Tara shivers at the soft caress, her body reacting to the slayer. Shaking her head at the feelings coursing through her, Tara turns to watch Buffy walk out of the kitchen. Frowning as Willow comes in just moments after Buffy walked out. 

“I’ll get one of the movies put in the DVD player that way it’ll be ready for us to watch.” Willow places her dirty dishes in the sink, leaning in to kiss Tara. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara smiles at Willow, shaking off the feeling something just isn’t right as Willow leaves the room. “What could be wrong?” Tara whispers to the empty room, taking a deep breath before turning to take care of the dishes.

***

Buffy growls angrily as she strides back to her house. The night being a complete bust, after the first five vampires she beat to a pulp before dusting, she wasn’t able to come across any more. Even when she decided to visit Willy’s, he’d backed away with his hands in the air, saying something about everyone was hiding from the unstable slayer. Willy had admitted that a couple vampires had come in at the beginning of the night that had seen her on the start of her rampage, deciding it was best to disappear for a while. 

Stomping in the house, Buffy shuts the door and locks it, looking over at the couch, frowning even heavier at the sight of Willow curled up against Tara. 

“You weren’t gone for long. How was patrol?” Willow questions as she turns her eyes on her angry best friend. “Is something wrong?”

“Damn vampires and demons are hiding from me.” Buffy growls, running a hand through her hair. “I guess they found out I was trying to get information.” Buffy lies a smirk on her face. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back down in a few.”

“Would you l-like something to eat?” Tara questions quietly, her eyes unconsciously looking over the slayer, making sure she’s okay. 

Buffy’s body reacts to the look, aching to feel Tara’s touch. “Maybe a sandwich or something. I’ll make it when I get back down. You‘re not my maid, Tara.” Buffy smiles gently at the Wiccan for a moment before turning and trotting up the stairs, hoping she can keep the two women from becoming re-acquainted in a more intimate manner. Praying that Tara’s being on her period might help out.

***

“Does she seem a little more tense than usual?” Willow questions, her eyes following Buffy.

“I don’t know, sweetie. I haven’t seen a lot of her since I moved out.” Tara admits softly. “But she seems to be having more emotional reactions than she did after she first came back.” Tara smiles at her girlfriend. 

“That’s true. Maybe she’s still going through an adjustment period.” Willow wiggles her body against Tara’s side. 

“It was a major shock to her system, sweetie. It’ll take time. We just need to be here for her.” Tara smiles as she strokes her fingers gently through the red locks. 

“Very true. I’ve missed you.” Willow murmurs, leaning in to kiss Tara softly. 

“I’ve missed you, too, sweetie.” Tara smiles indulgently at the redhead. “Movie time, sweetie.”

“I know.” Willow wiggles and grins as she thinks about what they’ll be able to get up to when they go to bed later. 

***

“Goodnight guys.” Buffy’s eyes watch as Tara and Willow climb the stairs, her hands clenched into tight fists, her short nails digging into her palms. Unaware of the blood dripping down from the wounds, Buffy turns off the light, slowly following the two women upstairs. Entering her room, she shuts the door and leans against it as she listens to the two women talk quietly as they get ready for bed. 

***

“Tara, I can’t tell you how happy to have you here and us together again, makes me.” Willow wraps her arms around Tara, hugging the Wiccan tightly after Tara put on her sleeping shorts and top. Tugging gently on the shorts, Willow grins. “Hope you aren’t planning on wearing these for long tonight.”

Tara chuckles quietly and shakes her head. “Sweetie, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait a little while for what you want.”

“What?” Willow frowns heavily at Tara’s comment. “Why? You’ve forgiven me, haven’t you?”

“Oh, sweetie, of course I have. It’s just that time of the month.” Tara explains softly.

“Come on, Tara. You’re not going to let a little thing like that stop us, are you?” Willow wheedles, stroking her hands gently up and down Tara’s arms. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Don’t you want to celebrate our becoming a couple again?”

“Of course I do.” Tara frowns slightly. “But you know I’m not comfortable with being physical during that time of the month, sweetie. You can wait a few days it’ll make it all that much sweeter.” Tara shifts and wraps her arms around Willow’s neck looking at the pouting redhead.

Willow shakes her head, looking into blue eyes. “But, Tara!” Willow pouts, knowing how hard it is for Tara to refuse her when she pouts.

“Don’t you dare!” Tara jokes, grinning crookedly at the redhead. Tapping her on the pouting lip, Tara shakes her head. “Please, Willow? You know how I feel…”

Willow sighs heavily, nodding her head. Over the couple years they’d been together, this was the one thing Tara never gave in on. “Okay. But be prepared for some very thorough sexing when you’re finished.”

“I’ll look forward to this weekend, sweetie.” Tara relaxes against Willow, kissing her gently. “Let’s go to bed, sweetie. I want to spend the next couple days working out in the yard.”

“Okay.” Willow smiles as she turns out the lights, climbing in bed beside Tara, hugging her tightly as they adjust to each other, getting comfortable as they slowly go to sleep.

***

Having shifted to hear better, Buffy leans against the wall separating her room from Willow’s as she listens intently to the quiet conversation, silently praying to whatever God, Goddess, Deity or Powers That Be to please help her. As she hears Willow finally stop pushing for the consummation of their relationship, Buffy sighs in relief. “Good, I have a few more days.” Buffy strips her clothes off, not bothering with any pajamas. Smiling as being with the Wiccan the last days made her despise the items. Climbing in bed, Buffy tucks her hands under her head as she stares up at the ceiling. “I have to call Giles, maybe he can help.”

Deciding to call at the first opportunity where she doesn’t have to worry about Willow overhearing her, Buffy relaxes into the bed, listening to the quiet squeaks and wind blowing, knowing she won’t be able to sleep.

***

“What the hell?” Willow cries out as Tara tosses and turns violently, crying out loudly in her sleep. Wincing as the blonde connects with her jaw. “Tara! Wake up!” Willow tries to grasp the crying blonde.

“NOOOOO…. Gun… watch out!!” Tara cries out in her sleep, her subconscious mind playing out what had happened previously, her nightmares manifesting in her subconscious as they had previously, but coming back with a vengeance.

Buffy snaps up at Tara’s loud cry, yanking on shorts and a shirt she runs towards Willow’s room. Stopping just in time to keep from slamming into the room, she stops and knocks firmly on the door. “Willow? What’s wrong?”

“Buffy! Get in here, Tara’s having a nightmare and I can’t get her to wake up.” Willow finally rolls out of the bed away from the flailing arms and tossing body of her girlfriend. 

Buffy feels a sharp pain stab her in the heart at her lover’s pain ridden face. Glancing up at Willow she can’t help the anger showing in her eyes, knowing that whatever Willow had done had brought the nightmares to the surface again. “I’ll try and calm her down. Can you go make her some tea? It might help when she wakes up.”

Willow nods, her eyes wide with fear as she watches Buffy duck a wild swing from Tara as she tries to get in close to her. 

“Willow, please?” Buffy growls quietly. “I don’t want to make you mad if I have to manhandle her to keep her from hurting herself.” Buffy frowns heavily at her ex-best friend, knowing that she can never forgive her for what she’s done. ‘More like, so I can talk to her and hopefully calm her down.’

Willow looks up at the serious look in Buffy’s face, nodding her head she quickly heads out of the room.

Hearing Willow finally reach the bottom of the stairs, Buffy quickly climbs in the bed, wrapping Tara up in her arms, cocooning the woman with her body. “Easy, love. Easy, everything’s okay, we’re okay, nobody was shot or hurt. Please wake up, Tara, please. Don’t want you to have these nightmares, everything is going to be okay, I promise. Shhhh… Please, wake up, love.” Buffy rocks back and forth with Tara in her arms, shifting the Wiccan as she slowly calms down until she’s curled up in her lap. 

Tara whimpers quietly as she slowly regains consciousness, a nightmare she can’t remember making her shake in fear that someone she knows and loves deeply is in serious danger. Feeling strong arms wrapped around her, she unconsciously wiggles closer to the comfort being offered. As she hears Buffy’s voice whispering softly that it’s okay, she stops in surprise, slowly stiffening as she wonders why Buffy’s comforting her, instead of Willow.

“It’s okay. You were a little violent and I think you may have clocked Willow a good one.” Buffy bites her lip to keep from telling Tara what was actually going on. “She’s downstairs making you some tea. I wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself with the thrashing about.”

“Thank y-you, Buffy.” Tara eases away from the slayer, instantly missing the warmth and strength of her embrace, but knowing it’s wrong. 

Buffy listens as Willow comes trotting up the stairs. Rolling off the bed, Buffy stares down sadly at the Wiccan. “Everything will be okay, Tara. I promise.”

Tara looks at the slayer, feeling there is a depth to her words that she isn’t understanding. Slowly nodding her head as she reaches up to wipe away the tears she’d cried in her sleep, she smiles tremulously at Willow as the redhead comes in carrying a small tray with the tea cozy on it along with a mug, lemon and honey.

“Are you okay?” Willow questions worriedly as she sets the tray down on the nightstand, sitting on the bed beside Tara as she tucks some loose hair behind her ear. “What were you dreaming about?”

Tara shakes her head, her eyes shadowed. “All I can remember is a flash of white and a gun.” Tara admits, shaking her head. “Must just be a nightmare.”

“Well, I have chamomile tea for you. I also brought honey and lemon, depending on what you wanted to have in it.” Willow smiles at her girlfriend. “Maybe that’ll help make those nasty nightmares disappear.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Tara smiles at Willow, before her eyes drag towards Buffy surprised at the anger she sees on the slayer’s face before Buffy locks down her emotions as she realizes she’s looking at her. “Thank y-you, Buffy.”

“Anytime.” Buffy nods her head before heading out of the bedroom before she scoops Tara up in her arms and runs as quick and as fast away from Willow as she can.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Willow questions worriedly as she looks at Tara. “You don’t usually have nightmares.”

“I have them. They’re just not usually ones I wake up screaming and swinging from.” Tara winces as she notices the slight redness on Willow’s jaw. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” Tara runs her fingertip over the spot. 

“It’s okay.” Willow smiles as she slowly relaxes. “Lemon or honey?” Willow questions as she pours some of the tea in a cup.

“Lemon, please.” Tara relaxes back against the headboard, watching as Willow makes her tea, but her thoughts are on the blonde in the other room, wondering silently what’s happening. Thanking Willow for the tea, she slowly sips the hot beverage, relaxing a little more. 

Willow pulls her legs up on the bed, sitting cross-legged beside Tara, gently running her hand up and down Tara’s leg. “You don’t remember the nightmare?”

“No.” Tara admits, frowning heavily. “Just what I mentioned before. The feeling of someone I care for deeply, being in extreme danger is the feeling I get from it, though.” 

“Well, I’m here and we’re back together, so you don’t have to worry about something happening, now.” Willow grins engagingly at Tara. 

Tara chuckles softly as she relaxes even more as she sips her tea. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Willow questions as she leans her elbows on her knees and props her chin on her hands. 

“I want to work in the yard, sweetie. The flower beds need to be weeded and the lawn needs to be mowed. If I can get the majority of that done tomorrow, maybe we can go to the nursery and pick up a couple flats of flowers to plant.” Tara smiles as her eyes light up at the thought of fixing up the yard, already imagining the bright colors of the flowers she plans on placing in the beds. 

Willow scrunches her nose up at the thought, not liking to work in the yard. 

Tara chuckles quietly at the look on her girlfriend’s face. “You don’t have to help, sweetie. I know you don’t like to dig around in the dirt.”

“Thank you.” Willow sighs in relief, grinning. “Maybe I’ll go look at the spell books at the Magic Box or something while you’re doing that.”

“That’s fine, sweetie.” Tara finishes the rest of her tea feeling relaxed enough to where she might be able to fall back asleep. “Thanks again for the tea.” Tara places her empty mug back on the tray.

“You’re welcome.” Willow quickly stands, turning the light off as Tara slides back down in the bed. Climbing in on the other side, Willow opens her arms to Tara.

Tara chuckles and gently eases in against her girlfriend. A slight frown as she feels that there’s something wrong. Sighing quietly as she wonders why these thoughts and feelings keep surfacing, Tara closes her eyes hoping that things will eventually become clear.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Tara smiles as Willow kisses her on the cheek before heading out the door. Sighing quietly as a feeling of relief goes through her body, Tara shakes her head wondering why she’s feeling relief. Walking back to the kitchen, she smiles shyly at the slayer as Buffy fixes herself another cup of coffee. “What time do you have to work today?”

“I have today off.” Buffy whispers, her eyes intent as she looks at Tara. “Why aren’t you with Willow?”

“I wanted to work on the yard.” Tara shrugs, blushing lightly. “The flower beds need to be weeded, and the grass needs to be mowed.”

“I’ll mow the yard.” Buffy offers quietly as she watches Tara. “I’ll be out there in a little while.” 

“You don’t have to…” Tara stops as Buffy shakes her head and smiles softly at her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank me. You’re just trying to make our home look better.” Buffy whispers, her heart in her eyes as she looks at the Wiccan. Knowing she’s going to say something she shouldn’t, Buffy looks away and lifts the coffee mug to her lips. 

Tara stares at the slayer until she turns and looks away. Sighing quietly Tara heads out to the garage to hunt down a pair of gloves to do the weeding with. Finding her old pair of gloves and a bucket, Tara opens the garage and walks out to the front flower beds, looking up at the beautiful day, but feeling a shadow looming over her. Shaking her head at the thought, Tara kneels down by the first flower bed, pulling on her gloves and starts to pull up the weeds.

***

Buffy eases out of the garage and looks at Tara pulling up weeds for a few minutes before quietly heading back into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone, Buffy punches in the long set of numbers and waits for Giles to pick up.

“Hello?” Giles rubs his eyes as he looks at the time groaning quietly. “What is it, Buffy?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Buffy winces, knowing her penchant for calling at the wrong time. “Trust me, this is SOOO important, in more ways than you can imagine.”

“Hold on a minute.” Giles yawns as he feels around for his glasses. Putting them on, he turns on the light before swinging his legs down to tuck his feet into his slippers, heading towards the kitchen to put the water on for tea. “Okay, I’m half awake, go ahead.”

“I have a very, very serious problem.” Buffy explains softly. “Willow’s done a major mind meld on Tara and has gotten Tara to come back to her.”

“What makes you think Willow did something for Tara to come back? They were quite an item when I was there, Buffy. It’s a very good possibility that Tara finally forgave Willow for whatever happened.” Giles sighs, shaking his head at Buffy’s comment.

“No, Giles. Tara would never forgive Willow for what she did. At least not to the point that she would move back in with her.” Buffy explains harshly. “Trust me on this!”

“Buffy, my dear. I’m sorry, but I don’t see where Tara coming back to Willow means Willow did something to her.” Giles pours the water in his tea, gently dipping the tea ball in and out of the hot water. 

“DAMN IT, GILES!” Buffy yells into the phone, her anger finally getting the best of her. “I know there is no way in hell Tara would have gone back to Willow of her own free will!”

“Buffy, calm down!” Giles grabs his aching ear as he switches the phone to his other ear. “Okay, so you know this. How do you know this?”

***

Tara’s head jerks up as she hears Buffy yelling. Working her way around to the back door that’s open, she leans against the wall by the door, frowning heavily as she listens to Buffy talk to Giles.

***

“I know this, because Tara and I have become extremely close over the last four or five months since she and Willow broke up.” Buffy leans her head against the wall, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. 

“Buffy?” Giles questions softly, hearing the pain in Buffy’s voice.

“Giles, last Friday through yesterday morning I’ve spent every waking moment at Tara’s dorm other than when I was working or out on patrol when Tara didn’t go with me. I’m completely and irrevocably in love with her, as she is with me. She tried to get Willow to meet with her on Saturday to let her know that there was no way there would ever be a ‘them’ again. Willow put her off ‘til yesterday.” Buffy whimpers quietly, the tears flowing faster. 

“Dear, Lord.” Giles falls heavily against the counter as what Buffy’s saying finally sinks in. “You and Tara?”

“Yes, Giles! Me and Tara, together. My God! She saved me from Spike. He pulled a gun and was going to shoot me when he realized that we were together.” Buffy clenches her hand and bangs it lightly against the wall, before slowly explaining her and Spike’s relationship to the stunned Watcher, finally coming clean on what happened, to the man she considers her father. Slowly Buffy explains Tara’s part in what happened, how she helped her, being there for her, them talking together and becoming closer. “I came across her at the Bronze, Giles. She was sitting there, as she said, on the prowl. We talked the whole night until they closed the bar down, explaining everything that happened between her and Willow. We realized how much we cared for each other and it went from there. I love her with my whole heart and I want my friend, my confidante and my lover back. I want to hold her in the night and help her with the nightmares she‘s been having from Spike almost shooting me and her subsequent dusting of him. When she isn‘t feeling well, I want to hold her and make the pain go away. I need her, Giles. I love the way she touches me, physically, mentally and emotionally, the way she knows what I need before I do.” 

Giles stares stunned at the wall, having yanked off his glasses and silently listened to Buffy. “I… I don’t know what to do.” He admits softly, his mind still trying to take in everything Buffy said. 

“We have to get her away from Willow, Giles. And I have to try my damnedest not to slam my ex-best friend into the next millennia. We also have to figure out a way to undo whatever the hell it was Willow did to her. Yes, I can tell Tara, but I’d rather her real memories be returned to her. I don’t want her to have to take someone’s word for it. This will be the third time that Willow’s tried to do something like this to Tara, Giles. That we know of!!! Please, do something. You’re always talking about that coven over there by you in England. Can’t they help? I can’t afford the plane ticket for Tara, but I’ll do whatever I have to, to repay you if you buy one for her.” Buffy begs, her voice cracking as the tears flow fast and hard down her face. Shaking, Buffy finally slides down the wall, hitting the floor. “I need to know she’s okay and safe, Giles. Even if she has to be a million miles away from here, as long as she’s safe…” 

***

Tara twists the gloves she’s holding in her hands as she listens to Buffy talk to Giles, feeling her heart ache at the obvious love in the slayer’s voice for her, finally realizing why things just don’t seem quite right. Swallowing hard as the tears flow down her face as she hears Buffy begging the Watcher to do whatever he can, Tara hears the heart wrenching sobs coming from Buffy. Unsteadily moving to her feet, Tara opens the screen door, looking down at the slayer as shocked hazel eyes turn to stare at her. Seeing the love and heartache in the hazel depths, Tara drops to her knees beside Buffy, wrapping her in her arms as the two women silently cry. 

After a few minutes Buffy hears Giles calling her name from the phone she’d dropped onto her lap. Lifting the receiver, she’s surprised when Tara takes it from her hand.

“Mr. Giles?” Tara questions hoarsely.

“Tara?” Giles states the young woman’s name stunned to silence.

“I have money saved up, but I don’t know if it’s enough for a plane ticket to England.” Tara offers softly. “I don’t know what Willow did, but I can’t stay here, and if she finds out why I’m gone, she’ll probably go over the edge.” Tara looks seriously at Buffy. “Buffy can’t tell her what’s going on, I wouldn’t put it past Willow to do something to her, whether physically or mentally. I… I could say that we received a call from my family. That maybe my father is hurt and I want to see him in case something should happen. That’ll give me an excuse to be gone away from California for a while.” 

“Don’t worry about the money, my dear. I’ll contact the airlines right now, and see how soon we can get you on a plane over here. Do you have a Passport?” Giles questions softly. 

“Yes.” Tara closes her eyes as Buffy’s strong hands gently rub up and down her back, the feeling of rightness surrounding her with the slayer’s gentle caresses. 

“It may be tomorrow before I can get everything taken care of. I’ll call the airlines first and then the Coven. They should be able to figure out whatever Willow did to you and undo it, given time.” Giles sighs sadly. “I’m sorry, Tara. I don’t know what to say.”

“That pretty much goes for all of us, Giles. Whatever happens, we’re going to have to figure out what to do with Willow. I don’t think she’s ever going to learn.” Tara admits quietly. 

“I dare say, not. If she’s willing to go to this extreme…” Giles shakes his head as he pales. “I don’t know what she’s capable of, Tara. Are you two going to be okay?”

“Eventually, Mr. Giles. Eventually. I appreciate your help.” Tara whispers before disconnecting the phone after they say goodbye. Dropping the cordless phone on the floor, Tara raises a shaky hand to stroke over Buffy’s face. “Why didn’t you say something yesterday?”

“I couldn’t.” Buffy stares into sad blue eyes. “If I said something I was going to go after her, Tara. Plus, would you have believed me if I had said we’d spent the last five days making love in your dorm room and talking about how to break the news to the group that we were in love?”

Tara blushes and looks down, slowly shaking her head. “No. You and I being together was something I only ever dreamt about occasionally. I never thought you would be interested in a woman.”

“Yeah, well, I blew the hell out of that theory last Friday when I practically pounced on you.” Buffy admits softly. “If I had said something, Tara, I was also afraid Willow would realize and do something to both of us. If she did a mind meld on me, also, then we would never have had a chance to make things right again.”

Tara nods her head in understanding. “I don’t know what to do, Buffy. How to act around her…”

“You’re going to have to try and act as normal as possible.” Buffy whispers, her hands reaching up to cup Tara’s face between her palms. “I love you, Tara. I belong to you. I want you back in my arms, making me laugh, making me cry and making love to me.”

Tara raises her hands, clasping Buffy’s wrists, jumping slightly in surprise as she feels the low current of magic from the bracelets on Buffy’s wrists. Feeling her signature on the items but not remembering doing the spell. Lifting Buffy’s hands from her face, she looks curiously at the bracelets, running her fingers over the protection runes she’d carved into the copper. Glancing up to silently question Buffy about the items. 

“What time is Willow going to be back?” Buffy questions softly, fighting against the urge to lean forward and kiss Tara. “And I have to tell you, I’m really fighting kissing you right now, but I know you don’t remember what happened and I don’t want to force myself on you.”

Tara whimpers at the desire she sees in Buffy’s eyes. Knowing in her heart that everything Buffy said was true, though she can’t remember any of it. “I don’t remember, but my heart and body keep telling me everything you’re saying is the truth.” Tara leans in, gently brushing her lips over Buffy’s, sighing softly at the feel of the slayer’s lips against hers. Easing back, Tara brushes her thumb over the damp cheeks. “She w-went to the Magic Box. I don’t know how l-long she’s going to be gone.” Tara admits softly. 

“One thing she knows about you, is that if you say you’re going to do something…” Buffy smiles sadly at the Wiccan.

“I’m going to do it.” Tara nods in understanding. Slowly standing, Tara walks over to the kitchen sink washing her face in cool water for a few minutes, leaning against Buffy as the slayer comes to stand beside her, having to smile as her body automatically seeks out the slayer. “I’m going to go back out front and hurry through finishing the weeding on the flower beds there before working my way to the back beds.”

“I’ll drag out the lawn mower and pray it’ll start, then if we have time, I’ll tell you about these and whatever else you want to know.” Buffy offers softly. 

“Thank you, Buffy.” Tara tucks a stray strand of hair behind Buffy’s ear. “Meet you outside.” 

Buffy watches as Tara slowly makes her way out of the kitchen. Not knowing whether to be happy or upset with what’s happened, Buffy sighs quietly. “This is going to be hard on her.” Buffy whispers to herself, as her mind starts to think of how she can keep Tara from having to sleep with Willow again that night if they can’t get Tara out of Sunnydale. 

Shaking her head at her own musing, Buffy quickly washes her own face, knowing that her eyes have to be seriously swollen and red from her crying jag. Running upstairs, Buffy changes into an old pair of jeans and a tank top, yanking on her old tennis shoes before running back downstairs and to the shed in the back yard. Opening it, she pulls out the mower. Checking the gas, she puts the lid back on before priming the engine and adjusting the throttle to the start position. Grasping the pull cord, Buffy looks up at the blue sky. “Please, a little help for this sucker to start?” 

Tara glances up from where she was walking towards the back yard, having hurriedly finished weeding the front flower beds, having to smile at Buffy’s comment, before watching the slayer bend over the lawn mower, her heart catching at the sight of the tight, torn and holey jeans leaving very little to the imagination. Watching as the slayer pulls on the cord, Tara finds herself watching the play of muscles. As Buffy grumbles and prepares to pull again, Tara crosses her arms, enjoying the sight, it not even occurring to her that she’s ogling the slayer. 

“Am I entertaining you?” Buffy calls out. Glancing over her shoulder at the Wiccan smiling at the sight of Tara staring at her.

“Actually, yes.” Tara blushes and shakes her head. “Sorry.”

“I know you enjoy watching me, you actually enjoy picking on me something terrible, also.” Buffy points out softly, winking at Tara. “But this isn’t getting the yard done.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tara smiles sadly before turning to kneel in front of the nearest flower bed, wishing she could remember what happened, feeling anger before unknown flowing through her veins at what Willow had done. This time not just affecting her, but Buffy as well. Using the anger, Tara starts yanking out the weeds as she turns her head as the lawn mower comes to life, smiling as Buffy yells in triumph. “Goddess, she’s so easily pleased…” Tara’s smile slowly dims as she wonders at what memories have been taken away from her, and what other little things she’s come to know about the woman that she now can’t remember. Growling, Tara turns back to the flower bed and starts yanking and pulling the weeds with a vengeance.

Buffy glances over at Tara as she starts to push the lawn mower, frowning at the way the woman is almost violently yanking on the weeds. Feeling the pain and hurt coming from her lover, Buffy shakes her head and starts pushing the lawn mower across the yard away from Tara, slowly working her way towards the woman, before pushing it through the gate to mow the front yard, giving Tara time to work past the area she needs to mow, looking around as she pushes the mower, happy when she doesn’t see Willow. 

Pushing back towards the back yard, Buffy quickly finishes the rest of the yard before shutting the mower off and pushing it back towards the shed, leaving it to cool before putting it inside. Striding over to where Tara’s pulling up weeds, she notices the almost overflowing bucket of weeds, shifting she heads into the house and grabs a lawn bag, grabbing a couple waters she heads back to kneel beside Tara. 

“Here, you need to drink something to keep the fluids in your body.” Buffy offers softly as she hands Tara a water, setting hers on the ground before opening the trash bag and dumping the weeds inside. 

“Thank you.” Tara pulls off her gloves before she opens the bottle of water, downing half of it in one shot. Watching as Buffy opens her water, Tara looks at the copper bracelets and the necklace, wondering silently.

Seeing where Tara’s looking, Buffy sighs quietly. “On Friday night when we were talking, you made me admit that I get extremely… turned on while slaying.” Buffy blushes lightly, but her eyes twinkle at the Wiccan.

Tara laughs and looks away as she blushes darkly. 

“You realized that I was probably shooting off sex pheromones like you wouldn’t believe, and it royally pissed me off that I was probably turning on half the demon population, by them being able to smell me.” Buffy explains her eyes distant. 

Tara looks back at Buffy, watching the woman that she’s obviously in love with, though not remembering anything about it. Realizing what it is that she must have done, Tara rests her hand on top of Buffy’s arm. “I found a spell and made it so you have no smell, and then as added protection I etched the symbols of strength, power and protection into the necklace and bracelets.”

Buffy nods, her eyes sad. “Yes, after you gave them to me, I haven’t taken them off. I won’t take them off.” Buffy looks intently at Tara. “And not because of what they do, but because you gave them to me.”

Tara sighs quietly, feeling her heart become even heavier. “What are we going to do?”

“You’re going to go to England for the Coven to reverse whatever the fuck Willow did to you. I’m going to stay here and run interference, praying that I don’t go off on Willow and beat the living shit out of her.” Buffy growls quietly. “I had an idea, but I don’t know how it will work.”

Tara looks at Buffy, seeing the anger and pain in her eyes. “What’s the idea, sweetie?”

“Honey…” Buffy shakes her head. “Sorry, you called me honey.” Buffy admits quietly, taking a deep breath. “You started your period two days ago. You were cramping pretty bad, do you ever cramp for more than the first day like you told me?” 

Tara blushes then laughs quietly. “It’s hard for me to talk about this, when you remember us obviously being very intimate, but…”

“I know.” Buffy reaches out and runs her hand gently down Tara’s arm. “But you will, I promise you that. One way or another we’ll break whatever spell and mind fuck Willow did and have you remember everything.”

Tara nods her understanding. “No, usually I will only cramp on the first day of my period.”

“Damn. I thought maybe if you were cramping, we could use that and your nightmares as an excuse for you not to sleep in the room with Willow.” Buffy admits where her thoughts were going.

Tara blinks in surprise at Buffy’s thoughts. “I may not necessarily be cramping, but maybe I could get sick.” Tara offers quietly. “Maybe a little heatstroke may be in order.” Tara looks up at the warm, sunny day. 

“That’s a great idea… but you would need to be flushed and hot to the touch…” Buffy considers Tara intently. “I wish we would know when Willow is going to be home, I’d have you run around the yard carrying me on your back to make you out of breath and flushed.” 

Tara laughs and wiggles her eyebrows. “You’re just wanting me to carry you around, Slayer.”

“Yes, Mistress, I do. You’re the butch in this relationship.” Buffy jokes, her eyes twinkling as Tara’s open wide in surprise. “Sorry, we’ve been joking about the Mistress angle, too.” Buffy blushes and looks down in slight embarrassment. 

“And obviously I’m not opposed to the thought.” Tara shakes her head, wishing she could remember all that they had done and said in the past five days. “What else happened?” 

“I’d love to give you a minute by minute accounting of what all we did, but I don’t think this is the time or place for it. Plus, I’d rather you remember on your own, than be influenced by me… I don’t want to do that to you. Force my memories of what happened on you, you understand?” Buffy winces, as she looks at Tara. “I want them to come from here… and here.” Buffy gently touches her fingers to Tara’s head, then to her chest above her heart. Watching as Tara’s hand comes up to hold it against her chest. 

“Here, it seems to already remember.” Tara admits quietly. “My heart and body remember you… It’s up here that is having the problem.” Tara taps the side of her head. 

Lifting Tara’s hand to her lips, Buffy presses a hot kiss to the middle of her palm. “You’ll remember, I promise you that you will remember before this is over with. I love you, Tara.”

“Goddess…” Tara feels the tears coming to her eyes at the depth of emotions staring back at her from Buffy’s hazel eyes.

“Don’t, please.” Buffy shakes her head, reaching out to run a finger gently down Tara’s cheek. “We have to work some more on the yard, and you need to become a very flushed Wiccan for our plan to work. What there is of it.” Buffy admits sadly. 

“I know.” Tara blinks to try and keep the tears at bay. Sighing heavily, she picks up the water bottle, finishing it quickly before tossing the empty bottle in the trash bag. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at the beautiful day. “By all rights it should be storming with lightning flashing.”

“Yeah.” Buffy agrees, finishing her water and tossing it in the bag after Tara’s. “The mower’s probably cooled off enough. I’m going to put it up.” Buffy quickly stands and heads back to the shed, fighting the tears coming to her own eyes of how she’d like to be spending the day with the Wiccan, possibly going for a run around the on-campus trail… Maybe playing in the woods, if she could talk Tara into playing again, knowing in her heart that she can. Buffy smirks at the remembrance of Willow trying last night and getting nowhere… obviously having gotten nowhere with Tara that way in the past two years. Allowing a chuckle to escape as she pushes the mower in the shed, Buffy feels her heart lighten slightly. “What is it that they used to call that? I earned my red feather?” Buffy snorts and chuckles a little more.

Tara narrows her gaze as she hears Buffy snorting and chuckling as she comes out of the shed, shaking her head at whatever the slayer was remembering, Tara wonders if Buffy would tell her, or explain that it’s one of those things that she’d prefer Tara to remember on her own. Sighing, Tara decides she’s probably already gotten Buffy to tell her as much as she is going to. Turning back to the flower beds, Tara starts to yank the weeds quickly in the hot afternoon sun.

***


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey! What’cha doing?” Willow comes out of the kitchen through the back door, frowning as she notices Tara flushed and shakily standing. “Baby?” Willow drops the apple she’d been munching on, running towards Tara unable to reach the Wiccan in time as she collapses on the ground. “Goddess, you’re burning up.” Willow drops to the ground looking into pain filled blue eyes. “BUFFY!” Willow screams at the top of her lungs.

Buffy smirks down at the scene below her, having to applaud Tara’s acting ability. She had finally ran a couple blocks ahead, hiding to wait for Willow, running through the back yards to reach the house quickly to warn Tara. When the Wiccan had picked her up, tossing her over her shoulder, Buffy had yelled in surprise before commenting about her definitely being the butch. When Tara had mumbled something about the extra weight being carried around was a good idea and to just deal with being bounced around, Buffy had shut up and enjoyed the view of watching Tara’s ass from where she was tossed over the woman’s shoulder. Her hands grasping her hips and playing her fingers over the flesh under the guise of steadying herself so she wouldn‘t fall. 

Hearing Willow scream her name again, Buffy chuckles and jogs out of the room, running down the stairs and out the back door. “What is it?” Buffy frowns heavily as she looks at Willow before ‘noticing’ Tara. “What happened?”

“I think she has heat stroke.” Willow looks worriedly at Tara. Gently running a hand down the flushed, hot cheek. 

“We need to get her inside out of the heat and plenty of water in her.” Buffy looks at Willow, fighting the anger she’s feeling at the redhead before easing beside Tara. “Tara, I’m going to pick you up and carry you inside.”

“I can… walk.” Tara licks her lips, making her eyes unfocused as she blinks to look from one woman to the other. 

“No. Let Buffy carry you in. Maybe her being soaked in cool water?” Willow watches as Buffy gently lifts Tara and hurriedly carries her inside. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to start them off in the cool water… doesn’t it shock a person suffering from heat stroke too much and put even more strain on them? I think you’re supposed to start off with warm water, just slightly cooler than body temperature.” Buffy looks questioningly at the redhead before she trots up the stairs. Smiling down at Tara and winking at her as Willow follows behind them.

“I’ll pull up the information on the internet.” Willow quickly spins around and heads back downstairs to her laptop, grabbing it and heading upstairs. Surprised when she sees Buffy coming out of Dawn’s room. “Why did you put her in there?”

“Dawn’s room has less windows and doesn’t heat up as much.” Buffy explains, looking at the darkened room. “I thought a cooler place would definitely be for the best. I’m going to run downstairs and grab a couple waters. Should we take her clothes off?” Buffy bites back a smile as she hears a quiet snort behind her. 

“I think so. I know you’re supposed to get plenty of fluids back in them, get them out of the sun and get their body temperature down.” Willow admits, heading to the bedroom and her internet connection in there. “I’ll be right in there, Tara, baby.” Willow calls out as she plugs in the phone cord, booting up the computer before heading back in to Dawn’s room. 

Buffy runs down the stairs and grabs a couple waters, almost feeling guilty for the obvious worry that they’re putting Willow through, until she remembers why they’re doing this and what Willow had done to Tara. Groaning as the water bottle she’d been holding explodes, Buffy wipes the water off her face, looking up at the wet ceiling. “Need to go to anger control classes.” Buffy mumbles before reaching in to grab a couple more waters and the last Gatorade she has in the refrigerator. 

Willow watches as Buffy comes in with the drinks. Looking back down, she finishes pulling off Tara’s shoes and socks. “Do you mind helping get some fluid in her while I go check the internet?”

“Of course not, Willow.” Buffy shakes her head, frowning slightly. 

Willow blinks and blushes as she realizes how what she said, sounded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, Buffy.”

Buffy nods her head before looking down into sad blue eyes, seeing the guilt shining from Tara’s eyes. Lifting the Wiccan up, and propping her up with pillows and the headboard, Buffy watches as Willow hurries from the room. Listening as she hears Willow start tapping on her laptop, Buffy looks at Tara. “Don’t, Tara. Do NOT feel guilty about what we’re doing. Was it right for her to take your memories from you? She was going to sleep with you, love. So don’t feel guilty.”

Tara looks down and slowly nods her head. “I know, but…”

“No, buts.” Buffy presses her lips over Tara’s temple. “No matter what happens you have to remember why we’re doing this.”

“Okay.” Tara whispers, leaning into Buffy’s side, sighing quietly. 

Pulling away as she hears the tapping stop, Buffy urges Tara to drink the water. Glancing up as Willow comes jogging in. 

“We need to get her clothes off, and use wet, cool cloths to help bring down her temperature while fanning her and…” Willow blushes lightly.

“What?” Buffy questions blinking.

“It suggests placing ice packs to the groin area and under the arm pits.” Willow winces slightly. 

“No way.” Tara mumbles, shaking her head as she unconsciously places a hand over her groin. “I’ll okay under my arm pits, but not down here.”

“But we should get your jeans and shirt off. We’ll negotiate the ice pack placement later.” Buffy states seriously as she looks at Tara, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

Willow bounces as she debates on what to do. Watching as Buffy makes Tara drink some more water, Willow smiles at her best friend, thankful for her help. “Do you want to help her get her clothes off, while I go and grab a bowl with water and ice?” 

“Ummm…” Buffy blushes and tries to act worried about it, glancing down at a blushing Wiccan. 

“I can take off my own clothes.” Tara murmurs softly. “Maybe someone could get me some shorts and a tank top to put on afterwards.”

“Not a good idea. We’re going to need to wet you down with the cloths to help bring your body temperature down.” Willow shakes her head vehemently.

“I don’t think all this is necessary, Willow.” Tara looks beseechingly at the redhead. “I just got a little overheated, flushed and dizzy. I’m sure after I re-hydrate and cool down somewhat, I’ll be fine.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Willow states adamantly. “I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again, and heat stroke is nothing to mess with.” Willow frowns heavily at Tara. “So, please! No arguing.”

“I’ll help her strip down to her underwear.” Buffy sighs quietly. “You are wearing underwear, right?” Buffy widens her eyes comically as she looks at Tara, her eyes glancing down to the Wiccan’s chest. 

Blushing darkly, Tara nods her head. “Yes, I’m wearing underwear.” Tara mumbles. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Thanks for helping, Buffy.” Willow calls over her shoulder as she runs out of the room. 

“Oh, Goddess! I’m going to go straight to hell for this.” Tara mumbles, dropping her head and pressing her hands to her face. 

“No, you’re not.” Buffy growls quietly. “Remember, Tara. Remember the fact that we were together, and what she’s done is fucking with both of us.” Buffy pulls Tara’s hands down from her face. “Want some more proof? I placed a hickey on your chest Friday night that looks like a bruise now. Right here.” Buffy presses her fingertips over the spot on Tara’s chest. 

Tara presses Buffy’s hand to her chest. “I know you’re speaking the truth, Buffy. I don’t need you to prove it in any other way.” Tara stiffens her resolve before easing off the bed, quickly pulling off her t-shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pushing them down her legs. 

Buffy moans quietly and turns her head away from Tara, deciding maybe she shouldn’t be this close to Tara, it’s just asking for trouble. Hearing the phone ring, Buffy sends silent thanks up to the heavens. Jogging out of the room, she heads towards the stairs as Tara climbs back in the bed.

“Buffy, it’s Giles.” Willow calls, carrying a bowl of water and the ice packs in her hands, having set the phone down on the island. “I would have brought it to you, but my hands are kind of full.”

“That’s okay. Tara’s undressed and working on her second bottle of water. Try and get her to drink the Gatorade, also. I know she never much cared for it before…” Buffy trails off smiling at Willow.

“But it’s the best thing for her, and she’s going to drink it.” Willow nods her head smiling in thanks at Buffy as she climbs the stairs. 

Buffy shakes her head and grabs the phone from the island, heading outside. “What did you find out?”

“It worried me when she answered the phone, how are things going there?” Giles questions quickly. 

“Well, we figured out a way to keep Tara out of her bed tonight. And we have a cover story for her to fly out of Sunnydale. Now please tell me you have a flight for England tomorrow and the Coven is going to be able to get her memories back to her.” Buffy listens intently for Willow as she talks to Giles.

“I have her on the flight leaving Sunnydale for Vegas tomorrow at 12:30 in the afternoon. Then there’s a connecting flight from Vegas to Atlanta then to New York.” Giles explains, rubbing his nose. “The coven is more than willing to help out and do everything they can to help her. After I explained the situation, they are worried about what Willow is capable of. They’re going to try and keep an eye on the magical disturbances in Sunnydale a little closer to make sure things aren’t getting worse with her.” 

“I’ll have her at the airport tomorrow and ready for her flight out. You just make sure you meet her at the airport in London and do whatever you and the coven have to do to get her memories back to her. All of them! Tell them to make sure to check and see if any other spells have been done on her.” Buffy growls quietly into the phone. “Any and all spells done on Tara, I want reversed.”

Giles blinks in surprise at the vehemence in the slayer’s voice. “They’ll do what they can, Buffy. They have to figure out what spells Willow used on her to be able to reverse them.” 

“I don’t care if they have to drink shark piss to undo the spells, I want them undone.” Buffy feels her anger flowing again, taking a deep breath, she shakes her head. “Sorry, I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t care what has to be done, I just want it done.”

“I just want you to be aware it isn’t going to be quick. It will most likely take days, if not weeks.” Giles admits quietly. 

“I understand that, Giles. But Tara will be safe in England. I won’t have to worry about Willow doing something to her while she’s over there.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Right now, that’s the main thing I’m worried about. I need her safe, Giles.”

“I understand. The ticket will be waiting for her at the check-in counter. I’m assuming that she’ll probably just be using a carry-on to keep from garnering any unwanted questions from Willow?” Giles questions softly.

“Probably. But I’ll damn well make sure she’s got jeans and some sweaters packed in it to help combat the cold weather over there in England at this time of year.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face. 

“I’ll make sure she’s got plenty of warm clothes, Buffy. You don’t have to worry about that.” Giles sighs quietly. “Please keep me updated on what’s going on with Willow. I won’t call, so I don’t tip her off, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Giles.” Buffy slowly relaxes as they say their goodbyes and hang up. 

***

Willow works on placing the wet cloth down Tara’s body, cooling her down, sighing in relief as Tara’s face doesn’t seem as flushed, and the heat isn’t as bad coming from her. 

“Willow, I’ll be fine.” Tara pulls the icepacks from under her arm pits, feeling her body wanting to shiver. “I already feel a lot better.” 

“Keep those there for a little while longer, please.” Willow works on placing the cool cloth down Tara’s legs. Looking up at the door as Buffy hesitates in the doorway. 

“How’s the patient?” Buffy smiles as she slowly walks in, her eyes turning on Tara for a brief moment, catching the slight eye roll before turning back to Willow. 

“She seems to be doing a lot better. Though she’s being a little resistant.” Willow narrows her eyes on Tara playfully.

“I’m fine, and I don’t think I need these anymore.” Tara looks pleadingly at Buffy.

Buffy glances at Willow, before walking up to Tara, placing a hand on her forehead and across her cheeks. “Willow, she does seem quite a bit cooler, and her eyes are a lot clearer than they were before.” Buffy looks into Tara’s eyes intently, winking at her. 

“Do you think it’ll be okay to stop the ice packs and the cooling cloths?” Willow questions Buffy, wanting her honest opinion. 

“I think she’ll be okay, as long as she keeps taking in the fluids. If she starts to feel the least bit warm again, we’ll ice her down, even in areas she’d prefer not to be iced down.” Buffy warns, fighting the smirk crossing her face. 

Tara’s hand comes to her groin, covering it and shaking her head. “Uh, uh. Not gonna happen. Speaking of which, I need to use the bathroom, and can I wear something now, please?” Tara blushes again, looking down. 

Buffy chuckles and looks at Willow. “It’s only us women here. Isn’t like I don’t see the same thing every day, what about you, Wills?”

“True.” Willow chuckles and looks at her blushing girlfriend. “But I’ll be nice. Do you want shorts and a tank top, or a robe?”

“Shorts and tank top, please.” Tara smiles before rolling out of the bed and dashing for the bathroom. 

“That’s a good sign.” Willow sighs in relief. “If she has to use the bathroom that means she’s getting plenty of fluids in her and her body is re-hydrating.”

“Good.” Buffy looks around. “We’re out of Gatorade, it probably wouldn’t hurt to get some more.” 

“I was thinking about getting her some of those chocolates she likes.” Willow admits quietly. “Do you mind babysitting her until I get back?”

“No, I don’t mind. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get up to any mischief, though imagining Tara being full of mischief is kind of hard.” Buffy admits, smiling as she does think about what kind of mischief Tara can get up to. 

Willow laughs quietly. “Let me go get her clothes. Thanks again for your help, Buffy.”

“No thanks necessary, Willow. She’s my friend, too, you know.” Buffy looks down as she listens to Tara flush the toilet. 

“I know. But I still want to thank you.” Willow smiles before heading to her room. 

Buffy watches as Tara comes back into Dawn’s room, her eyes searching shadowed blue eyes, knowing that Tara’s still feeling guilty, but not knowing what to do about it. 

“Here, baby.” Willow hands the clothes to Tara. “I’m going to get you some more Gatorade to drink, is there anything else you want?” 

“Hey, Wills. Maybe you should pick up something to eat while you’re out.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the redhead. “I don’t think we should have Tara cooking, and Lord knows I can’t cook.”

“Me and you both.” Willow admits, rolling her eyes as she watches Tara pull her clothes on. “Anything in particular that you want, baby?”

“Anything’s fine.” Tara blushes as she looks from one woman to the other.

“Bed. I promised I’d make sure that you rest.” Buffy orders as she points to the bed. 

“Chinese?” Willow offers, looking at the two women. Smiling as Tara nods her head in agreement before sliding into the bed. Turning to look at Buffy, Willow chuckles at the look on her face. “Chinese it is. I’ll be back later. Drink plenty of fluids and rest while I’m gone.” Willow murmurs, leaning down to brush her lips softly over Tara’s cheek. 

Tara steels herself so she doesn’t flinch at the caress, smiling at Willow as she leaves, the smile dropping off her face as soon as Willow is gone from the room. Turning her gaze on Buffy, she stays quiet as Buffy holds a hand up.

Buffy listens as Willow heads down the stairs. As she doesn’t hear anything for a few moments, Buffy tilts her head trying to hear a little better, before sighing as she hears the door open and shut. Quickly working her way out of the room so she can look out a window to see Willow, Buffy slowly relaxes at the sight of Willow hurrying down the sidewalk. Walking back into the room, Buffy plops down on the bed beside Tara. “She’s gone.”

“What did Mr. Giles say?” Tara looks intently at the strained face looking back at her, realizing this is as hard, if not harder, on Buffy. Knowing it has to be tearing the woman up inside to watch the interaction between her and Willow. 

“He’s got you on a flight to Vegas that ends up connecting to a couple other places, eventually landing you in London. It goes out at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon, so we’ll have to figure out how to make sure you’re on it in time.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“So, we’ll need to make sure we get a phone call from someone that could be a family member of mine.” Tara runs a hand over her forehead as she thinks heavily. Her eyes lighting with a thought, she grins. “I need the phone and my purse.”

Buffy blinks and shrugs, before heading out of the room to grab the phone. Listening to Tara as she runs towards her room. 

Jogging back up the stairs and handing the phone to Tara, she watches as Tara flips through a small personal phone book, coming to a name and punching the number into the phone. 

“Josh?” Tara questions smiling.

“Yes?” Josh narrows his gaze trying to place the voice. 

“This is Tara.” Tara chuckles as Josh groans loudly. 

“Due time? I knew all those notes you made copies of for me in class was going to come back to haunt me.” Josh jokes quietly. “What do you need, Tare?”

“It’s very simple and we’ll call it even.” Tara quickly explains that she needs him to call at 8:30 at the latest tomorrow morning and act like he’s her brother telling her that her father is sick and things aren’t looking good, that he’s wanting her to come home to make amends. 

“Got some hot date you’re trying to keep hidden?” Josh questions at the elaborate phone call as he takes the notes so he doesn’t screw things up. 

“I just need to get out of town without anyone knowing where I am for a week or two, Josh.” Tara admits quietly. “I appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Is everything okay?” Josh questions worriedly, liking the woman, even after she had shot him down when he asked her out on a date. 

“It will be, Josh. I just need to take care of a few things, and this will give me that chance.” Tara runs a hand through her hair, smiling as Buffy gently runs her hand soothingly up and down her thigh. 

“Will do. Let me run back the phone number and what you want me to say…” Josh quickly runs through everything again, the two adding a couple things before they say goodbye and hung up.

“Well, that takes care of that.” Tara sighs deeply, looking at Buffy’s hazel eyes. 

“Having them already have bought a ticket for you to fly out was a stroke of genius.” Buffy admits, sliding closer to Tara. 

“Thought it would be for the best. Just in case Willow ends up insisting on coming to the airport.” Tara feels tears coming to her eyes. “Goddess, I feel guilty, Buffy. She’s being so caring and worried…”

Buffy gently wraps her arms around Tara, sighing heavily. “I know, Tara. But just yesterday she placed a spell on you to wipe your memories away again. For the sole purpose of putting you back with her, so she can have what she wants, knowing that isn’t what you want.” 

Tara takes a shuddering breath, and nods her head. “Will you at least drink the rest of the Gatorade for me? I hate that stuff.”

Buffy chuckles quietly and places a gentle kiss on Tara’s temple. “I love you. You are definitely one of a kind, Miss Tara Maclay.”

Tara leans into the slayer’s body, slowly relaxing. “I just want this all over and done with, Buffy. I want my memories back, so I know what the hell happened.”

“You’ll get them back, love.” Buffy presses another kiss to Tara’s temple. “And yes, I’ll finish the Gatorade for you.”

Tara smiles and snuggles against the slayer, feeling like she’s come home. “Thank you, Buffy.”

***


	16. Chapter 16

“I’ll try to make it a quick patrol.” Buffy allows a quick smile to cross her face as she tucks away a couple stakes and a knife as she looks at Willow. 

“Be careful.” Willow waves to the slayer as she heads back upstairs with more water and Gatorade for Tara.

Buffy rolls her eyes as she heads out the door. Walking down the street, Buffy chuckles. “Tara’s going to hate me for suggesting Gatorade being better for her.” Snorting, Buffy starts a steady jog, hoping that tonight is on the quiet side. Hopefully the demons will still be in hiding from her rampage the night before.

***

“How are you feeling, baby?” Willow questions quietly, seeing the closed eyes of her girlfriend.

Tara blinks as she opens her eyes. “A little tired.” Tara whispers softly. 

“Well, if you want, I’ll leave you alone, so you can try and get some rest.” Willow kneels on the floor by the bed as she sets the drinks on the nightstand. 

Tara nods and smiles tiredly at the redhead. “It might be for the best. Sorry for not paying more attention while I was working in the yard.”

“You’ll have to be extra careful from now on. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids and try to only be working outside during the cooler parts of the day.” Willow warns softly, stroking her hand down Tara’s hair. 

“I will.” Tara closes her eyes like she’s tired. “I don’t know if I’ll have nightmares again tonight, and I really don’t want to hit you again.” Tara opens her eyes, letting the guilt she’s feeling to show, though not for hitting the redhead, but for their deception.

“You didn’t mean to. But I’ll see if Buffy will keep an ear open for you. You know how I sleep, I probably wouldn’t hear you.” Willow admits sadly. “If you hadn’t been flailing about, I probably would have never realized you were having a nightmare.”

“I don’t like the idea of hitting her, either.” Tara admits, her eyes starting to twinkle merrily. “But she does have that healing thing going on.”

“Yes, she does. So if you’re feeling like beating someone up, I’m sure Buffy won’t mind.” Willow jokes quietly.

Tara laughs quietly, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t do that, though she is being very helpful.” 

“She loves you like everyone, baby.” Willow leans up and gently kisses Tara’s forehead. “Go ahead and sleep. Try and drink some more of the waters and Gatorade, okay?”

“I will.” Tara smiles before sighing quietly as Willow walks out of the room. “Goddess, let’s finish this.” Tara mumbles, turning over on her side, facing away from the door as she thinks about everything that’s happened, and what she overheard Buffy saying, along with what Buffy told her. 

***

Buffy twirls the stake around in her hand, only having come across a few newbie’s. The other vampires obviously still lying low. Striding towards home, Buffy considers Tara. “I want her home. I want her with me. I want her to yell at me when I do something stupid, or when I get hurt on patrol. I want to argue then have all night long make-up sessions afterwards. I want a relationship with all the ups and downs that go along with it. And I want it with Tara.” Buffy whispers to the quiet night. “I think you guys owe me a little bit of something, don’t you? I’ve died twice and I’ve saved the world who knows how many times? Please, can you get this right?” 

Sighing quietly, Buffy turns down Revello Drive towards the house. Happy to almost be home with Tara, but worried about the Willow side of things. “I have to be a little more relaxed around Willow. Sooner or later she’s going to pick up on the anger I’ve been shooting her way, right now she’s just too ‘Tara happy’ to notice.” Buffy mumbles to herself. Taking a deep breath, deciding to utilize her ‘slayer’ face to keep her emotions controlled.

Letting herself into the house, she locks the door behind her before heading over to her weapons chest allowing a quick smile to cross her face as she glances at Willow. “How’s Tara doing?”

“She’s sleeping. I think the heat stroke and the weeding wore her out.” Willow admits as she watches Buffy, her legs tucked under her as she pauses the movie. 

“What’cha watching?” Buffy stretches and twists. Groaning quietly as she feels her back pop in a couple different places, taking a deep breath to try and relax. 

“I felt like a love story.” Willow admits, blushing lightly. “I rented ‘You’ve Got Mail’ earlier when I was out.” 

“Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan. It’s a good choice.” Buffy allows a quick smile to cross her face. “I’m going to shower maybe I’ll join you, if you don’t mind?” Buffy offers softly.

“That would be great. I just started it, so I can re-start the movie and pop extra popcorn.” Willow offers, happy that Buffy’s wanting to spend some time together, the woman having been standoffish and more of a loner since they brought her back.

“You don’t have to re-start it. But popcorn would be of the good.” Buffy heads towards the stairs. “Thanks, Wills.”

“Can you poke your head in to make sure Tara’s okay and doesn’t need anything?” Willow questions Buffy as she heads up the stairs.

“I’ll check.” Buffy nods her head as she quickly climbs the steps, heading straight for Dawn’s room. Easing the partially shut door open, so she can slide in, Buffy hesitates by the bed. “Tara? Are you asleep?”

“No.” Tara admits, rolling back over onto her back, looking up at the slayer, before shifting around to sit on the edge of the bed. “How was patrol?”

“Boring.” Buffy admits, sitting beside Tara. “It seems the demons are hiding from the crazy slayer.” Buffy sighs quietly. “How were things here?”

“She was being kind, caring and worried over me until I faked being tired so she’d leave the room before I was tempted to do or say something.” Tara clasps her hands tightly in front of her. 

Buffy itches to wrap her arms around Tara and comfort her, but not knowing if the offer would be welcome. “Can I…” Buffy looks away, sighing heavily. “I hate this. I hate second guessing what I want to do, afraid you’re going to back away from me.” Buffy runs a hand roughly through her hair. Staring at the wall, while clenching her teeth at the pain of not being able to comfort her lover.

Tara frowns, her heart heavy with the obvious pain and heartache in the slayer’s voice. Slowly easing her hand over, Tara threads her fingers through Buffy’s. “What are you going to do when I’m gone?”

“Try to spend as much time away from her as possible.” Buffy admits quietly. “I’ll call Giles whenever I can to check and see how things are with you, when she’s at school. What are you going to do about your classes?” Buffy questions hoarsely, just realizing Tara’s going to miss probably at least a couple weeks worth of her classes.

“I should be okay. I’ve worked ahead in most of them. I turned in a paper that was due after spring break, before hand, so I don’t think I have anything due.” Tara strokes her thumb over the back of Buffy’s hand. “I want you to be careful while I’m gone. I don’t want you to do anything to make her irate or upset with you, if you can help it. Plus I want you to be doubly safe while out on patrol.”

Buffy nods her head, feeling the tears come to her eyes. Gently squeezing Tara’s hand, Buffy sneaks in a quick kiss to Tara’s cheek before standing. “I need to take a shower and go downstairs for a while. Do you need anything?”

Tara shakes her head, looking at the obviously upset slayer. “No, thank you.” 

Buffy nods before turning and practically running from the room.

Tara’s shoulders droop as she lies back down on the bed, curling up into a tight fetal position with the pillow clenched against her chest. “Oh, Willow. Why did you do this? You didn’t just fuck with me this time. You’ve unknowingly dragged your best friend into it this time.” Allowing the tears to fall, Tara cries softly for the group of friends that is going to be torn apart before this is all said and done with.

Buffy shuts the door to the bathroom, leaning her forehead against it as she listens to Tara cry. “We’ll make it right, Tara. I promise you that if it’s the last thing I do on this earth, you’ll have all your memories back and be protected from Willow.” 

***

Buffy stares at the phone, sipping her coffee as she hears Willow moving around upstairs. Having heard Tara go to the bathroom before heading back to Dawn’s room a little earlier, Buffy considers the blonde Wiccan. Glancing over at the clock, seeing it is a few minutes after eight, Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip as she remembers the night before. It feeling almost like old times with Willow. But knowing in her heart, that something had changed within the redhead and it’s affecting everyone else. 

Jerking her head as the phone rings, Buffy takes another sip of the coffee before setting down the mug and answering the phone on the end of the second ring. “Hello?”

“Yes, is Tara Maclay there?” Josh questions, feeling strange about doing this, but knowing he’d do more for the woman that’s been such a big help with his classes.

“Yes, hold on a minute.” Buffy takes a deep breath, before hurrying out of the kitchen, jogging up the stairs, passing Willow on her way to the bathroom.

“Who’s on the phone?” Willow questions frowning as she watches Buffy, wondering if it might be for her.

“It’s a guy for Tara.” Buffy shrugs as she walks into Dawn’s room, hearing Willow backtrack and follow her. “Tara, phone.” Buffy hands the phone to the Wiccan as Tara blinks in surprise and takes it from her. 

“Hello?” Tara hesitantly speaks into the phone, closes her eyes as she hears Josh say it’s him on the other end. “What’s wrong, Donnie? How did you…” Tara hesitates for a few moments. “When did it happen?” Tara allows some of the pain and hurt she’s been feeling over the last day to come to the fore, tears filling her eyes. “I… I’ll be there as soon as I can…” Tara tilts her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as Willow sits beside her. Quickly switching the phone to the other ear away from Willow, Tara leans into the redhead while glancing up quickly at Buffy. “12:30? I’ll be there in time. I know, Donnie. We’re still family no matter what’s happened. I’ll be there.” Tara pulls the phone away from her ear, disconnecting it as she lets it drop to the floor, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Was that your brother?” Willow frowns heavily at the thought.

“M-my f-father is in the h-hospital.” Tara whispers, allowing hard sobs to come from her as she covers her face. Surprised when she feels the bed dip on her other side as Buffy sits beside her. “Th-there was an accident on the f-farm… It doesn’t l-look good.” Tara admits, rocking back and forth gently as both women wrap their arms around her comfortingly. 

“Are you going?” Buffy questions softly.

“I have to.” Tara nods her head as she lets her hands drop. 

“But, Tara!” Willow starts before Buffy narrows her eyes on her.

“No matter what, they’re Tara’s family, Willow.” Buffy warns softly. “What can we do?”

“I… They already called the airlines. There’s a flight to Vegas with connection to Atlanta, then Alabama.” Tara rubs a hand roughly over her face. “They b-bought a seat. Dad wants to see me.” Tara takes a shuddering inhale. 

“I’ll pack.” Willow starts to stand, stopped by Tara’s hand on her arm.

“Sweetie…” Tara looks at Willow, the pain obvious on her face. “H-he isn’t exactly a-accepting of my l-lifestyle… this isn’t a good time to throw it in his face.” 

“But you might need me.” Willow sits back down heavily. 

“I think it’s b-best to go by myself. I’ll be okay. Donnie apologized about the w-way he acted before.” Tara whispers. “In one of d-dad’s conscious moments he called out f-for me, Willow.” 

“Then you need to go. I don’t want to cause any problems while you two try to work things out, especially if he doesn’t… What do you need packed?” Willow straightens her back as she clasps Tara’s hand. 

“A couple changes of clothes, and necessities. I’ll t-travel light so I only have to t-take a carry-on.” Tara smiles tremulously at the redhead. “Thanks, sweetie for b-being so understanding.” Tara leans into Willow, letting her hug her tightly even as she feels the hand Buffy had kept on her knee tighten slightly. 

“I’ll call the cab company to come and take you to the airport.” Buffy pats Tara’s leg gently before standing to scoop the phone off the floor.

“We can call Xander to take us to the airport.” Willow pipes up quickly.

“Willow, sweetie? Xander’s at work. I d-don’t want to pull him away from there to play chauffeur.” Tara whispers wiping her face of the tears she’d cried. “I’ll take a cab. I’ll call you as soon as I can. I’ll probably go in to see him right away, so it might be late.” Tara warns her eyes sad as she looks at the redhead.

“I understand. Just call as soon as you can to let me know you made it, okay?” Willow runs her hand gently down Tara’s face, feeling sadness at the obvious pain and hurt Tara’s going through, but also feeling anger at her family pulling Tara away from her at this time.

“I will.” Tara nods, smiling softly as Willow places a gentle kiss on her lips and stands, heading to her bedroom. Glancing up at the shadowed eyes of the slayer, Tara holds her arms open, uncaring of Willow possibly catching them. As Buffy wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed to crush her against her strong body, Tara feels tears coming to her eyes again. “I want you to be careful, Buffy. If she finds out where I’ve actually gone, there’s no telling what she might do.”

“I know.” Buffy whispers softly, tears falling as she hugs Tara tightly. Tilting her head back, Buffy presses a quick, hard kiss to Tara’s mouth, before releasing her and stepping back. “I need to get the cab company’s number and call them to come pick you up in an hour. I know you’ll need to check in, and with the airport liking you to be there early…” Buffy turns on her heel, heading out of the room as Willow comes back in.

“Do you want me to pack a book or something for you to read on the plane?” Willow hesitantly questions, looking at Tara’s swollen red eyes, the sadness obvious in the depths.

“Please.” Tara nods, taking in a shuddering breath. “I better go shower and get ready.” Tara smiles as she comes closer to Willow. “Would you mind packing my jeans? I might need them while I’m at the farm. There’s no sense in packing my skirts.” 

“Consider it done.” Willow wraps her arms around Tara, hugging her gently. “I love you, please be careful.” Willow whispers softly. 

“Me, too. I want you to be careful while I’m gone, also, okay?” Tara pulls back to look at the redhead, seeing the love in the green depths, but also seeing a possessiveness flashing in the depths with a swirl of black. Knowing that the magic is just under the surface of her ex-lover, Tara barely keeps herself from yanking back away from her. “There’s no sense in you going with me to the airport, it’s just additional money having to be spent on a cab to bring you back.” Tara whispers. “Plus they don’t let you in past the check-in.”

“I know.” Willow sighs unhappily. “Go ahead and get ready, I’ll pack your jeans and shirts.” Willow watches as Tara smiles sadly at her before heading towards the bathroom. Turning back to their room, Willow shuts the door, growling quietly. “Why now? I just got her back and those bastards have to fuck up my having Tara!!” Willow clenches her hands as the power swirls within her looking for an outlet. Choking the anger and magic down, Willow heads to the closet to pack the small carry-on for Tara.

***

Buffy silently watches as Willow kisses Tara before the Wiccan climbs in the cab. Seeing blue eyes look at her for a long minute, Buffy waves at her, happy to get Tara away from Willow, but hating the fact that in the process she’s going to be away from her, also. Silently watching the cab drive away, Buffy sighs heavily. 

“I hope this isn’t a ruse for them just to get her back in their clutches.” Willow growls hatefully. 

“I doubt that, Willow. It has to take a pretty sick individual to go to those lengths just to get someone back in their grasp.” Buffy hesitates for a minutes before continuing. “Plus they don’t seem that bright to where they could come up with that type of plan. I would say from the way they acted when they were here before, that Tara must have gotten all the brains allotted to that family.”

Willow chuckles and nods her head. “Tara’s really smart. I’m going to miss her, Buffy.”

Buffy almost growls at Willow that she has no right to miss the Wiccan, before calming down. “Nothing like having the person you love taken away from you, huh?” Buffy makes the comment, knowing that Willow would think she’s talking about either Angel or Riley.

“No, there isn’t.” Willow smiles sadly at Buffy. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“Unfortunately, I need to get ready for work.” Buffy admits, sighing heavily. “I’m working ‘til close tonight, and pulling a double-shift tomorrow. So I probably won’t be around a lot. We’re short-handed at the DMP again. Lorraine asked me if I would mind working the extra shifts for some overtime.”

“Just what you need, working overtime while doing patrols.” Willow grumbles.

“I need the money, Willow.” Buffy admits quietly. “And there were a couple other people that would have jumped at the chance for the overtime, but Lorraine knows that I’m usually hurting for money.”

Willow feels a small streak of guilt before nodding her head and quickly hurrying in the house. Unaware of the angry hazel eyes watching her.

Buffy growls softly at the redhead as she remembers Tara mentioning that Willow received a decent amount of money from her parents each month to ‘support’ her. Deciding to spend as much time as physically possible away from her, Buffy realizes she still has the key to Tara’s dorm room, knowing that they probably won’t have anyone in it again since there was close to only two months left of school, so she can crash occasionally in the room. 

Going to the kitchen, Buffy grabs a bottle of water and looks intently at Willow’s class schedule, making note of when she will be gone to classes, thankful that the redhead loaded herself down as much as possible with classes. Knowing that’ll give her more of a chance to talk to Giles and check up on Tara to see how things are going.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Tara grabs her carry-on before disembarking the plane. Sighing in relief to finally be on land again, she slings the bag over her shoulder as she looks around the airport, feeling a sense of relief to be away from Willow. Working her way out the gate, she smiles sadly as she sees Giles standing there with a hesitant smile on his face. Unable to stop the tears, Tara’s surprised to find herself gathered up against the older man, hiccupping as she smells the Watcher, the smell of tea and books predominant with a hint of a mild aftershave.

“I was worried that something might have happened.” Giles admits softly, gently hugging the Wiccan to him. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turns to smile gently at Anna. “Tara, I’d like you to meet Anna. She’s from the coven that’s going to try and figure out what was done.” Giles smiles as Tara finally eases back from him, wiping her tears away.

“Sorry.” Tara murmurs, smiling quickly at the two. Accepting the woman’s hand, she gently shakes it.

Anna raises an eyebrow in surprise. Turning back to Rupert, she questions him. “I thought you said she wasn’t a very powerful witch, Rupert. For shame.”

Giles blinks in surprise. “She’s never demonstrated a lot of power, Anna.”

“Just because someone doesn’t go showing off, doesn’t mean they’re not powerful.” Anna admonishes as she looks back at a blushing Tara. “We obviously have some talking to do. I can feel a spell surrounding you, but that’s not all and that worries me.” Anna admits softly. “Come, let’s go. The sooner we get to work on figuring out what was done, the happier I’ll be.” 

“Do you have any bags we need to get?” Giles questions softly, keeping an arm around Tara’s shoulder in comfort. 

“No. I just brought this carry-on. Buffy and I thought it would be best to travel light.” Tara admits quietly. 

“I dare say you’re probably right. We’ll figure out what you need and I’ll go pick it up for you.” Giles offers, smiling softly at the blonde. “How are things in Sunnydale, other than the obvious?” 

Tara sighs and shakes her head. “It’s the Hellmouth.” She mutters a small smile on her face as they climb in the vehicle.

“I dare say it is.” Giles chuckles. 

“Is there somewhere I can call from to let them know I’m okay?” Tara fidgets slightly as she settles in the backseat, clicking the seatbelt.

“Of course. You can call from my office at the coven. I know we haven’t discussed this, but we would like for you to stay with us there, so we can work around the clock as much as possible to figure out what was done.” Anna explains as she turns in the seat to look back at Tara. “Plus, we’re keeping an eye on the magic usage in Sunnydale, but it fluctuates so much, we don’t know if it’s coming from Willow or not.”

Tara smiles hesitantly at the woman. “I can probably help you pinpoint her signature, if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful.” Anna nods quickly, smiling at the young woman. “How long have you been practicing?”

“All my life.” Tara glances out the window at the passing buildings. “My mom started teaching me pretty much from the time I could walk.” Tara admits.

“And she obviously taught you to respect the magic.” Anna considers the woman. “While you’re here, I’d like to test your powers, if we have the time, would that be okay?”

Tara nods at the woman. “My mom became sick before she could test my powers. And I try not to use them unless it’s necessary. I know that a lot of the magic’s are benign, but I’d rather not become dependent on them… it’s only a small leap to doing something that isn’t right.” Tara whispers, tears gathering in her eyes as she looks out the window again.

Anna sighs, seeing the pain and hurt in the young woman’s eyes. Surprised at the swirl of emotions coming from her aura, knowing part of the confusion of emotions is from the spell screwing the poor girl up. Turning back to glance at Giles, Anna smiles sadly. 

Giles glances at the woman, nodding his head as they make the rest of the trip in relative silence.

***

Willow runs for the phone as it rings looking at the time. “Hello? Tara?”

“Hi, Willow.” Tara whispers, running a shaky hand through her hair. “I made it in one piece. I can’t spend too long on the phone. I’m using a cousin’s calling card.”

“Okay.” Willow pouts at the thought. “How are things?”

“He’s unconscious right now. He-he looks so pale and frail…” Tara sighs heavily at having to lie to the woman, but knowing this is for the best. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to call again, but I’ll try to call in a couple days, okay?”

“Okay. Are they treating you okay?” Willow questions hesitantly.

“Yes. Donnie actually broke down when I got here. We had a long talk about things.” Tara winces as the lies just get deeper. “I’m going to go to the farm and clean up before spending the night here in the hospital. You take care, and don’t worry if you don’t hear from me, okay?”

“Okay. I miss you, baby.” Willow kicks at the floor. 

“I miss you, too. Look, I’ve got to go. Take care of yourself.” Tara has the urge to ask about Buffy, but knows she’d better not. “Bye, sweetie.”

“Bye, Tara. I love you.” Willow whispers into the phone, sighing quietly at the returned sentiment before hanging up. “Damn selfish family. She belongs with me, not them.” Willow grumbles as she pouts and heads back to the living room plopping down on the couch as she flips through the channels trying to find something to interest her.

***

Buffy sneaks into Willow’s room after the redhead leaves for class. Pulling down the shirt Tara had worn the night at the Bronze that started their relationship, she inhales deeply of the Wiccan’s scent, smiling. Tara having been gone for four days affecting both her and Willow, though in different ways. Willow seems to be getting more and more agitated while she herself was becoming worried that something was happening and there was nothing she could do about it. Gently hanging the shirt back in the closet, Buffy leaves the room, heading downstairs, running when the phone rings. 

“Hello?” Buffy practically yells into the phone.

“Let me switch ears and see if I can hear out of it.” Tara jokes quietly. “Willow’s gone, right?”

“Yes, she is. How are things going?” Buffy smiles goofily into the phone at the sound of her lover’s voice. 

“They’re going, but they’ve hit a serious snag. I’ve gotten glimpses of certain things, but not my full memories. It’s kind of gotten the members of the coven flummoxed.” Tara admits quietly.

“Flummoxed? You’ve spent entirely too much time in England. You need to come back here to the US.” Buffy jokes. Becoming serious, Buffy questions Tara. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually, besides hearing your happy voice, that’s part of the reason I called. I miss you, honey.” Tara admits quietly. “What memories I’ve been getting glimpses of are all of your smiling face, Buffy.” 

Buffy closes her eyes and smiles softly. “You can’t know how happy that makes me. God! I miss you, too, Tara.” Buffy admits, her eyes tearing up, the tears silently trailing down her cheeks.

Tara’s lips quiver as she hears the quaver in Buffy’s tone. “I’d love to spend the next couple hours on the phone with you, but I hate to run their phone bill up.”

“I understand, love. What can I do?” Buffy wipes the tears away.

“You know Willow and her penchant for writing everything down. I need you to see if you can find the spell that she used on me. If you can fax a copy to the coven, it will provide them with whatever it is that’s got them blocked. We probably should have thought of this before, but…” Tara shrugs at her own stupidity.

“Tara, we were so worried about getting you out of here and away from Willow that we couldn’t think of everything. What’s the fax number?” Buffy questions a she grabs the small note pad and a pen out of the drawer, quickly writing down the numbers. Repeating them back quickly, Buffy tucks the whole note pad in her pocket. “She’s gone to classes and should be gone until at least four. I’ll start searching her things today. Hopefully I’ll be able to find it.” Buffy admits.

“She wouldn’t have put it anywhere easily detectible, if it’s in there, Buffy. And she wouldn’t have hid it with magic, probably afraid I’d feel the magic signature. So use your best judgment on trying to find it.” Tara explains quickly.

“Okay… Would she even have it here?” Buffy questions, silently wondering if Willow would be that stupid that she would leave a copy of the spell where Tara could come across it.

“I don’t know, Buffy. She’s careful, but she’s also cocky.” Tara admits. “You figure, she had to have done the spell at the Espresso Pump, since that’s where you told me we were meeting. How egotistical and assured is she in her abilities?”

“True. Just to be on the safe side, I’ll look through everything. Is there anywhere in particular that Willow believes you wouldn’t look, or invade thinking of it as her private area?” Buffy frowns at the thought.

“Her computer.” Tara jokes, before stopping. “And her computer bag. She knows I won’t go anywhere near the item. She needed something out of it when we were together before and I just brought her the whole bag, not wanting to get in it. She even made a joke about it.”

Buffy growls quietly. “I think she took it to school today.”

Tara runs over Willow’s schedule in her mind. “Yes, she would have. But tomorrow she will probably leave it at home, because she doesn’t need it for any of her classes, and if she doesn’t have to lug it and her books around, she usually doesn’t.” 

Buffy grins at the thought. “I’ll look around anyway, just to see, but I’ll definitely go through it tomorrow, if I don’t find anything today.”

“Thank you, honey.” Tara sighs quietly. “I could really use a hug.”

“Imagine me wrapping my arms around your neck and squeezing the stuffing out of you.” Buffy whispers. “Because God knows, when I get my arms around you again, I’m not going to want to let go for months.”

Tara chuckles sadly. “I probably should get off here. Be careful, honey. I really do miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Tara. I love you.” Buffy slowly turns off the phone after they both say their goodbyes. “Hopefully here soon, you’ll be back home, love. I miss your smiling blue eyes.” Shaking her head, Buffy hangs the phone up and quickly runs up the stairs to start searching for anything that might be the spell.

***

Buffy smirks as she eases open Willow’s computer bag, pulling out the notebook. Quickly flipping through the pages, her eyes are caught by a small piece of paper tucked between the pages. Pulling it out, she nods her head silently before looking at the pages it was tucked between. Seeing all the notes written with different colored pens Buffy growls angrily at the notes Willow had made. 

“Bitch.” Buffy snarls angrily. “’Forget anything that might have happened since we broke up that would keep you from coming back to me.’ That’s why Tara can’t remember our relationship.” Taking the notebook, Buffy holds onto it tightly as she takes off running towards the Magic Box to use the copy and fax machine.

***

Anya frowns as Buffy slams into the shop. “If you break the door, you’ll have to buy a new one.” 

“Relax, Anya.” Buffy growls as she jogs past the ex-demon into the office. Opening the notebook, Buffy puts it on the scanner, making copies quickly as she hears Anya thank the customer that was in the shop.

After the customer leaves, Anya heads into the office. “It is my understanding that it is normal to be asked permission to use these things before just using them!”

“Anya, don’t! Please. I don’t have time for this.” Buffy finishes making the copies, comparing them to the original to make sure nothing was cut off. Re-copying one page that she had cut off part of a note, Buffy double-checks them again. Grabbing the sheets, Buffy turns to the fax machine. “How do you work this thing?” Buffy questions Anya with a raised eyebrow.

“You need to put the items you’re faxing in like this.” Anya takes the sheets of paper from Buffy, glancing at them, before doing a double-take at what was written. “Buffy, what the hell is this?”

Buffy winces. “Anya, please, let’s fax it. This is a very serious matter.”

“I’d say. That’s mind control of the highest order, with a heavy dose of hypnosis.” Anya places the sheets in the fax machine. “What’s the number?”

Buffy hands the notepad with the fax number on it to Anya.

Anya notices the digits, realizing she’s faxing it to England. Quickly punching in the numbers, Anya turns to Buffy with her arms crossed over her chest. “There, it’s faxing. Now tell me what’s going on.”

Buffy drops into the chair and sighs heavily. “You can’t say anything, Anya. And I mean NOTHING. Not to Xander, to anyone.” Buffy warns, deadly serious. Seeing Anya’s eyes widen as she finally nods her head in acceptance, Buffy slowly explains what had happened between the two Wiccan’s from the original break up on through her relationship with Tara and what had happened. 

Anya blinks in surprise. “You and Tara?” Anya allows a huge grin to cross her face, before chuckling. “I always thought you two would make a better couple than her and Willow.” Anya blinks as the rest of what Buffy had said finally sinks in. “Willow’s really playing a total mind fuck on her. How did you keep yourself from beating her to a pulp?”

“You have no idea how hard it was.” Buffy admits, growling quietly. “But you can’t tell Xander, Anya. You also can’t act any differently towards Willow. I don’t know how long this is going to take and what we’re going to do with Willow to keep her from doing something like this again.”

“I won’t tell anyone. Xander wouldn’t believe me if I told him, anyway.” Anya admits softly. “Willow can do no wrong in his eyes.”

“I know.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Did they get it?”

Anya looks at the confirmation that printed out. “Yes, they got all five pages. You know that Willow won’t take whatever you say or try to do lying down, don’t you?” Anya warns softly.

“I know.” Buffy runs a shaky hand through her hair as she accepts the copies from Anya. “Anya, is there somewhere you can keep these that Willow won’t find them?” Buffy hands the copies back to Anya. “Just to be on the safe side, in case we need them again?”

“Yes, I know the perfect place.” Anya nods her head. “Be careful, Buffy. If Willow’s this deep into the black magic and willing to do this to Tara, I wouldn’t put anything past her to get what she wants.”

Buffy inhales deeply, nodding her head. “I know. Anya… Thank you for your help. I appreciate it.”

Anya blinks in surprise at the slayer, smiling at the woman. “You’re welcome, Buffy. Tell Tara that I am sorry for what happened. I consider her my friend, and even as a vengeance demon, I wouldn’t have done something like this to another person.” Anya shakes her head. “Messing with a person’s mind is wrong on so many levels.”

“Don’t I know it. It’s been driving me absolutely crazy since it happened.” Buffy smiles sadly at Anya. “I’ve got to get this back to Willow’s computer bag. Thanks again, Anya.” Buffy waves before she trots out of the room.

“You’re welcome. I just hope that Willow doesn’t find out before they figure out what they need to do with her.” Anya whispers softly, looking more intently over the spell, shaking her head at the ingenuity of the redhead. “You’re too smart for your own good, Willow.” Anya quickly moves out to the main shop area, sliding her foot along the edge of the counter until she feels the small hole as her shoe dips in. Kneeling down, she reaches under the counter, wiggling her pinky into the hole, barely able to reach the switch. As she hears the satisfying click, she turns around to the small cubby hole that’s revealed. Quickly sliding the papers into the hole, she shuts it back. “I never would have found that if I hadn’t dropped that dime.” Anya whispers, before standing and brushing off her slacks.

***

Anna grabs the fax from the fax machine, shaking her head at what the woman had done. “No wonder we couldn’t figure out what spell she used. She used a combination of three spells along with hypnosis.” Anna reads down the ingredients that were used to put Tara under the hypnosis. “I think we have everything here to make this. If not, I’ll make sure to get it here right away.” Anna rubs her chin, glancing up as she hears a gentle knock at the door. “Come in, Tara.” Anna smiles at the young woman. Over the last five days she had gotten to know the sweet, kind woman and had helped her get over her fear of the power she held within her. Though it took some fancy talking, but when Anna had finally told her that the only way they may be able to deal with Willow was with her willing to use her powers, even then the blonde had been resistant. Anna had finally made a comment about how everyone dear to her would be in danger if Willow went completely over the edge, like she has a feeling she will do when she finds out that her spell had been broken. Tara had looked at her with a fire burning in her eyes and shaken her head, stating that would never happen. After that Tara had willingly done anything and everything asked of her, finally realizing her full potential. 

“Did she find it?” Tara questions seriously, her eyes searching the brown eyes of the Coven leader. 

“Yes. It’s no wonder that we couldn’t break the spell.” Anna holds the papers out to Tara.

Tara reads over the pages quickly, before going back over it again in shock. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she looks up at the coven leader. “You know… even though I knew that Willow had done it, I guess I was hoping that I was wrong.” Tara hands the papers back to Anna before turning and walking over to the window. “How long do you think it will be before we can undo what she did?”

“As soon as we get all the ingredients together. As soon as we have and you take them, we can undo what was done. It’ll actually be relatively simple to do.” Anna explains quietly. 

“I want you to double-check that there were no other spells done on me after we undo that one, okay?” Tara turns to glance at the woman before turning back to the window after she nods. “Is everything ready for trying to bind Willow’s powers permanently?”

“Yes.” Anna has to smile sadly at Tara’s comment. Knowing she had been Willow’s strongest advocate about her powers only be bound temporarily, even with everyone else having been arguing with the blonde that the woman couldn’t be trusted with the powers at her disposal. 

“There’s been some fluctuation of Willow using her magic, but nothing major. I’ll wait in the rectory and help them monitor her while everything is being prepared.” Tara looks sadly at the woman before quietly leaving the room. 

“I’m sorry, Tara.” Anna whispers to the empty room, feeling the woman’s heartache. Picking up the phone, she dials Rupert’s number.

“Hello.” Giles answers the phone after setting down the book he was reading.

“We have the information we need. Can you put your hands on some Tragamine root? I think that’s the only thing that we might not have here.” Anna questions the Watcher quickly. 

“I think I have some from a shipment…” Giles trails off as he heads to his spare room, digging through the boxes to find the one he thinks it’s in. “It’s dried, will that be good?”

“Yes. This spell doesn’t require fresh.” Anna sighs in relief. “Can you come over here as quickly as possible? We’re going to do the spell as soon as we can.”

“I’ll be right there.” Giles allows a smile to cross his face before he wishes her goodbye and hangs up. “Thank God.” Giles whispers before grabbing a light jacket and his keys. 

***


	18. Chapter 18

“Uh, oh.” Jessica frowns as she feels the fluctuation. “Something’s happening. The power is building.”

Anna snaps her head towards Jessica. “Any idea what’s causing it?”

Jessica shakes her head. “No.”

Anna hands the drink to Tara. “Down this.” Anna glances down at the incantation. “Rupert, get all the coven members in here, now!” Anna growls as she looks back up at the Watcher.

Giles turns around and runs to the intercom on the Coven Leader’s phone. 

“All that was done be undone. What was done in selfishness and uncaring thoughts against this woman, be reversed. Let her have her memories that were taken away given back in full, to never be taken again. Let the false memories be shown in their true light.” Anna glances up at Tara, seeing the hazy eyes staring back at her. “Let the truth be known by the one wronged.” Anna finishes the spell softly reversing the incantation in Latin that Willow had ended the spell with. 

Tara inhales deeply, crying out softly as the flood of memories come back to her in a flash. “Oh, Buffy.” Tara cries out, the tears falling. Blinking she looks at the Coven Leader. Slowly the anger of what exactly Willow had done to her and Buffy takes over. Tara growls angrily, her eyes flashing with power. “What’s happening in Sunnydale?”

“Her power’s fluctuating. Going strong to low, I don’t know what the hell’s going on.” Jessica admits, looking over her shoulder at the woman, seeing the anger and the proud stance as she stands. Surprised at the difference of what she had been like to what she is showing now. 

“She made you revert back to the person you were, didn’t she?” Anna finally realizes what else the spell had done, taken the assured young woman that Tara had become since they broke up and put her more under Willow’s control than anyone had realized by making her the un-assured, shy woman she obviously had been. 

“Yes. It was a side effect to the spell. If I was still the person I had become, it would have backfired on her.” Tara glances around as the rest of the coven members come running in. “Get a lock on exactly where she is. We need to do this before she has the chance to hurt anyone else.” 

Anna looks around. “Rupert, are you still planning on going back with Tara?”

“Yes.” Giles steps forward, closer to Tara. “I want to be there for whatever happens.”

“LeeAnn, Mary, Lorenda, are you prepared?” Anna asks the three coven members that were best trained to permanently bind the witch’s powers. 

“We are.” All three women step forward, surrounding Tara and Giles, grasping each other’s hands. 

“Surround them, ladies. Jessica do you have the fix?” Anna turns to look at Jessica as the rest of the coven surrounds the five people getting ready to transport to Sunnydale. 

“Not… Yes! I got it. I’ll focus in on that spot.” Jessica concentrates, opening herself to the Coven Leader.

“Give me your powers, ladies.” Anna whispers softly as she starts the incantation as she feels the power flooding her, she shivers uncontrollably at the amount of power gathered in the room, cycling through her as she does the spell, focusing in on the destination Jessica is giving her. As a loud clap of thunder and a bright white light flares from the center of the room, the group falls back in surprise, looking at the smoke coming from where the five people had been standing.

“I hope we sent them to Sunnydale and didn’t make them blow up.” Wendy whispers.

“Jessica?” Anna shakes her head as she falls back against the wall, her legs weak. 

“Major fluctuation in Sunnydale.” Jessica looks up, smiling. “They made it.”

Anna sighs in relief. “Let’s pray they can take care of her.” 

***

Willow frowns as she feels the spell she placed on her computer bag send her the warning that someone has messed with it. Glancing up at the clock, she growls quietly, wondering why Buffy would be going through her bag. Waiting impatiently for the end of class, Willow taps her fingernails on the desk in front of her, ignoring the sparks coming from the contact, unaware of the people surrounding her slowly shifting away. 

As the class finally comes to a close after Willow having been impatiently waiting for the last half hour, she grabs her book bag, tossing it over her shoulder before jogging quickly from the room, heading towards home.

Growling quietly, Willow finally slams into the house, looking around before throwing her books on the couch and running up the stairs, narrowing her gaze as Buffy comes out of the bathroom. “What were you doing in my computer bag?”

Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise as she unconsciously moves back at the look of anger and the black eyes staring back at her. “I’m sorry, I needed a pen to write with and I looked in it for one. I didn’t know you had put a whammy on your computer bag. Little paranoid, aren’t you?” 

Willow shakes her head and pokes her finger in Buffy’s chest. “You wouldn’t touch my computer bag for a stupid pen. What the hell were you looking for, Buffy?”

“Look Willow, that’s all it was.” Buffy shakes her head. “I have to go to work.” Buffy turns away, her nose snarling as Willow grabs her yanking her around. 

“Bullshit! I don’t know what the hell you’re doing, but when I find out, you can be damned sure I’ll fix it.” Willow releases Buffy’s arm, spinning around to head into her room.

“Oh, shit!” Buffy groans quietly. “Got to get out of here and warn them.” Buffy whispers even as she takes off down the stairs, heading towards the Magic Box at a dead run, praying silently the whole way that they aren’t going to be too late.

***

Willow yanks open her computer bag, looking through it. Not seeing anything wrong, she pulls out her notebook. Flipping through it, Willow frowns heavily. “I didn’t have that note facing that way.” Willow whispers as she looks at the note she’d had in her pocket when she put the spell on Tara.

“BUFFY!” Willow screams the slayer’s name angrily as she throws the notebook to the ground, running through the upstairs, not seeing the slayer anywhere. Running down the stairs, Willow snarls her lip in anger. Feeling the power flowing through her, Willow screams her rage in realization that Buffy knows what she’d done. “Not for long…” Willow smirks evilly as she heads out of the house, knowing the only other place that Buffy would head is the Magic Box. 

***

“ANYA! Get the hell out of here, Willow’s probably on her way. She had her computer bag and the notebook set to let her know if someone messed with it.” Buffy yells as soon as she slides into the shop. “Lady, get what you want and get the hell out of here, a crazy woman is going to be here soon. And trust me. You do NOT want to be here.” Buffy runs into the office as she ignores the woman.

“Here, take it and go!” Anya shoves the items the woman was wanting and pushes her out of the shop, switching the sign to closed, and locking the door. Running back to the office, she looks at Buffy.

“Damn! No answer at Giles’ house.” Buffy whimpers quietly. 

“The fax number…” Anya grabs a blank sheet of paper, writing their phone number on it along with a large note to call now. Putting it in the fax machine, she hits re-dial. 

“Anya, you really need to get the hell out of here. There’s no sense in you being here for whatever happens.” Buffy grasps the woman, looking at her seriously. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Anya frowns heavily at Buffy. “But…” Anya slowly nods at the look Buffy sends her. “Good luck, Buffy.” Anya whispers as she heads towards the office door, groaning as the bell over the door dings. “Too late, she’s here. I locked the door.”

Buffy’s eyes open wide as she looks at Anya. “Stay in here, no matter what happens.” Buffy runs out of the office, staring down Willow. Almost not recognizing her as she watches her eyes turn black and her hair become coal black, even as the veins become pronounced.

“Do you think I’m completely stupid?” Willow hisses at the slayer, before sending a bolt of magic into the slayer, slamming her against the wall. “How did you figure it out, Buffy? Not that it matters, after I’m done with you, you won’t remember anything. Tara belongs to me, and all I wanted is for her to be back where she belongs.” 

Buffy shakes her head, spitting out the blood from where she’d accidentally bitten her tongue. Standing, Buffy walks closer to Willow, wondering how close the witch would let her get to her before doing something. “I don’t understand, Willow. I mean, if you love her and she loves you, you wouldn’t have to do a spell on her. Why did you do it?”

“I do love her!” Willow screams at the slayer. “But I know she was going to end things between us, I heard it in her voice when she called me Saturday. I couldn’t allow that to happen.”

“How did you do it? I didn’t understand what I read, just your notes. Why would you do something like that to Tara?” Buffy narrows her gaze as Willow starts to pull on her own hair, wondering if she was finally losing her mind.

“She’s mine! That’s why I did it. I was just doing what’s best for her!” Willow grunts as Buffy slams a fist into her stomach, sending her flying backwards. “YOU BITCH!”

Buffy follows Willow quickly. “I’m not the bitch! You are! You have to do a mind fuck on someone to make them love you!” Buffy growls angrily, grabbing Willow up by her shirt and shaking her before smacking her hard across the face. “NO MORE! Whatever you did is going to be reversed. You’ll never have her!” Buffy yells in Willow’s face, smacking her again.

Willow starts laughing hysterically as she reaches up and wipes the blood away from her mouth. “You can’t do anything, Slayer! Do you think that hurts me? Let me show you what pain is!” Willow centers her power and starts slamming her fists into Buffy’s ribs, chuckling wickedly as the slayer drops her and cries out in pain. “Come on, Slayer! You’re so big and tough. Can’t you take little ol’ me out?” Willow slams a fist into Buffy’s jaw, smiling at the satisfying crack she hears as it breaks. “Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone, Buffy? What do you care the reason why Tara and I are back together is because of a spell or she just came back to me?” Willow slams her fist into Buffy’s gut, smirking as Buffy flies back a good five yards. 

“Because I love her.” Buffy mumbles, trying to talk around her broken jaw as she stares with hatred at her ex-best friend. “And she loves me! That’s why she wanted to meet you, Willow. To tell you that we were together!” 

“NOOOO!!” Willow screams at the top of her lungs, using magic to pick Buffy up, slinging her into the wall, watching as Buffy crashes through the wall into the training room.

“BUFFFFYYYY!!!” Tara screams as she transports in before she can stop Willow’s blast of magic that threw Buffy through the wall. “YOU BITCH!” Tara blasts Willow, feeling a small amount of pleasure in hurting the woman she thought she had once loved as she hears Willow scream in pain. 

Giles runs towards Buffy, even as he notices the office door opening and Anya come barreling out at the same time.

The three witches look at each other as they start the incantation, gathering their powers together as they try to bind the woman’s power, though all three seriously doubt their ability to do so as they feel the power literally rolling from the black haired witch. 

Feeling the spell start to weaken instead of strengthen, Lorenda calls out loudly. “TARA! She’s too strong.” 

Tara groans in pain as Willow slams her with a spell, sending her tumbling backwards. “NO YOU WILL NOT!” Tara starts to gather her power, sending it towards her ex-lover, even as she spares a glance for Buffy, her attention divided as she sees the broken body being looked over by Giles and Anya. “GOD DAMN YOU, WILLOW!” Tara cries out angrily as she sees Giles’ shoulder slump and the tears falling from his eyes. 

Even as Tara’s gathering her power, getting ready to unleash it on the witch, the other three start a back-up spell that they were only going to use if they had no other choice. This spell would literally strip the powers from the other witch, but the likelihood of her living through it is very, very slim. As they finish the spell, sending it towards the woman, they all widen their eyes as they realize that Tara’s sent another spell toward her at the same time. 

“NO!” Lorenda and Mary both yell out at the same time, but too late as the two spells slam into Willow at the same time, a black and red ball coalescing around the woman even as she screams and disappears, a flash of another familiar looking room appearing for a moment, before it disappears. 

Tara doesn’t spare a glance for her ex-lover as she runs towards Buffy. “ANNA!” Tara cries the Coven Leaders name, unaware of the power of her call as she drags the leader from the coven to the Magic Box. Her mind unconsciously remembering one of the discussions she’d had with the leader.

Sliding beside the slayer, Tara looks down into the hazel eyes she’s come to love over the years. “Buffy?” Tara whispers softly, brushing her fingertips over her jaw, tears flowing from her eyes. “Don’t, honey. Don’t go. I need you.” Tara whispers as she sees the pain and sorrow in her lover’s eyes. 

“Promised you’d have…” Buffy swallows as she tries to move, crying out at the pain of her broken body. 

“I want you. Promise me I have you.” Tara looks up in surprise as Anna kneels beside her.

“Hell of a call, Tara.” Anna shakes her head, still slightly off kilter from literally being yanked around half the world by the Wiccan. “I need your help people.” Anna yells quickly as she notices the damage to the slayer. “Buffy, you’re going to have to trust me and knock down every fucking wall you have up and if you feel a pulling or tugging inside you, go with it, okay?”

“’Kay.” Buffy wheezes, as her eyes start to close.

“Stay with us, honey.” Tara leans over the slayer. “I’m not ready to lose you yet. We have a lifetime to live, and by the Goddess, I’m going to have it!” Tara growls deeply, pressing her lips firmly to Buffy’s. “Each other’s. We were meant to be each other’s for a long time, Buffy.” Tara tilts her head forward, their foreheads touching. “Remember…” Tara whispers, even as she opens herself to the slayer and to Anna to use her powers however she needs to. 

Buffy slowly drops her walls, it taking her a few minutes, having had them in place for so long. Feeling a slight tugging deep inside her, she allows it, wincing as it becomes stronger. Slowly she starts to notice that there’s almost an awakening within her. As she starts to remember, Buffy whimpers softly. 

 

Tara and Willow together at the Bronze. Willow introducing  
her to the slayer. Feeling a connection to the woman, Tara  
stares for a few minutes as Willow leaves them alone.. As  
Tara becomes aware that she has this connection with the   
slayer, but for some reason it seems wrong… Oh, my Goddess!  
That’s not Buffy. It’s her body, but not her essence. Not  
knowing what to do, except try and right whatever has  
happened to the slayer, Tara waits for Willow to come back and  
explain to her that, that’s not Buffy inside. There’s a connection   
between the two women…

In the primordial dream, when the First Slayer visits Buffy,   
Buffy remembers Tara telling her that… “You think you know  
what’s to come… What you are… Who you’re supposed  
to be with… Things have been changed… We are meant  
to be with each other… Be back before the dawn…”

A discussion with Willow… “Tara was in my dream, it was  
strange. She was telling me that something was   
changed and we were supposed to be together…” Willow  
growling, whispering a spell in Latin and changing  
the way the dream went.

Tara’s family arrives, Tara apologizes profusely, her heart  
in her eyes as Buffy stands up for her, feeling the love for  
the slayer, even as Buffy looks deeply into her eyes before  
turning back and telling Tara’s family that they’ll have to  
go through her first… Willow seeing the exchange, planning  
on nipping this in the bud… You’re mine, Tara, we’re meant  
to be together.

When Buffy’s mother dies, Buffy collapsing in Tara’s arms  
as the Wiccan comforts her, the loving touch of hands   
stroking over her back with whispered words of comfort…  
Willow walking into the room, angrily yelling at them even as   
she breaks them apart, whispering a spell and a familiar  
looking flower is in the redhead’s hand as their memories  
are changed and erased once again…

 

Anna winces as she sees and feels the memories flowing through the two women, the other witch’s deceit going back years. Shaking her head at the thought of how she was trying to keep these two women separate even as they kept trying to work their way back to each other even with her machinations. Concentrating on healing the slayer, she pulls on the mystical healing nature to help her along, surprised at the depth and power to the woman, surprised when she taps into the actual magical power that is part of the woman, having been suppressed with the triggering of her slayer ability. Concentrating on healing the majority of the worst of the wounds, Anna’s surprised as she feels Rupert and another woman join the flow of magic, though the woman wasn’t very strong, her caring for the two women making up for what she lacked in magical ability. 

Tara presses her lips over Buffy’s forehead as the memories come back to both of them, Buffy’s memories intermingling with hers, showing how much Willow had done to both of them because of her wanting to have someone just for her. Smiling softly as she feels her lover grasping her leg strongly, Tara lets the tears fall at last. 

Anna tapers off the healing spell, surprised to realize she still feels as strong and full of power as she did when she arrived. Looking down at the slayer, she realizes it’s the slayer’s inherent strength, power and mystical ability that kept her going. Seeing just slight bruising and what’s now a scratch on the side of the slayer’s face from where there had been a gash from her being forced through the wall, Anna smiles softly at the woman. “How are you feeling, Buffy?”

“I can’t even tell you.” Buffy admits, even as she reaches up to pull Tara down, kissing her lovingly, ignoring the people around her as she wraps Tara up in her arms, pouring all the love she feels for the Wiccan into the kiss. 

“Yes, quite…” Giles blinks and stands, turning his back on the two women, losing the fight with the smile crossing his face. Looking down at Anya who’s staring at the two women and grinning from ear to ear, he taps her with the toe of his shoe. “Anya, a little privacy.”

“Why? I never would have thought Buffy would hook up with a woman, even though I thought she and Tara would make a good couple a long time ago.” Anya shrugs, continuing to watch the two women re-connect. 

Anna shakes her head and laughs quietly as she turns to look at her other coven members. “What happened with Willow?” 

Lorenda looks at Mary and Mary looks at LeeAnn. They all three look back at their Coven Leader and shrug. “We weren’t able to bind her powers, she was too strong. When we were sending the other spell to rip her powers from her, Tara sent some spell at her at the same time. They collided and Willow disappeared in a cloud of black and red.” Lorenda explains, sighing quietly. 

“We saw a flash of what looked like a different place. I think she may have been sent to an alternate world…” Mary offers quietly. “We can try to trace her, but I honestly don’t think it will do any good.”

Anna sighs heavily, rubbing a hand over her face. “Gather the ingredients to make sure she still isn’t in this plane of existence. If she isn’t, I pray that whatever world she went to either doesn’t have magic so she can’t use it, or that they can control her before she does anything to hurt someone there.”

“What do you need?” Giles questions as he reaches down to grasp Anya, urging her to stand to help them gather the ingredients for the coven members.

“But…” Anya looks at Buffy and Tara, Buffy’s hands buried under Tara’s shirt as she’s now above the Wiccan kissing her for all she’s worth. 

“Enough, Anya!” Giles warns his eyes narrowed. “Buffy, Tara, please at least move away from the open hole.” Giles growls.

Buffy breaks the kiss looking down into Tara’s slate gray eyes, smiling happily at her lover. “Welcome home, lover.” 

“I’ll show you a good welcome home.” Tara growls as she rolls them over and over away from the hole as the Watcher suggested before attacking Buffy again.

***


	19. Epilogue

“Tara? Buffy?” Dawn questions in surprise as Buffy and Tara come into the house, their arms wrapped around each other.

“I think we’ve got some serious explaining to do.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“I think she deserves to know the whole thing, honey.” Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s lightly bruised jaw. 

“From the very beginning?” Buffy looks curiously at Tara. 

“Very beginning… and everything else.” Tara hints, sending a picture of the bleached blonde vampire to her lover. 

“I…” Buffy sighs heavily and slowly nods her head. “Don’t blame me if she ends up hating me.”

“What is going on?” Dawn blinks in surprise at the two women. “And, you two are together?” Dawn raises her eyebrows at her sister and Tara. “When the hell did this happen?”

Tara sighs and motions Dawn to the chair. “It actually started a lot longer ago than any of us were aware, Dawnie. This is going to be a long, drawn out explanation, so be warned. With the less interruptions the quicker we’ll get through it. And I honestly believe that a lot of the questions you’ll have will eventually be answered, so if you can please try to keep your questions to the end of the telling?” 

Dawn doesn’t know whether to be upset, curious or angry. Sighing quietly, she decides to be curious. “I’ll try, but I’m not going to guarantee anything.”

“I think that’s all we can ask for.” Buffy admits quietly. “I really need to get something to drink before we start this.”

“Would you mind grabbing me something, honey?” Tara smiles softly at her lover as Buffy grins and nods her head. “Goddess, I’ve missed you.”

“Same here love.” Buffy whispers capturing Tara’s lips in a soft kiss. Sighing happily, Buffy heads to the kitchen.

“Get comfortable, Dawnie. I’m serious. This is going to be a very, very long discussion.” Tara sits down on the couch, leaning over to pull off her shoes and socks, wiggling her toes happily. 

Dawn slowly sits down in the chair watching as her sister comes out, handing Tara a Gatorade, chuckling as Tara throws it back at her.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. Here.” Buffy hands Tara an apple juice before sitting down beside her on the couch. “Do you want to start, or do you want me to start?”

“I’ll start, since it started with me meeting you for the first time while you weren’t really there.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. Sighing heavily, Tara slowly starts the story…

Dawn’s unaware of the tears she’s crying as the two women work their way through the story, and what had transpired that day while she was at school. “I can’t believe…” Dawn’s eyes drop down and she shakes her head. “I guess I can. There has always been little signs of it as far back as I can remember, as I think about it. She’s always been possessive of you. Heck, remember when I got sick, when Buffy was gone?” Dawn looks up at Tara. Seeing Tara nod her head and look at her curiously, Dawn frowns. “You didn’t see it, but when you were trying to cool down my body, she came into the room. The anger on her face when she found you in there helping me…” Dawn shivers uncontrollably. “She masked it quickly, and I made myself believe that I had imagined it… but it happened at other times. And with what you just told me, I know it wasn’t my imagination.” Looking at her sister and Tara sadly, Dawn whispers. “Where is she?”

“We’re not entirely sure.” Buffy admits, frowning. “The coven members did a location spell, and it was determined that she is no longer on this earth, or in our dimension. They’re thinking she got sent to an alternate universe.” 

“Is there any way she can come back?” Dawn blinks in surprise, before looking at Tara as Tara shakes her head.

“No, sweetie. Unfortunately the powers that I called upon, along with the spell that the other three Coven members did at the same time, is unparalleled. There is no way that it can be duplicated, and it would have to be for her to make it back here to our world.” Tara explains quietly, frowning. 

“What about the other Coven members and Giles?” Dawn looks at Buffy and Tara.

“Giles was at the store cleaning up… seems he decided it was for the best we come home.” Tara murmurs, blushing lightly. 

Buffy snorts, laughing as Tara smacks her on the leg. “He got more of an eyeful than he was expecting.” Buffy chuckles loudly as Tara blushes even darker.

“He should have knocked.” Tara mumbles.

“He thought three hours was long enough, Tara.” Buffy mutters, blushing herself as Dawn narrows her eyes as she looks at her. “Ummm. We were kind of reconnecting. On a basic level.” Buffy grins hugely as Tara whimpers. 

“Basic is one way to phrase it.” Tara runs a hand through her hair. “The other Coven members are back in England. We sent them back before coming home.”

“What are we going to do?” Dawn questions, her eyes sad. “Has anyone told Xander?”

Tara looks down, clenching her hands together tightly, looking at Buffy as the slayer gently squeezes her leg from where she’d been rubbing her thigh. 

“Xander knows. He… isn’t exactly happy right now.” Buffy admits quietly. “He’s having a hard time coming to grips with what he was told.”

“He doesn’t believe any of it, does he?” Dawn frowns as she looks at the couple. Seeing them both shake their head, Dawn pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them. “Give him time. He’ll eventually come around. Especially with Anya having been there and telling him everything that happened.”

“Willow was his best friend since kindergarten, Dawn.” Buffy whispers. “I don’t think he’ll ever come around. He doesn’t think that she could do any wrong.”

Tara wraps her arm around Buffy’s shoulder, hugging her tightly. “Even when he saw the Buffy-shaped hole through the wall in the Magic Box, and the bl… Other stuff, he didn’t want to believe it, Dawn. He may come to accept it, but believing it and forgiving us for our part in it, I don’t think he’ll ever do.”

“I… I hope he doesn’t blame you. You two didn’t really do anything wrong. Willow was changing things and messing with your memories pretty much from the start. What you did was to protect yourselves from her. God only knows what she might have done, if you hadn’t.” Dawn looks up. Her eyes filling with tears again as she realizes she could have lost the two women that mean the world to her. “I… I… I could have lost you both.” Dawn cries out, launching herself across the short distance to land on the women, crying heart brokenly as the full weight of what happened crashes down on top of her.

Tara looks sadly over Dawn to look in her lover’s sad hazel eyes. “We’re here, Dawnie. We’re both here and alive, and planning on being here for many, many years to come.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” Dawn hiccups each arm wrapped around a woman, her cheek on Tara’s shoulder as both women wrap their arms around her, hugging her tightly. “I love you two.” Dawn whispers, closing her eyes and soaking up the love she feels emanating from her sister and Tara.

“We love you, too, Dawn.” Buffy smiles lovingly at Dawn, her eyes looking up into blue eyes slowly starting to twinkle again.

“We love you, and each other. Nothing is going to come between us again.” Tara solemnly promises her eyes locked on her lover. “My promise to you.” 

Buffy nods her head in acknowledgement to promises kept and going to be kept. “I love you, Tara.”

“I love you, too, Buffy.” Tara smiles closing her eyes as she leans against Dawn even as she presses her leg more firmly against Buffy’s, needing the contact of her lover. 

Buffy smiles at the pressure, the feeling of being loved flowing from Tara, making both women feel content that together they can accomplish anything.

***

Willow looks around the Magic Box… But it isn’t her Magic Box. Snarling her lip at the sight of Tara with her arms wrapped around Buffy, nibbling on the slayer’s neck she slings a magic bolt at them, crying out… “Separate!” At the same time as the bolt of magic hits them. Surprised when the magic just seems to be absorbed the two women slowly turning their eyes on her. Willow’s eyes widen in shock as she looks into two sets of white sparkling eyes. 

“Did she just do what I thought she tried to do?” Buffy questions in surprise to her wife. 

“Yes, love, I do believe she did.” Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s temple as she releases her wife to stride towards the interloper, dropping down to her haunches as she tilts her head to look at the black haired, black eyed woman. “Who are you and how did you come to be here?”

“Like you don’t know!” Willow hisses, putting everything she can gather into a bolt of magic that should have made her ex-lover disappear. 

“She’s trying to hurt you for some reason, wife.” Buffy comments as she leans against the counter, looking bored.

“Wife?” Willow blinks as she looks from Buffy to Tara. 

“Yes, wife.” Tara nods her head. “Buffy and I have been married for thirty glorious years.” Tara smiles lovingly at her wife. “And we’re planning on at least three hundred more.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Buffy nods her head, smiling softly at Tara. “Though it took us two hundred years to find each other, it was worth the wait.” Buffy watches her lover. “Have you contacted the head to make him aware of the interloper?”

“Yes, and he’s said that to pay off the debt of trying to harm us, that she is our slave for the next two hundred years.” Tara smiles engagingly at her wife. “Come here, lover. We have nothing to do but play and make love for the next two hundred years.”

“Oooh. I like the way you think.” Buffy strides quickly over to Tara, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck. “I’m yours in any way you want, love.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Tara smirks as she kisses her wife thoroughly, her hands stroking over Buffy’s body, their clothes literally melting off their bodies as they caress and kiss each other, slowly making love in the middle of the room.

Willow stares from one woman to the other. It finally dawning on her that she is in a completely different world, and even here, she can’t get away from Buffy and Tara being together. As the clothes disappear, Willow whimpers as a shot of pain and anger flows through her at the sight of her best friend and girlfriend making love right before her, jerking her eyes away they’re caught by a couple out on the street in the middle of making love. ‘Oh, God! Not only have I been transported to another world, but it’s a world that has no compunction about people making love with each other anywhere and anytime.’ Her eyes drawn back to the two women, Willow wraps her arms around her head as she feels something crack inside her, starting to sob as she realizes she’s in her own personal hell…

The End


End file.
